I Want You
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Bonnibel is reaching the threshold of eighteen, she's ready to go off and start her college life they way she planned it all to be.However, Bonnibel never counted on meeting Marceline a girl that got her heart pounding and her blood to boil in her veins on her first day of college life. Will she be with Marceline or deny the feelings all together? (This is an AU Bubbline story!)
1. Chapter One

**_Hey people! I'm finally sitting and doing a Bubbline story! I'd like to make this into a comic (seriously!) I'd love to do something with any artist, but I have to say that, has anyone seen Hootsweets art for Just Your Problem? (I love her comic honestly ~place dreamy sigh here~) I'd love an art style like that but any anime style kind of art is good enough really! I won't be picky, but can I just scream with the fact that, despite that I like Bonnie with purple and blue eyes, that I'm incredibly happy her eye color has been confirmed to be GREEN. Yeah! Green! I do like her with violet eyes, but in this stroy, my dears, she will have green eyes only because I like the idea of her having green eyes you know? (Plus I secretly LOVE green eyes, but violet, brown and blue are up there too!) But on with this new story!_**

* * *

"Bonnie come on, clean your room!" Bonnibel looked up, her body tense as she her mother came barging straight into her bedroom with a fierce motherly expression that clearly screamed 'Look at this mess!'

"Mom I'll clean it soon, okay?" Bonnibel looked up with a soft pout on her lips, widening her eyes at her mother as she shifted to her knees making the springs in her matress squeaked loudly and the wood of her bed frame to groan softly as she moved to her knees and leaned on her hands, the bed dipping and curving against her palms nad knees as she looked at her mother with a pouty expression to which her mother sighed.

"Bonnie I know you, if you don't start now you'll never do it and we both know THAT is a fact." Her mother's eyes narrowed, the sun shining onto the floor making the light pink carpet look white.

Her walls were a dark blue that reminded her of the night, her curtains lace-y against her window, her desk was cluttered with her school books, work and her science notes along with her small little science station. Her closet doors were open slightly, the clothes peeking out all shades of pink, violet, lime green, baby blue, soft red, bright yellow and white with dark jeans, skinny or stone washed jeans laying on the floor. She had some posters of the solar system on her walls, her bedside lamp was weakly casting light against the sun that was rising, her books laying on a pile right next to her bed as her glasses, which she resented at times, glinted softly folded up on the bedside table. She had a thumb tack board that was overflowing with pamphlets, papers, a calender, notices, reminders, small little posters and flyer's from school for anything science related. Her room was messy, should be clean but was messy all the same and was just like Bonnie herself, all shades of colors she was and all she liked. Her room, in short, was definitely a teen girls room.

Her mother walked over sitting on her bed making it dip and the springs to squeal and she sighed reaching out stroking Bonnibel's hair behind her ear while looking at the teen girl. "Bonnibel you're going into college soon, you won't be living here anymore. But until then you're still in high school and ya still gotta keep your room clean for me, please? Besides you'll have to start getting ready, after all graduation's right around the corner then summer, then summer'll be over and then college then you'll be moving out and-"

"Mom! I get it okay? Stop making me feel old!" Bonnibel held her hands up leaning back from her mother, her eyes wide like perfect circles which dissolved into a scowl making her mother laugh loudly.

"How do you think _I_ feel! You're going to be eighteen in just a month! YOU'RE making ME feel old!" Her mother grinned making Bonnibel roll her eyes gently at her mother's sentence and she whined when her mother reached out quick grabbing her cheek pinching it tight and she flailed her arms around slightly squinting one eye at her mother.

"Moooomm let me go!" She whined out again looking at her mother making the woman smile and let go only to rub the red spot softly and gently.

"Don't be a little sassy wise ass little girl." Her mother stood up of the bed, the mattress seeming to bounce up from the lack of the body weight on the springs and she smiled softly at her mother. "Your brother's waiting for you, so hurry up Missy."

"Fine fine." Bonnibel mumbled standing up off the bed, the carpet soft against the soles of her feet as her mother nodded with satisfaction before walking out, her dark hair flowing like a silken curtain as she left the room shutting the door half way making Bonnibel roll her eyes.

She walked across her room, the carpet soft and plush beneath her feet, her hair irritating her making her flip her hair back in a movement that on any other girl-even, sadly, her mother- would have looked graceful but for her it was like a sharp jerking movement that looked like a spasm to anyone else as she flicked her hair out of her face and off her neck. She pushed open her closet doors wider than they truly were and reached inside grabbing a baby blue tank top, the straps standing out in contrast to her softly tanned skin, then grabbed her jeans which felt strangely good against the skin on her legs as she pulled them up.

They hugged her hips softly, tight but comfortable as her she pulled the hem of the tank top out of her pants then let it rest over her jeans and grabbed her black flip flops sliding them on. Most people made fun of her flip flops, the fact that they were actually _mandals_ but they felt so much better than the regular flip flops, the small part that settled in between your toes just hurt so badly that Bonnibel couldn't stand wearing them at all. She was just moving her hands up through her hair when her brother shoved her door open looking irritated as his blue eyes burned into her.

"Come _on!_ You're taking forever, Mom said we could go now but you're taking FOREVER!" Neddy's voice sounded more irritated than Bonnibel thought and sghed softly through her nose at her little brother's tone.

"Calm down, Neddy. I'm done getting ready so go." She sighed out turning to face him while walking to the doorway looking down at him as he scowled up at her, his eyes fierce as his face contorted in a mix between a scowl and a pout, something he'd been doing and had mastered when he was an infant, no one else would ever copy that look. He was small for a fourteen year old, his hair was down to his shoulder and shaggy, light tan skin with his blue eyes and light red hair surprising all of them but it made him unique yet adorable.

"Hurry up then!" He snapped turning away and dashing down the hall making Bonnibel roll her eyes softly at her brother's retracting back as he moved down the short hallway, grabbed the banister pausing to stick his tongue out at Bonnibel before running down the stairs making the teen sigh.

She stepped out into the hallway her hand reaching out shutting the door behind her as she sighed nad walked down the hall, the walls decorated with old drawings, certificates from field days, pictures of Bonnibel as a little girl morphing into her last picture of her and Finn with Jake at a barbecue in the backyard all the way to an infant Neddy. After the pictures of Neddy there was a wedding picture with her mother and her father on their wedding day, just beaming away happily like it was the best day ever.

Bonnibel could always see the small baby bump straining against her mother's wedding dress, her stomach swelled with the pregnancy. She shook her head softly realizing she'd been stomach to stomach with the banister pole-whatever it's called- jabbing into her stomach making her blink and she turned holding onto the beginning of the banister before dashing down the stairs like she was flying. Her brother was scowling up at her softly, the door wide open revealing her two closest friends in the entire world and a smile tugged at Bonnibel's lips.

"Bonnie! Bout time, ya slacker!" Finn grinned at Bonnibel making the girl roll her eyes as she reached the bottom step then reached out grabbing Neddy's hand tight pulling him out the doorway shutting the door when they stepped over the threshold and they stood on the porch.

"You're so stupid sometimes, Finn." Neddy said the words flatly but a smile was twitching at his lips and, despite him being at the ripe age of fourteen, the moment he caught eyes with Jake he shifted closer to Bonnibel and looked down, the tips of his ears were red with his blush that he kept from his cheeks and Bonnibel grinned.

"Come on let's get going to the park, you're the one who was so impatient to go." Bonnibel smiled in a smug yet fake way while holding back a large laugh when her brother slammed the side of a little fist into the small of her back and a soft hiss of "Shut up!" from him and she giggled softly under her breath when Finn held his hand out and she took it.

She pushed open the storm door and walked down the front steps, her flip flops slamming against the bottom of her heel with her steps and she felt Finn intertwining their fingers together gently and she smiled clinging to his hand a little tighter.

The sun was burning in straight in the middle of the sky, the grass was the perfect shade of green underneath the light, the sky a burning blue just like Finn's eyes when he was curios, the trees a soft dark brown and the leaves swayed whispered in the breeze and she felt the same breeze moving up across the small group ruffling her hair and moving through it like caressing fingers. She noticed, however, that Finn wasn't talking as animatedly as he usually did leaving the talking between Jake and Neddy, who were talking about some stupid comic that Bonnibel could care less about. Finn's hand was warm, solid against hers as their palms pressed together with a light sheen of sweat from the heat of the day and of their hands.

She looked up at Finn frowning a little bit, her gaze trying to prove him and see what was going on in his head when the blonde jerked light turning his head looking down at her his eyes slightly wide when he smiled but it seemed force to Bonnibel. Lately she and Finn seemed to be on different wave-lengths, different stations and different mindsets that was strange, for they always seemed to get along so well that when Finn confessed his feelings to her she couldn't exactly turn him down and no, it wasn't out of pity, she did have her own version of feelings for Finn but...they just weren't as romantic as his were for her.

Their first four months of dating were pretty good, solid and regular like they were still just friends though there was a _lot_ of touching and they _did_ make love just last month when she finally brought the subject up and they just..did it. It was easy, fast it seemed but somewhat pleasurable, at least she thought it was for Finn but when it was over he was strangely quiet and it was after that, they seemed to change for the worse. Finn always seemed unavailable not that it bothered Bonnibel to much but now, walking side by side with him with the sun burning down warming her skin, her flip flops slapping her feet gently with the murmur of Jake and Neddy behind them, she couldn't help but get this tight feeling that something really was wrong as Finn looked straight forward again, not once turning to look at her again like he was guilty or something.

"Finn, are you okay?" She murmured softly as she moved a little closer to Finn only to feel him stiffen and pull away slightly making her eyes widen once then harden and she let go of his hand moving away from him only to feel his apologetic gaze on her but she was the one to refuse to meet his gaze this time.

"Bonnie we...we need to talk." Finn murmured sounding strained as her head turned a bit for her to look up at him, their eyes meeting before he looked down.

"Fine." She replied hugging her elbows to her body tight and felt like this day, this perfectly beautiful day, would be ruined in a matter of minutes. She was silent after that, her heart beating rapidly against her chest as she looked at the ground with what felt like fearful kind of state as the walked up the street turning on Nicholas' with the park just up ahead which Bonnibel was happy for, grateful they lived close to the park.

"Jake, why don'tcha take Neddy ahead, me and Bonnie'll be there in just a sec." Jake shot Finn a shifty look, his brown eyes narrowing lightly.

"You sure bout that bro?" Jake asked crossing his arms while looking at Jake who just smiled at him. Jake was around Bonnibel's age, which made the both of them older than Finn by two years, but that didn't stop little Neddy from pinning after the older male.

"I'm sure. I just gotta talk to Bonnie bout something then we'll be there. Promise." Finn flashed a grin at Jake who looked at him doubtfully then sighed nodding reaching out grabbing Neddy's hand and walking away to the park leaving the awkward couple behind. Finn sighed making Bonnibel jerk jut a tiny bit looking straight up at Finn seeing his eyes darken as a breeze ruffled his hair and tugged playfully at his clothes while Bonnibel's hair just slammed into her face in tendrils that pissed her off and shoved them behind her ears then looked at Finn with a hard look in her eyes.

"Listen, I don't appreciate this kind of treatement. I understand you're younger, that I may not be so loving but still you shouldn't be this way." Bonnibel crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes burning into Finn who shuffled and cleared his throat nervously the dirt crunching and twisting underneath his shoes as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his shorts and looked at the ground before at Bonnibel again, a few thick locks of blonde hair falling into his face.

"Bonnie, you know I love you right?" She nodded looking at him without quite so much harshness as she stared at him curiously now but kept her arms tight across her chest. "Then I hope you'll understand in the best way that...I want to break up." That made Bonnibel drop arms to her sides, her eyes widening slightly as another breeze pulled a little thin lock of hair from behind her ear.

"You...want to _break up?_ " She asked slowly, as though she didn't understand the language he was speaking and he just looked down guiltily.

"Yeah. I realized when we...you know..it just didn't feel so right, besides it doesn't...honestly feel like you LIKE me like I like you. I just..I think we should end this now before something happens and makes everything awkward as hell you know? I should've...I felt like saying something before we-you know- but when it happened I felt like everything took a big step and I-I didn't want to hurt you." Finn's cheeks were flushed as Bonnibel looked at him with wide eyes that held orbs of shock, her face pale but she felt strangely happy, like she was instead getting good news rather than bad break up news and she smiled softly.

"It's fine Finn." She murmured as she stepped forward moving her arms around her, her head coming to rest right on top of his heart as his own arms moved back around her in response and she felt like this wasn't.. _right_.

But at least things didn't end in screaming, name calling or some horrible scandalizing thing between them and when they pulled away she felt like the right choice was being made. But when they walked to the park and he left her, his blue shirt making his eyes pop but more so when a certain girl Bonnibel's age walked forward; her body curved in right places, her hair a fierce red and she had large golden-amber looking eyes that glittered when they landed on Finn and she ran to him, meeting him half way and threw her arms around him in a happy gesture when her eyes locked on Bonnibel then looked down guiltily only to murmur softly into Finn's ear and he shook his head speaking back to her it seemed but whatever it was that he said her eyes glittered with happiness but she looked at Bonnibel with guilt even so.

"It is done, right?" It was the thick Korean accent behind Bonnibel that made her turn around her eyes locking onto her closest friend in the entire world, like the sister she never had, Lady. Yes her name was just Lady, but it suited her and she got Rainbow added onto it when she dyed her hair the color of the rainbow. Her dark brown eyes met Bonnibel's eyes as she walked forward, her hands locked together in front of her and she unlocked her hands moving her arms around Bonnibel.

"Yeah, it's done." Bonnibel sighed out shutting her eyes while burying her face into the soft curve of Lady's shoulder as she hugged her tight but there was no sadness here, just a pure strangely glowing happiness burning in her chest.

"I see I see. You don't seem sad, my friend." Lady mumbled as she patted Bonnibel's back softly, her hair flitting up lightly once with the breeze.

"I just...I wasn't feeling anything. But I'm a free girl, I can focus on my summer with you and Larissa, get ready for college and start my life, you know? Get through graduation and go on to accomplish all that free girl stuff." Bonnibel smiled as she pulled back slightly meeting Lady's dark gaze and her friend smiled at her serenely it seemed.

"Such a good girl." She mumbled in her thick accent and kissed Bonnibel's forehead in her friendly way making Bonnibel blush just a tinge when her friend tugged on a strange of her hair. "You'll have to re-dye your hair soon, you're roots are starting to show a tiny bit."

"I know, I get my allowance from the mother figure and I'll go to the store to buy some pink hair dye." Bonnibel rolled her eyes while huffing out the words but grinned holding her hand out smiling pleasantly when Lady grabbed it, her soft tan skin seeming darker than Bonnibel's medium-ish toned one. "But for now let's go and enjoy the day, okay?"

" _OMG_ what are you guys, like, doing! I've been waiting for, like, ever!" Bonnibel and Lady looked up seeing Larissa, her violet eyes flashing with annoyance as her pale curls bounced as she walked forward, her curvaceous pale body seeming to throw light back and the pair of girls looked at each other before walking to meet Larissa half way and she locked their arms together. "Godd you guys are so annoyingly slow!"

"Says you." Lady whispered the words in an attempt to down play her Korean accent but Bonnibel smirked at the girl over Larissa's head.

"Let's just go, before my dad get's here." Bonnibel smiled making Lady smile serenely in response and Larissa to huff out in annoyance as they walked forward, her flip flops slapping against her feet as she walked to the grass cutting up to the park, the green blades tickling her skin like little tickling caresses of tiny people.

"OMG are you, like, wearing MANDALS?!" Larissa's gasp got Bonnibel's attention before she and Lady locked eyes then burst out in loud laughter that hurt her stomach but it was infectious for Larissa started laughing as well, their laughter warmed Bonnibel's entire body as she smiled. Despite the break up it was a good day, something Bonnibel truly loved.


	2. Chapter Two

**L: So tell me gurl, what's goin' on with you and Finn? Cause if I gotta mess dat bitch up I'll do it, only for you and maybe on a Tuesday of next year when I'm, ya know, more fit.**

 **B: We broke up, it's fine! He can date who he wants now I don't really care if I'm gonna be honest.**

 **L: Gurl, I think you're going through some weird kind of guilt or grieving stage because I was a freaking MESS when my boyfriend broke up with me, do you need me to come over?**

 **B: Nah, I'm totally fine don't you worry bout a thing. Anyhow I think I should spend the night at home with poor, heartbroken Neddy.**

 **L: Oh heeeelll no! Not my baby Neddy! What happened to him?**

 **B: Jake didn't tell Neddy that he was dating Lady and was seen kissing her making Neddy's liking turn to pure heart break. Lady is really pissed at Jake, since he never told Neddy about them so she isn't talking to Jake.**

 **L: Good! That's mah girl! Jake broke Neddy's heart! He's such a sweetheart too! Ugh I hate Jake sometimes! Finn too!**

 **B: Come on you know that's a lie, Lis. You love Jake and Finn I know you.**

 **L: *grumbles in disdain* maybe I like them still but Jake STILL broke sweet Neddy's heart! Kick his ass in your brother's honor Bon!**

 **B: You sure are inspirational. I feel an urge to kick ass and I'M a peaceful person!**

 **L: Yeah right, Bon you kicked some girls ass in Elm school. Now let me point out, again,** _ELEMENTARY SCHOOL_ **.**

 **B: Hey! It was self defense and provocation! She was making fun of you, Lady and myself! She had it coming you know that!**

 **L:** _ELEMENTARY SCHOOL._

 **B:** _SELF DEFENSE AND PROVOCATION!_

 **L: Gurl, I gotta go to bed, you make this drama queen seem like a Princess compared to what you've been through.**

 **B: Rolling my eyes at ya right now, I hope you feel the shift of the Force with how powerful this eye roll is. But get your ass to bed and sleep!**

 **L: Don't tell me what to do, gurl! Or should I say- don't tell me what to do, WOMAN!**

 **B: Woman?**

 **L: It's your birthday! Come on, gurl! I can't BELIEVE you forgot it was your birthday! It's midnight, officially July 25th you are now an eighteen year old! Ahhh my baby's growing up! Then you'll be leaving me early in August to go to college! OMG I'm making myself cry!**

 **B: Come on Larissa! I won't leave so soon! Besides, we are graduates now as of last month and besides YOU'LL be going to college too along with Lady!**

 **L:Omg you're right but...it's sad thinking we'll be so far apart yet so close!**

 **B: Song lyrics?**

 **L: ...Maybe. Going to bed! TTYL!**

 **B: Night ya crazy!**

* * *

"Bonnie. Bonnie. _Bonnie!_ " Bonnibel jerked out of her sleep at her brother hissing her nae in the silence of her room and she blinked blearily at her bedside clock taking in the bright blue numbers. Three A.M.

"God Neddy, what do you want? I'm tired." She whined as she rolled onto her back, her arm draping across her forehead as her squinted tiredly meeting her brother's swollen red ones and she felt a stab of sadness. Her brother must have been crying hard and VERY long for them to be so swollen and so red like that, she sat up on her elbows, her hair sticking up in odd angles as her bed springs squeaked with the movement and her window, opened just a crack, sent in a warm still breeze in the room as the moon shone bright outside.

"Can...Can I sleep with you tonight? It's weird, I know, I'm fourteen, you're eighteen but I-I just..I just want, for one more night-"

"Come on get in the bed, I'm falling asleep as you speak." Bonnibel moved over, throwing the blankets open allowing her brother to slide in and she dropped the blankets around him as he cuddled against her, his head resting against her collar bone and his hair tickled her chin.

Neddy's cheeks were sticky from sweat and tears, his lashes were a little bit damp as he nuzzled into her and she lifted her hand up stroking his hair lethargically. Her bed was dipping in, the moon shedding in some light through her curtains as her head rested on the pillow, her hair spreading out ad she yawned loudly as her brother's breathing deepened slowly and she shut her own eyes, aware of the sound track of crickets outside her window and something about the sound was just...it was just...so...soothing that she couldn't...stay... awa...

* * *

Buzzing. Her phone was buzzing against her bedside table. Bonnibel's eyes opened slowly, her vision bleary with sleep as she yawned loudly stretching up and looked to the side, looking at her brother's sleeping face and smiled softly. His arms were wrapped around her waist as his cheek pressed to the top curve of her breast just barely and when she lifted her hand up stroking his hair he shifted whining softly a little bit.

The sun was bright, burning through her window as she turned her head lazily to stare out at the bright blue sky and yawned again moving her arm around Neddy. Her brother needed comfort, she knew he did and she would provide it but she reached out grabbing her buzzing phone and smiled seeing they were all fro Larissa. They ranged from demanding she text back straight to how Neddy was and what she wanted to do for her birthday and it made her roll her eyes and shake her head softly at her friend's behavior.

"Bonnie?" Bonnibel looked down, Neddy's voice soft and lethargic with sleep as his blue eyes meet her eyes, the fog of sleep clear in the glazed look of his eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's about nine o'clock." She answered yawning at the end of her sentence, little tears popping up in her eyes and she stretched just as Neddy did and he shifted keeping his head on her chest.

"Happy Birthday, Bonnie." Neddy smiled sweetly at her, his gaze becoming more alert as his pupils shrunk when he looked at the window and cringed lightly making Bonnibel laugh softly. He then sighed out tightening his arms around her waist. "I'm really gonna miss you, Bon."

"It'll be okay, Neddy. I'll always call, I'll text you so much you go insane and message you and skype you whenever you want. 'Kay?" Bonnibel smiled as the words poured out of her mouth then sat up with Neddy still clinging to her like he did when he was younger. "But for now I need to bathe and so do you."

"Fine." He grumbled then sighed as he slid out of the bed stretching, his shirt riding up to expose his stomach and he yawned loudly making Bonnibel chuckle softly then stand up after him, her mattress squeaking lightly at the lack of weight and her carpet was soft under her feet which were heavy feeling with sleep.

She stretched until her body quivered and yawned excessively and she moaned quietly then walked past her brother opening her bed room door which groaned and walked across the hall to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her which clicked gently and subtlety and she padded across the tiled floor to the shower pulling the curtain to the side a little bit and turned the faucet allowing water to burst out of the shower head. She grabbed the hem of her tank top throwing it to the floor then pushing her shorts and panties down letting them pool around her ankles and she stepped out of them.

Her reflection caught her attention out of the corner of her eye and turned facing her reflection in the mirror on the door (there was also one above the sink) and stared at her body. She wasn't thin nor was she overweight, but a soft mix of the both, her sides sloped down to her hips with a little flare, her thighs touched perfectly, her arms weren't thin but perfectly soft, the coloring a soft tan with just the tiniest touch of a white tan light not that it was noticeable.

Her hair, dyed pink, stood out brightly like a neon comparison to her skin but the one thing everyone thought weird? Her eyes. They weren't neon, weren't dark they weren't minty light but a bright piercing emerald green that burned out of her eyes like glowing gems and yet, despite how it seemed green eyes were rare, there was no flecks of any other color in her eyes, not even the mentioned gold rings that were around the pupils like doctors said there would be. No, her eyes were just a fierce solid emerald green that burned hot with curiosity but with that fierce color as well.

Her breasts, however, also got most peoples attention from how soft and big there were, bigger than her mothers and hung slightly low on her chest not perky like other girls at all but soft; malleable and squishy, something to nuzzle into and completely noticeable which she hated. She sighed turning away walking to the shower stepping in just as a knock on the door got her attention making her twitch lightly.

"Bonnie? You in there?" Her mother. She sighed out stepping into the shower, her hair immediately becoming saturated with the water that beat down on her skin immediately relaxing the tense muscles from her bodily evaluation.

"Yeah! Need something?" She called out the words while moving her hands over her hair and grabbed the soap scrubbing away while grabbing the body soap and moving it hard across her skin with precise motions and enough to make her skin turn a light red and she winced feeling a small trickle of soap move over her eye closing it immediately against the burn.

"Just wanted to tell you that Dad's coming home today!" Bonnibel smiled softly as the water pounded down and she washed the soap out of her eye then her hair and conditioned her hair, of course, then washed that out afterwards.

She turned the water off standing there, the warmth deep in er skin listening to her mother walk away as the water dripped off her hair to the shower floor along with a few droplets from the shower head before she began to shiver gently with the cold seeping in and she shoved the curtain open stepping out and padding across the tiled floor, leaving wet foot prints on th tiles grabbing a towel and avoiding her reflection as she opened the door walking out right across to her room thankful her brother had left already as she shut the door and began to towel dry herself off, the air cold against her warm skin.

She walked o her closet pulling on the only black t-shirt she managed to get and a pair of her dark jeans the material clinging to her and honestly, she had to admit wearing clothes without wearing a bra or panties felt much more relaxing. She moved her wet hair out from her shirt feeling it drip onto her shirt slowly wetting it when she grabbed the towel moving it over her hair in quick motions while bowing her head gripping her wet hair in fistfuls, squeezing the water out before rubbing it again. She finally flipped her head up, her hair now resting in wet waves against her back and she rubbed her hair a few more times before throwing the towel in her laundry basket and walked out.

Her jeans swished as she walked with each movement and her arms swung by her sides as she moved down the hall to the stairs and padded down them rubbing her temple gently. She reached the bottom of the stairs letting loose a little yawn peering in to the den seeing Neddy curled up on the couch fast asleep. She smiled gently then walked to the kitchen her feet slapping against the tiles lightly as she stretched her arms over her head and her mother looked up, her violet eyes shining with happiness as she bustled over throwing her arms around Bonnibel and she hugged right back instinctively.

"My baby girl, now an adult. God, I feel so old! My little girl, already to go off to college!" Her mother crooned softly into her hair as she stroked a lock of her dyed hair and held Bonnibel tight. "My sweet little girl."

"I love you too, Mom." She murmured back her voice soft, barely above a whisper as she shoved her face into her mother's neck closing her eyes gently much like she used to do when she was little. She held onto her mother, not wanting to move not wanting to speak or ruin the moment as she clung to her mother inhaling her sweet scent deep into her lungs as though to hold her there only to release out the breath and inhale once more.

"You've grown up so fast, how has time gone by so damn fast?" Her mother whispered, her arms tight around her as she held Bonnibel tightly only to pull away gently keeping Bonnibel in her arms, reaching a hand up brushing a pink lock of hair out of her gaze and she looked straight into her mother's eyes, a clash of violet and green. "You're not wearing your contacts today."

"Y-Yeah, I mean I wanted to just kinda..keep them out today. I mean you can't wear colored contacts and regular contacts at the same time." She laughed nervously gritting the words out then pulled away from her mother, already hating the decision she made to keep her color contacts safely put away.

"You look good I like your eyes. They're beautiful, I don't know why you feel the need to hide them away so much. They're rare, no one has eyes like you and that's what makes you so special." Bonnibel looked at her mother sharply her brows pulling tightly together as she stared at her mother who just smiled gently then jolted like she just got shocked. "Oh! Finn left a message for you, said he'd be around to hang out with you but that some girl- Phoebe?- wanted to talk to you too. I told him I'd tell you but that it was completely up to you to let him come around."

"Thanks, Mom." And she meant it. Her mother was crazy protective and crazy in general, but she loved her mother more than anything and she knew her mother knew it.

"You're birthday cake will be done in a little while, Dad'll be home soon to see you." Her mother pulled away saying the words in a flippant way that made Bonnibel sigh out gently grabbing the can of frosting opening it and stuck her finger in swiping some frosting from the can coating her finger and popped it into her mouth sucking on it while her mother turned around with a fake scowl. "Don't eat the frosting! Now I know where you get your sweet tooth!"

"You know you love me~" Bonnibel sang smirking wide and bright, her eyes parking with mischief as she stared at her mother who rolled her eyes softly at her daughter.

"I might love you. You're a pain in the ass sometimes, always have been but you're my princess." She sighed out looked at the ceiling then clasped her hands together as if in prayer. "Oh mighty Lord give me the sweet strength to deal with my demon child." She grinned at Bonnibel who burst out laughing loud.

"You're so stupid sometimes, but I love ya for it!" She grinned right back at her mother sliding around the little island and kissed her mother's cheek. "I think I'm gonna take a book and go lay out while the sun's out."

"Alright, remember I don't condone nude sun bathing unless it's in the spot we all picked out." Her mother reached out nipping her fingers against Bonnibel's chin gently smiling happily and playfully at her daughter.

"Ah yes for my father and dear brother would be blinded if they saw me naked even ONCE." Bonnibel sighed out placing a hand to her chest in a ' _woest me!'_ sort of way. "They'd be blinded by my terrible ugliness."

"Oh stop it! Now get out there, before Neddy wakes up and your father comes home." Her mother smirked snapping at her with the towel she held in what seemed like magic and Bonnibel gave a little squeal of laughter before dashing away laughing and ran out shoving open the side door leading to th back porch and backyard the sound of cicadas was overwhelming at first.

She walked to the book shelf held in the room and grabbed the first book she got her hands on which was, Patience and Sarah by Isabel Miller. She walked out onto the porch shutting the sliding door behind her and walked out into the grass underneath a tree that had been in their yard forever and laid under it on her stomach crossing her ankles and opened the book to page one. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad, maybe it'd be a great day the way it was starting to be other than Neddy being heartbroken but just as she started reading the sound of a car pulling up and a door slamming shut made her look up and sigh. Guess her reading would have to be spared for another time.


	3. Chapter Three

"So what do you want to do?" Bonnibel looked up at her brother, his eyes fixed on her and she sighed. The heat had kicked up just a few days after her eighteenth birthday had rolled around and it had jumped from 70 degrees up to 99 in two short days. The air conditions were blowing loudly but the heat was like a heavy blanket wrapping around the house in a disgusting haze.

"Nothing. It's too hot to run around or anything, let's just watch a movie." Bonnibel shrugged her shoulders, a bead of sweat running down her shoulder and down th length of her arm to her elbow while sweat beaded along her face and neck running down between her chest and along her stomach, as it had been for hours now.

"How long have Mom and Dad been going at it?" Neddy asked bluntly and dully, his hair clinging to his face in tendrils, his chest rising and falling with his breathes as his shirt clung to his body due to the sweat, large wet patches seeping through and Bonnibel felt bad for him but her shirt was slowly becoming soaked with sweat as well, annoyingly.

"Since he came home. After dinner." She mumbled her tone tired and she grabbed her ponytail sitting up, shivering at the lack of warmth of her sweat back against the couch strange as it was and lifted her arms up tying her hair into a sloppy, careless bun with her arms which felt like sweaty gummy worms.

"Damn. New record, how much you wanna bet we'll get a baby brother or sister by the time the sun sets." Neddy asked with some humor, his head rolling to the side in a lazy, limp movement as his eyes connected and met with Bonnibel's and she sighed.

"Ten bucks." Tiredly she responded, her skin was slick and shimmering in the overhead light, the sun burning hot and bright outside as if wanting in to the room but the curtains were thankfully thick keeping the sun from shining in.

"Guess this is what we get for fertile parents." Neddy huffed under his breath, his blue eyes sharp suddenly but sighed out slumping against the couch as if his body was just giving up movement all together as Bonnibel searched through the channels before settling on _Batman_ for Neddy while standing up only to sway lightly and her brother, who's eyes glued to the tv immediately when the movie was put on, looked at his sister with concern. "You alright?"

"Yeah just vertigo, sitting so long in this heat. I'm gonna grab a Mountain Dew, you want one?" Bonnibel walked across the carpeted floor (strange, yes, but most rooms were tiled like the kitchen, bathroom, her parents room, the hall way etc etc which Bonnibel thought weird) and stepped over the threshold shivering when her sweaty soles touched the cool tiles of the kitchen and she padded across, the sweat making her skin stick to the floor lightly as she walked to the fridge grabbing the door handle.

"Get me a Coke, actually!" Neddy finally called out, she smikled at the distracted tone and opened the fridge grabbing a can of outain Dew and twisted a bottle of Coke out of the pack and she kicked the door closed just as the door bell rang."Get the door!"

"I'm getting the dang door!" She shouted back snappishly, turning from her regualr easy going tone straight to a snappish one and she sighed through her nose holding the moist bottles, condensation already forming on them and put them on the heater in the hall and grabbed the handle of the door pulling it open. It was Finn, standing there sheepishly as sweat formed on his forehead in thick bullets only to run to his chin and drip off like tears, the whole collar of his shirt was soaked a darker version of it's color with his sweat and his blue eyes looked at her pleadingly.

"Bonnie, can me and Phoebe talk with ya?" He asked making her blink and she heard Neddy shifting audibly in the other room making a small irritated noise.

"Um...now isn't the best time, Finn. Me and Neddy are watching a movie and I'm gonna be going to Larissa's shortly." She knew how that sounded. She knew she sounded like she was avoiding him even if it wasn't true but she really wasn't! But many others including her brother, mother, Larissa and even _Lady_ assumed she was just avoiding Finn all together but she truly wasn't, not that she could care about him dating.

"I see. But could we, you know, talk when you come back?" Finn asked shuffling, his sweat feet making a soft squeaking noise against his flip flips and Phoebe looked at her, her gold-amber eyes burning into her like flames, trying to say something.

"Finn, I don't think there's much to talk about anymore. I understand that everything's over, I understand you want space to be with Phoebe, I understand that we're just friends, I understand all that and more. I just don't think there's much more to say or comprehend, you know?" Tilting her head the words spilled past Bonnibel's lips, she was sure her green eyes must've been dark for Finn looked away guiltily.

"I...guess. I just don't want things to be, you know, awkward between us and we just never-" Bonnibel held her hand up stopping his stuttering as her lips twitched with the beginning of a smile.

"It's fine. I promise, but you should get home and out of the heat. I'll text you later, you too Phoebe." Dismissively she waved her hands and Finn gave her a tentative smile as the couple turned and walked across the small porch, opened the screen door and walked down the steps to the side walk and she shut the door sighing then grabbed the bottle and can, now a slightly warmer but still cool in her sweaty hands and walked into the living room flopping into her spot and tossed Neddy his Coke which he caught easily.

"You know I don't appreciate being an excuse for you to avoid talking with Finn." Bonnibel just responded with a small 'hm' noise and Neddy dragged his eyes away from the screen to look at his older sister. "You sound like you're just avoiding him, like I'm avoiding Jake. You're gonna have to hang out with the guy sooner or later."

"Nah, I don't HAVE too. I just.. don't feel an urge to be hanging out with him is all. I'm not avoiding him or anything, it's just how I'm feelin'." She shrugged cracking open her can and taking a mouthful of Mountain Dew.

"You know that kills sperm, or so they say."

"That's just stupid."

"You're telling me. So, have you decided what college ya wanna go to?"

"Hmm...I applied all aroud but I'm thinking of going to a province in Ontario, Canada. Toronto. It seems like a nice place, pretty and plus with the snow it can't be so incredibly hot right? But then again even if it is then it won't be as hot as here." She thoughtfully said her gaze taking a curios think-y look while Neddy looked sad but strangely pissed.

"So you're just going to go away to Toronto? I thought you'd be going to a local place! Somewhere near home!" Neddy shouted standing up off the couch and, despite the sweat sticking and trickling down his body, had sudden energy as his eyes burned like gas blue flames, his jaw tight with anger as his hands clenched into fists surprising her. "I thought you'd be near here! You made us believe you'd be close not so far! What the hell Bonnie!"

"Neddy you don't understand it was the first place that accepte-" Neddy shook his head hard against her words lifting his hands up to his ears glaring at her but she saw tears welling up in those blue eyes of his making her chest ache.

" _NO! YOU SAID YOU'D COME HOME ONCE IN A WHILE! YOU SAID YOU'D BE CLOSE TO HOME! YOU LIED! YOU'RE-YOU'RE- YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR!_ " He screams tears trickling down his sweaty cheeks as she looked at him with wide eyes, wondering what was setting her brother off so badly as his tears poured down his red cheeks like mercury slipping off a dish, fast and quick.

"Neddy, please calm down. I won't be that far away! Just six hours!" She stood up looking at her brother with wide eyes but he glared at her through his watery gaze and, because the bottle of Coke was glass, he picked up the half filled bottle and threw it across the room where it smashed in an explosion of glass and soda the fizzed as a sob burst free from Neddy and she looked at him as he roughly wiped his tears.

"You lied. You're worse that fucking Jake! You _lied_ to me!" He screamed but his voice cracked from the screaming as she reached out to him when he dashed around her to the stairs pounding up them with loud thumps proving how hard he was relying on the soles of his feet as he pushed himself up and the thumps of him running down the hall then the door slamming to his bedroom made Bonnibel jump. She stood in a daze even still, in the aftermath of her brother's freak out and she heard her parents door open and her mother to come down with a robe on, her hair messed up and lips swollen. Her father followed close by in nothing but boxers, his blonde hair messed up with a couple red splotches on his neck and chest as his green eyes surveyed the mess and room then stopped on Bonnibel.

"Bonnie? What happened?" Her mother walked down hesitantly then her violet eyes widened and she dashed forward cupping Bonnibel's face. "Bonnie! What's wrong! Talk to me baby, what's wrong!"

"I...Let it s-slip I was going to Toronto when Neddy asked and-and he...he flipped out. He said I was a liar, that I lied to him and worse than Jake. Mama...Mama I fucked up myself so bad. I don't think Neddy wi-will never let it go." She whimpered out suddenly aware of how cold she felt and how tears were just gushing down her cheeks as her bottom lip trembled hard.

"Oh baby." Cooing soft nonsense it seemed as her mother's arms wrapped around her Bonnibel clung to her tightly as she whimpered and she heard her father going upstairs and going to Neddy's room but she shut her eyes, her lashes wet and sticking together, hoping to make it up to her little brother.

* * *

"Bon, I'm sure it'll be okay when you get home." For once, Larissa wasn't freaking out and looked sad as her violet eyes seemed to burn into Bonnibel who sighed. "Seriously."

"I know. But I can't help feeling bad, I mean how is he going to feel when Mom tells him that we all knew I was going to Toronto? He's going to be hurt as all hell and it's my fault." At this time, Bonnibel had finally gotten over to Larissa's house and they were laying on floating rings in the water which felt amazing on such a hot day.

"It'll be okay, he probably just needs some space ya know?" Larissa smiled gently at Bonnibel who just lightly splashed water up with her toes while holding a sulking look on her face as her hands flopped underneath the cold chlorine water beside her little float. "How bout you stay over here tonight?" _That_ made Bonnibel look up.

"Really? You'd seriously let me?" She asked with an incredulous look and tone, her eyes wide as she blinked lightly with surprise.

"Of course, gurl! You're my dude no matter what and I like having you around; besides you have to admit my house is a SHIT ton cooler than you're Satan hot house isn't it?" Bonnibel couldn't stop the smile tugging at her lips as she managed and swirling around in a circle and let her head flop back as water lapped at her skull and hair softly in a way that tickled as she stared at Larissa, squinting lightly when the sun burst out from behind a cloud but kept her eyes open a bit.

"Thank you, seriously. I don't know what would've happned at home if I stayed there the night. I appreciate it." She sent a small, grateful smile at Larissa who just grinned bright.

"You're welcome! Oh, BTW Lady's coming over in a short while so we should get out and get inside." Larissa then scrunched up and sank through the round opening of her ring and under the water only to pop up on the other side of her float in a splash and grabbed her ring throwing it onto the ground shrugging at Bonnibel's expression and she sighed sliding off her own float and sinking under the water, loving the muffled sounds of the cars going by, even the wind that picked up a bit, the sound of Larissa moving to the latter and climbing up it. It was peaceful being underwater; there was no expectations, no hard decisions, no real connections when hands dunked under yanking her up. "Come on!"

"Sorry, sorry." She replied grinning up at her huffy friend as her hair hung in her face dripping softly wit water and she used Larissa's hands as leverage and was pulled up out of the water with a loud splash and sighed moving her hands over her wet hair which felt strange stiff, scratchy like a Barbie dolls hair. "Can I use one of your many bathrooms?"

"Gurl, do you even feel the need to ask? This is practically your house too! Go on and use one, before Lady get's here!" Jokingly Larissa reached out tapping the back of Bonnibel's left thigh making the pink haired girl roll her eyes and walk off to the bathroom adding extra sway to her hips.

"Enjoy the veiw!" She shouted cattily over her shoulder and smirked along with it making Larissa burst out loudly even as her cheeks burned gently and she dashed into the house. Her skin felt itchy with the drying chlorine water, her hair felt stiff and she wanted to wash, wash, wash and yes, wash it all away.

Larissa's house was huge, a spacey kitchen with a little island to eat with chairs with a table not far away from it even if it was showy off but more than any piece of furniture, or decoration or framed picture the house just had this huge just-EMPTY feeling as Bonnibel padded down the tiled floor to the downstairs bathroom reaching a hand out to grab the smooth handle and her palm pressed against the smooth wood as she opened the door and froze at the sight before her.

Standing in the middle of the bathroom was a pasty girl, her body was thin but beautifully curved yet thin, she had a dark bruise looking mark on her side; water dripped down her body as her wet hair clung to her body in dark strands and her head had snapped around looking at the door, her gray eyes bright and sharp as they looked at the door way, her lips opening with a breath as her perfect brows moved down and her eyes narrowed while Bonnibel's cheeks burned a bright crimson and the pasty girl's eyes widen.

"I-I'm so-sorry!" She stammered then slammed the door shut dashing down the hall with her head bowed and she pressed her hands to her trembling lips as her face burned dark as she scuried up the front hall stairs, the steps hard and solid under her feet even as her heart slammed against her ribs painfully. She reached the landing of the stairs, the tiles cold against her wet feet as they slapped against the floor when she turned left, the cream color of the walls were a blur as she ran to the bathroom and shoved the door open and slammed it laning against the door trembling from head to toe.

She trembled as hard as a leave with a hard breeze, her hands tight against her mouth as she trembled fiercely, her heart beating away quickly against her chest as her wide eyes stared, taking in nothing but seeming to see. Did...Had that really happen? Did she really just go and barge in on a person? She closed her eyes leaning her forehead against the door sucking in beathes though her nose as she trembled gently. If she was a mess then he wondere what kind of mess that poor girl must be! Hell she didn't even knock! There was a soft knock on the door making her jum badly at the sudden sound and she felt her stomach tightening as a foreboding feeling spread through her chest.

"Gurl are you, like, okay?" Larissa. She blew out a breath collapsing on the floor in relief as she let her head fall back and then moved onto her hands and knes moving to the shower turning it on. "Bon! I swear if you don't answer, naked or not, I'm barging in there!"

"I'm-I'm fine! Don't worry, I just decided to use this bathroom instead, I'll bout in a minute!" She called out, her tone shaky but as she pulled her bthring suit off, the smell of chlorine seeming to double, she stepped into the shower despite it feeling chilly against her skin her head lolled back softly as her eyes shut, the feel of the shower floor was good as he cool water moved over her skin.

The sound of the water hitting the floor and walls, soft but loud with a soft little plinks gather in one large noise helped calm Bonnibel down but as she opened her eyes softly staring up at the ceiling, she wondered just how bad that was. After all she'd never really seen, well except her mother of course, another naked girl in her life and that's what freaked her out partially. Sh moved her hands over her wet hair sighing as the strands became softer as the water saturated into her hair and she grabbed the bottle of shampoo pouring some in her hand and scrubbed it in hard, hard enough to form suds.

Then she rinsed it out tilting her head back all the way as the suds tickled her back and the back of her legs when the suds ran down low enough and she moved her hands over her hair pushing, squeezing and rubbing the soap out then reached out grabbing the conditioner and scrubbed that in and repeated the process. She then turned the water off standing there for a few moments calming herself down the best she could as she shut her eyes swaying softly with a fatigued feeling and she opened her eyes again after some seconds or minutes stepping out of the shower grabbing a towel and pat her self ry then rubbed her hair.

"Hey gurl, your bag is in my room!" Larissa called through the door again making Bonnibel smile gently.

"I'm coming now!" She called back padding across the bathroom picking up her bathing suit on the way an opened the door, the towel wrapped tight around her body.

"Good, come on. Let's get you in some clothes and then I want ya to lay down you looked tired as all hell." A soft frown pasted over Larissa's lips as she looked at the shorter girl who scowled softly at watched the frown turn to a scowl and she fought a grin as her friend lead her to the bedroom where Lady was sitting in the window seat.

"Hey, Lady." Bonnibel smiled as she walked to her backpack unzipping it only to plunge her hand in grabbing a tank top and shorts sliding them on quickly and lays out on the bed, arms flopping up over her head crossing over one another making her tank top ride up a tiny bit.

"Hello, how're you?" Lady smiled at Bonnibel, the words would sound formal to anyone else but Bonnibel knew just how deeply _in_ formal those words was in the greeting and she smiled.

"I'm fine I'm fine. Walked in on some girl but fine none the less." Bonnibel said smiling gently as she sighed and Lady smiled softly at the pink haired girl.

"You must be talking about Marceline." Bonnibel looked at Lady sharply with a surprised look but the surprise doubled at how her heart seemed to flutter just the tiniest bit before it stopped as abrupt as it came.

Curiosity was burning inside of Bonnibel for some reason, she looked up making a small noise in her throat. Marceline. Marceline. The girl's pasty skin and her dark hair with those gray eyes...yes she was definitely a Marceline. "Who's Marceline?"

"Marceline is my new step-sister." Sadly Lady turned looking out the window and Bonnibel felt her chest clench tight. Her mother had divorced his father to move back to South Korea leaving her in her father's house and her father had remarried to a new woman.

"I'm sorry, Lady." She frowned softly sitting up looking at her friend who just smiled sadly and shook her head.

"No apologies. I'll introduce you to her." Lady stood up just as the door opened and Bonnibel felt her cheeks burning a dark red when Marceline walked in, her gray eyes landing directly and solely on Bonnibel.

"Marceline, this is my friend Bonnibel. Bonnibel, this is my step sister, Marceline." Lady nodded seeming satisfied then sat down looking out the window again as Bonnibel squirmed, uncomfortable underneath those searing, searching eyes and she looked up only to jolt when her eyes met Marceline's.

"So. You're the pervert that walks in bathrooms without knocking." Marceline finally said setting a spark of irritation to life inside of Bonnibel who narrowed her eyes. "You look so prim and proper, sitting and blushin' like that I doubt you've ever had the grace of seeing someone of the same sex naked before huh?"

"Sh-Shut up! It was an _accident!_ " Bonnibel protested, her fists curling into fists against her thighs as her body became tense, the bed shifting as she moved her legs to sit up straight.

Marceline widened her eyes at Bonnibel giving her an innocent look, her hair falling into her face a bit as she shifted making floor boards groan gently under the carpet. Her shirt was black with a yellow snake coiled around what honestly looked like two muddy heads made out of candy on stakes, the hem hanging just over the brim of black jeans and red boots adorned the girl's feet. "Right right. That's what all perverts say, isn't it?"

"No it isn't and I'm not a damn pervert!" Bonnibel was now on her knees, her hands clenched even tighter than before as her jaw tightened to a near painful point as she glared at the dark haired girl.

"Sure sure. Listen, Lady I'ma head out to band practice tell _my_ mom that I'll be home later tonight." Marceline smoothed her hands over her shirt with what looked like loving movements and she walked across the room, her boots seeming to make soft thumping clicks against the carpet and she grabbed a dark bag with a little dark, dirty red limb hanging out of a zipper pocket of Marceline's bag and before Bonnibel could open her mouth, or Lady for that matter, Marceline was gone with her hair trailing behind her like a dark cape.

"Wow she's..." Bonnibel wasn't sure she wanted to finish her sentence but Lady sighed gently as her legs dropped making her feet thump onto the floor and her dark eyes met Bonnibel's sadly.

"Yeah. She is bitch." Lady sighed out and Bonnibel flopped back fuming internally. "You should try and get sleep, Larissa'll be mad if you don't."

"Yeah yeah." She sighed rolling onto her side as she curled up as Lady smiled gently at her and walked out of the room shutting the door with a soft tiny click leaving Bonnibel alone.

Marceline. Tch. Bonnibel felt irritated just THINKING of the other girl, how she carried herself, how she spoke, that stupid damn smirk she had seen when Marceline bent grabbing her bag, how her gray eyes danced with Bonnibel's irritation. She shut her eyes angrily huffing through her nose and she curled up tighter crossing her arms over her stomach as she wiggled against the mattress as if willing it to be comfortable but as she laid there, hot and sweaty irritated with Marceline in her mind, she knew sleep was the LAST thing she'd ever get for a while.


	4. Chapter Four

"Oh my little baby!"

"Mom! Stop!"

"Promise you'll call? Everyday? Every night? That'll you'll Skype us lots?"

"Yes Mom now let go! I'm going to suffocate if you don't let me go!"

July had flown by quick,maybe to quick for now it was the warm haze of August 23rd and Bonnibel was standing beside the car her parents had bought her just some odd months ago finally when she got her driver's license yet at that second her mother was strangling and choking her with breath stealing hugs that made her squirm. The sun was just coming up, dusting the horizon with fluorescent oranges and neon pinks that with a small stretch of cerulean blue forming with the bright white light of the sun beginning to light and dust everything with colors and bring the dark grasses, the deep browns and greens of leaves into colors along with the whites, yellows, greens and blues of the houses to life.

"Come now Karen, it's early and Bonnie's got a long drive and she should get it done while she's awake enough too. Six hours is a long time." Her father's voice broke into the hug making her mother pout as she let go of Bonnibel who breathed a sigh of relief and looked at her father, his green eyes burned into her the gold around his pupil standing out like neons and she felt envious her father got those gold rings around his pupils and she didn't; but other than that slight difference their eyes were identical. Her father walked forward opening his arms for her and she smiled at him walking forward throwing her arms around him hugging him tight.

"Thanks Dad, I don't think I could handle much longer of the hug of death." Bonnibel whispered gently, her eyes shutting as she inhaled her father's scent which was a strange mix of cigarette's, bubblegum and citrus making it all smell so good it was near intoxicating just to inhale it.

"You're welcome, kiddo. Just remember to call and let us know you're alive once in a while. Okay?" He murmured his breath warming the top of her head gently as she opened her eyes gently just a little bit staring into her father's dark shirt and snuggled into him a little bit as she sighed out softly with content. She always had been a Daddy's girl and always will be.

"Okay." She finally replied as she stepped back, some loose gravel crunching and twisting beneath her sneakers and looked up into her father's eyes when she noticed Neddy strangely clinging to their mother and she turned looking at him smiling soft and reached out fisting her hands like a baby. "Come on Neddy, I know you wanna hug me." He huffed out in an irritated way walking forward and threw his arms around her in which she curved her arms around him also with her right hand ending up on the back of his head and one around him resting on his side and grinned.

"Stupid." He muttered under his breath, his forehead jut resting underneath her neck against her collar bone and she smiled stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Neddy. You understand right?" She mumbled holding him tight as she squeezed him gently like she used to do when they were younger and he was being irresistibly cute.

"I understand. Besides, when you come home I'll have to introduce you to Kyle." He replied making a blush floor his cheeks making them burn a dark crimson that made her smirk.

"Oh hoho~ Got a little boyfriend do ya?" She smirked poking his side when he pulled away his cheeks burning hot as he scowled at her making her laugh loudly. "I'll miss you, seriously Neddy."

"Yeah yeah, now leave before Mom starts wailing and pulling out baby books." Neddy replied stuffing his hands into his pockets as the oranges and pinks became dust light barely there as the sky began to burn blue and the dark night receded further while a few stars remained trying to twinkle and she smiled then sighed as the screech of cicadas started up and walked to the car pulling her keys out unlocking her car with a flare of the head lights which went out when she opened the divers side door and looked at her family. Her mother was squeezing Neddy to her chest who was squirming and wiggling, her father sighing but sending her a soft warm smile at her as her mother's watery gaze focused on her and she gave a watery, sad smile.

"You'll be fine without me, Mom. I know you will, so don't look so sad! I'll be home for Thanksgiving." She smiled when her mother's face burst into a shinning happiness that made her father send her a grateful smile.

She climbed into her car sliding her key into the ignition and turning it making the car erupt into purring life with soft little vibrations from the car itself as it cooled and she sighed out turning her GPS on and she clenched the steering wheel; though she felt so ready, her heart was just thumping and hammering away at her chest as her stomach tighten but felt so light and airy it was sickening and she struggled to calm down as she pushed her foot down on the gas and pulled away from the sidewalk hearing her mother shouting goodbyes making Neddy push her to the house and she smiled in a melancholic way already.

She pushed down on the gas revving the engine and took off down the street, the purr of the engine, the soft wind coming through her window ruffling her hair gently, the trees and houses going past that were so familiar just moved past as she drove and she felt scared, very scared, but there was something so...so liberating about leaving home. About leaving this place and starting as a new girl, making herself KNOWN, to BE somebody while also being who she wanted to be. She watched the GPS start up and her directions along with the little screen of streets and her little car icon popped up and she breathed.

"Goodbye, old Bonnibel. It's time for Bonnie to live now." She murmured the words to herself and thought them like a mantra but still she shook with nerves but was happy to be going and loved that she was going to be a new person. Start a new life and hopefully, if things go right, even get a new relationship with people. Hopefully.

* * *

Bonnibel?" Bonnibel jerked out of her slight tired haze looking up at the RA, a perky twenty something girl with a too tight shirt that pushed the tops of her breasts out while hugging the curves of them and her skirt, knee length hugged her just as tight leaving nothing to the imagination but with her buttery blonde hair and big ocean blue eyes she sort of fit this look. It wasn't like she looked..slutty, more distracting.

"Uh, yeah?" Her mind was so behind with her mind, her eyes just..glued to the RA's clothes and body wondering how _anyone_ could dress like that...

"Time to go to your room, your roommate is already there!" The RA, who then reminded Bonnibel her name was Jess, helped pick up her pink duffel slinging it over her shoulder along with her soft lavender suitcase, leaning it forward on it's wheels.

Bonnibel picked up her backpack and two boxes then followed Jess when the girl asked if she was fine and they walked in silence. Well, Bonnibel in silence, Jess was talking and babbling in a way that made Bonnibel a little relaxed as they walked to the dorms, the building was large and beautiful, plenty of windows in the hall that was see-able through the blaring sun but the building was wide and tall with about four floors it seemed not to mention the ground floor and lounge for the students but the dorms were unisex, strangely, but Bonnibel grew up with her brother so she wasn't too afraid of that. When they walked into the building, Jess holding the door open, Bonnibel walked in through the lounge with Jess babbling behind her and because she couldn't very well see she slammed into someone who yelped loudly.

"Oh my god I'm sorry!" Bonnibel gasped as the boxes spilled on their sides the contents spilling out and she froze when she met incredibly wide, surprised looking turquoise irises with long pale hair and deep toned skin with a thin body structure making her look tiny and the girl looked up only to blush and scramble to the boxes.

"No no! It's my fault! I didn't see you and of COURSE you have boxes so you can't see! God I'm clumsy!" The girl stammered pushing the contents that spilled out of the boxes back in blushing a pierce hot red and Bonnibel couldn't help but feel sad the girl was so flustered.

"Ah I see you met your roommate! Bonnibel, this is Miranda. Miranda, this is Bonnibel." Jess perky voice popped up behind them and Bonnibel looked away blushing.

"Oh! Nice to meet you then!" The girl climbed to her feet smiling sweetly and reached her hand out connecting it with Bonnibel's and they shook hands when the door opened with feet dragging on the ground and a groan.

"Oh come on! No way YOU'RE here?! The pervert?!" Bonnibel tensed then looked over her shoulder meeting annoyed gray eyes as Marceline placed her black nailed hands on her hips with a displeased look.

"I said I'm no a pervert and that day was a damn accident!" Bonnibel snapped tensing up as her contacted eyes-now blue- narrowed on the black haired girl. "You know it was an accident! No way would I ever want to see someone like _you_ naked like that!"

"Ha! Like you have been dreaming about this amazing bode! You took your sweet time closing that door!" Marceline shouted then scoffed at the end of her sentence and little did Bonnibel know but her feet carried her to Marceline who narrowed her eyes.

"Cut the shit! It was an _accident!_ I don't care about you! I don't want to know about you! You're just a punk who doesn't have any respect for anyone! Not even Lady!" Bonnibel shouted straight into her face her cheeks hot as her hands clenched into tight fists and she felt a tingling in her palms that made her long to strike out and hit something. Hard. And if Marceline didn't stop her fist would be connecting with that smooth unblemished face. "And besides I don't care about your _stupid_ body! **_I'm not gay!_** "

They glared at each other, a fierce glare against fiery gray that sent chills through Bonnibel as Marceline glared at her then grinned. "I'd like to see you say that by the end of freshman year." Marceline whispered suddenly making the atmosphere go cold along with Bonnibel, her eyes widening as her burning anger melted making her feel numb as her blue contacted eyes met Marceline's gray ones and she smirked victoriously and smugly.

"Girls! Girls! That's quite enough! There's no fighting in the dorms or on campus! Now back up. _Back up!_ " Jess was suddenly in existence again along with all the stares and even Miranda stared at her with wide eyed hesitation but admiration too. Bonnibel jerked realizing how close she was to Marceline, just close enough that if she swayed forward she'd be leaning against Marceline's body.

"I'm sorry...Miranda? Help me to our room?" Bonnibel murmured now feeling tired from the long drive and from that little scene with Marceline turning around walking forward grabbing her boxes and Miranda grabbed her suitcase and her duffel from Jess who was scolding through the lounge quickly with her jeans swishing with each step and Miranda chased after her quickly and they were then running up some stairs and she couldn't help but feel grateful they were on the first floor. "Listen...Miranda I'm sorry. I'm not like that."

"It's fine! I mean...Marceline does seem like she deserves it. She's been like that for half a month, acting like a punk bitch." Miranda bitterly said as her turquoise eyes narrowed softly. "How do you know her anyways?"

"She's the step sister of a close friend of mine." Bonnibel replied after clearing her throat and when the got to a door, the walk seeming internally, the numbers one-oh-seven screamed out in bright teal coloring and Miranda grabbed the scrunchy looking thing around her wrist with the key and inserted it into the lock unlocking it with a click and kicked the door open walking in and Bonnibel looked around the room blinking rapidly.

The room was a little big, it was a decent sized dorm room with one bed to the left of the room the sheets a beautiful mix of any and all shades and colors of sea glass, clothes were bursting or hanging out of the suitcase on the bed and there was an open closet where about two pairs of shoes rested on their sides thrown in hastily. The carpet was a deep midnight blue, the walls a a pale lime green that was pretty easy on the walls; there was two desks on either side of the room for a laptop, the tall lamps stood in the corner of Miranda's side but there was a wall light on her side which easy access.

While Miranda's bed looked a little small Bonnibel stared wide eyed at her own bed, the thing was big! It was way bigger than anything she'd ever slept on before and it was a surprise to her, the mattress bare just waiting for her sheets to go on it when the sound of the handle of her suitcase being pushed down with a click snapped her out of it and she whipped around looking at Miranda's friendly face.

"M-Miranda I don't need this side we can switch if you want." She weakly exclaimed while looking around when Miranda shook her head and smiled.

"It's totally fine! We sadly didn't get one of the cooler ones up stairs with the two seperate rooms and bathroom, but this one uni room is pretty awsome right?" Miranda smiled twirling over to her bed before falling back on it and grinned at Bonnibel who couldn't hold back her own grin; Miranda's enthusiasm and smiles were infectious.

"It's pretty awesome. So wait, let me ask. Marceline was here BEFORE the semester started?" Bonnibel asked sounding curiously blank to her own ears as she opened the bo that held her bed sheets and pulled them out the soft pink fabric a welcome sensation to her fingers and hands as she grabbed the fitted sheet moving it over one corner then down to the bottom of the bed pulling it over that corner and padded around to the left corner shoving it down and to the last left top corner and pulled it over marveling at how it fit the bed perfectly only to realize her mother had bought her NEW sheets that looked exactly like her old ones at home and sighed.

"Bonnibel? You hear me? Sorry if I sound impatient I'll let you just make your bed and wai-"

"No no! It's okay, tell me what were you saying again?"

"I said that Marceline came in early because she wanted to get the basics of her classes down, learn the schedule and get a head start stating she wasn't smart. I mean it's admirable, a little true but kind of..downer-ish for a punk bitch like her. She's always ragging on herself a lot and one time I heard her sobbing in the bathroom for some reason." Miranda's lips pressed together as the sun shone into the room happily, lighting everything up much to Bonnibel's annoyance as she climbed on the bed whipping her sheets out to make them flutter down and rest straightly then hopped off, tucking her light sheet under the bed first then her dark, heavier one and grabbed the pillows placing them down while thinking.

"Hm. Interesting, sad but interesting. But I think it's best to just leave her alone; don't mess with her and she won't mess with us." Bonnibel stated placing her hands on her hips as she looked at her bed with satisfaction only to yawn loudly and covered her mouth with her hand.

"You must be tired, our RA told me you drove six hours to get here so you should lay down and rest. Classes don't start for a while, in the next two days-so because todays Monday classes will start on Wednesday! So plenty of time to get accustomed to the college and campus. So just lay down and sleep for now okay? If you're not awake before dinner in the Cafeteria then I'll just bring something up for you, we _do_ have a mini fridge and microwave~" Bonnibel laughed at Miranda's tone, the sing songy way she said it and the blonde grinned widely at Bonnibel then chuckled walking to the door her hair fluttering like long thick strands of silk. "So just get some rest! Don't worry I got you covered!"

"Thank you, seriously I appreciate it." Miranda just gave her a smile as she flitted out of the room with only the click of the door to tell her she left and Bonnibel flopped back and closed her eyes sighing out softly.

Curling up on her side softly her sigh turned into a loud yawn that made tears spring in her eyes. The blankets were soft, so soft and the mattress was also firm but soft enough it was comfortable enough for her to snuggle into and her eyes closed slowly but surely on their own. She yawned and curled up tighter, her lashes fluttered ever so softly in little bursts that tickled her skin and with another yawning sigh she was out like a light.


	5. Chapter Five

**_I will put this warning in, very quickly, but there will be lesbianism in this chapter! The yuri will be graphic and will be near the end, but for those who don't like this then just ignore this chapter!_**

* * *

When Bonnibel woke up again her vision was hazy, her skin covered in a very light sheen of sweat for she hadn't taken off her sweat shirt making her uncomfortable, the bed sheets were twisted and tangled under her with her leg spread wide to the opposite side of the bed her feet near dangling off as her other leg remained straight. Her mouth tasted horrible, her vision bleary from sleep and her head was pounding from her long deep sleep as she sat up groaning softly to herself, tensing subconsciously at the groan of her bed only to remember she wasn't at home anymore and her bed was new, silent not old and creaky like her old bed. Why was it that now she missed the familiar squeak of springs in the mattress, the groaning of wood as she moved around on that bed?

She sighed scooting to the edge of the bed only to realize the room was dark but not pitch black, the light blue curtains-which she didn't even notice before in her survey of the room- were parted revealing the night outside. There wasn't the familiar screaming cicadas or loud crickets just a few and the wind was whipping through the trees outside making a soft howling noise as the full moon outside provided bright but dull light that lit up the room slightly. She looked over at Miranda's bed seeing the body of the small girl stretched out, her arm dangling off the bed as her head turned facing the room, a little strand of drool running down her chin as she snored just lightly the noise barely there and it made Bonnibel smile.

That's how Neddy used to sleep when he was really small and it made her want to giggle but she turned to go to their door room grabbing her own small key and paused looking at a tin foiled covered plate and smiled softly. So Miranda really HAD saved her a plate. She grabbed the plate walking to the door with the carpet muting her footsteps and she opened the door which swung open with perfect silence and she padded out shutting the door with a soft click and sighed.

She held the plate walking down the hall stopping when she saw the bathroom and paused but shook her head dashing forward to the stairs moving down them with quick steps as she ran down them all but bouncing off them when she reached the last step walking into the lounge which was barren of any other person. She walked forward spotting a microwave behind a small island and she walked around it opening the microwave taking the tinfoil off the plate and popping it into the microwave pressing the buttons and listened to the soft whirring of her plate moving around and around in a slow circle while she leaned back against the island with her palms flat against the cool surface.

She felt groggy, tired still, which made her make the decision that after eating she would go straight back to bed even if that wasn't a good idea she needed some more sleep, after all she fell asleep around dinner and it was-what? She looked at the clock for the time. It was only nine. So it was probably four-forty five when she fell asleep and nine now so that was...probably about four hours. She'd slept for hours which meant it was fine for her to get some more sleep after all she needed it, she'd be touring the campus with Miranda tomorrow and meeting the professors which would seriously be good if she was up early as to make a good impression showing she was a good-

"What are you doing awake?" She screamed a little bit whipping around to meet a tired sleep rumpled Marceline, her long dark hair standing up at odd angles like she'd been sleeping, a tired glaze to her eyes and her band shirt she was wearing the day the met which just barely hid the fact that she was ONLY wearing that shirt and panties.

"I fell asleep at dinner and I'm getting something to eat then going back to bed." She snapped out turning when the microwave beeped as Marceline yawned loudly rubbing her cheek which created a soft whishing sound of her skin rubbing together softly and yawned again.

"Okay." She yawned out in a groggy tone and shuffled forward making Bonnibel tense up, her muscles coiling like a snake, ready to run or stay put when the blakc haied girl walked past the microwave to the fridge grabbing a bottle of Mountain Dew stretching and Bonnibel watched her curiously. "What?"

"Nothing." She looked down popping open the microwave door grabbing her warm-hot food turning to the island picking up her fork and began eating only to register _what_ she was eating, which was stuffed mushroom ravioli but it was good all the same.

She was lost in lifting the fork to her mouth and down devouring the ravioli's on her plate with vigor and she felt her stomach filling slowly when a bottle of Mountain Dew plopped down by her resting hand and she looked up curiously at Marceline who flashed a crooked grin. "Take it. I have my own so no need to be afraid of getting diseases or something."

"Tha..nk you?" Bonnibel said slowly as though the words couldn't be strung together as her eyes began to throb lightly and she swore under her breath.

"What's up?"

"I slept with my contacts in, I'm screwed cause they might fuck up my eyes. I might be able to wear these ones again." She teared up and reached her fingers up popping the blue contacts out with a watery gaze and felt a little relief as the tears trickled down flushing her eyes out.

"Why wear contacts though?" Bonnibel looked at Marceline who had a genuinely curious look on her face blinking softly while her lips parted.

"What do you mean?" Bonnibel snapped then sighed at the loss of her blue contacts before dumping them away and only prayed her eyes wouldn't be harmed in a damaged way.

"You have nice eyes, why cover them up? Not a lot of people have green eyes you know, I think you'd be an eye catcher." Marceline smirked winking and laughed surprising Bonnibel when a little smile twitched at her lips.

"Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?"

"Eh, I like picking on people besides I AM half asleep right now. I will say this-um what's your name?"

Bonnibel rolled her eyes sighing out as her eyes narrowed seeming to just burn straight into Marceline who winced lightly with a little sheepish grin. "Bonnibel."

"Alright. But listen to me when I say this, Bonnie. I am not a good person at all and it'd benefit you to just get used to that. Even if by divine intervention or God shit falls out of the sky to make us friends I would still be a terrible person, a big bitch. Understand that,Bonnie?" _That_ sounded like the Marceline who'd embarrassed her in the lounge not even hours before.

"Yeah yeah I understand." She mumbled after swallowing a bite of ravioli when black finger nails popped into her line of sight and snatched a ravioli and she looked up scowling as Marceline smirked popping it into her mouth and making satisfied chewing noises that made Bonnibel glare.

"Don't look at me like that, I just wanted to try it I didn't eat dinner because of-"

"Love, are you ever coming back? You said you were coming down for a drink and neve-Oh! Am I interrupting something?" Bonnibel tensed up at a soft lilting British accent filled the air making a pair of green and gray break to look over at the girl standing in the door way.

"No, you're not interrupting anything." Marceline smoothly said as she seemed to ghost over to the girl, her hips swaying softly as she walked to the girl wrapping her arm around her waist and nuzzled her temple gently.

"I'm sorry however. You just didn't come back Marceline and I kind of...assumed something happened or something." The girl said her tone intoxicating even to Bonnibel when the girls dark eyes moved to Bonnibel and she blushed looking at her. "I'm very sorry I interrupted. I'm Aislin. It's spelled A-i-s-l-i-n but said like Ash-lin. Weird I know."

"Well I'm Bonnibel, it's weirder than Aislin." Bonnibel smiled pleasantly at Aislin who broke into a wide smile that looked pleasant but a wicked undertone.

"Not true, but it's unique to say the least." Aislin said as Marceline covered up a laugh with a cough which Bonnibel shot a glare at."I apologize for my girlfriend, however. She's rude to say the least." At that Marceline winced as an elbow was jabbed into her side and whined loudly.

"It's-It's fine.I didn't know she even had a girlfriend." Bonnibel stuttered out as she looked at Aislin who just smiled happily and pleasantly at her grinning before sending a playful glare at Marceline nudging her.

"You need to start telling your friends about me, Marce. Can't keep me in the shadows for long, love." Aislin said grinning wonderfully, her dark hair being lifted with Marceline's stroking/plucking motions making Aislin seem pretty content before squealing and Bonnibel looked down only to blush dark. Marceline was holding Aislin's breast in her hand squeezing the round breast gently every once in a while like it was a stress ball, soft gentle squeezes as she grinned darkly when her gray eyes met Bonnibel's as though seeking some kind of reaction.

"Marceline! Stop!" Aislin's words brought Bonnibel's gaze from Marceline's again as her cheeks burned hot but Aislin was squirming slightly in Marceline's arms but Bonnibel had a feeling that Aislin was enjoying the squeezes to her breast and she looked away turning grabbing the half filled plate.

"Ahh, where you goin' Bonnie?" Marceline playfully joked as she puffed out her cheeks making Bonnibel glare at her hotly and her fingers subconsciously clenched the plate tight in her grip.

"Piss off, Marceline! I'm going to eat in my room." Bonnibel snapped turning around marching out of the room her hair whipping with the hard fast movements like a curtain cutting off connections but as she reached the stairs going up them there was loud squeals of delight before it all melted into one loud moan of Marceline and the soft murmur of said girl who made Aislin moan loudly and cry out a tiny bit.

Bonnibel felt like a pervert, her fingers clenching the plate so tight her fingers hurt painfully but there was a...a dull tingling between her legs, her clit throbbing to a light rhythm as arousal seemed to just pool into her stomach and veins like the sweetest, drug addicting sensation as a shiver rocked itself over her. What the hell was wrong with her? She shook her head hard running up the stairs at a loud shout of Marceline's name that was laced with a moan of need.

Bonnibel's jaw tightened hard without her realizing it as she dashed up the stairs to her floor and then sped down the hall quickly, her hair fluttering lightly as she ran to her room, her heart racing painfully against her chest as she grabbed her dorm key tight shoving it in the lock and she twisted unlocking the door with a click and dashed in shutting it soft as possible and leaned against it before putting her key down and sat on her bed putting the food on her desk breathing loud in the quiet room. What the hell was wrong with Marceline?

* * *

"Marceline, you naughty girl you!" Marceline's gray eyes narrowed darkly on Aislin who panted beneath her, her cheeks flushed a dark red as their hips pressed and rubbed against one another slowly as Aislin moaned softly.

They'd left the lounge, once Marceline smirked hearing Bonnibel run upstairs, going straight to her single room and there they'd laid down on the bed and Marceline had worked Aislin out of her shirt and shorts leaving her in just her panties. Her breasts were medium sized but something Marceline could cup, her nipples erect as her lips parted with heavy hard breathes of arousal, her beautiful dark skin glistened with little beads of sweat as she squirmed with anticipation. Marceline stared down at her, admiring her body and face when a hand touched her cheek jerking her out of her thoughts.

"Marceline, love, are you alright?" Aislin asked looking at Marceline who smiled pushing into her cheek and leaned down sliding her thumbs into the elastic band of her panties pulling them down making Aislin's breath hitch.

"I'm fine~" She purred out pressing a kiss to the dip between Aislin's neck and shoulder, the bed creaking softly with her weight and movement, her hands pressing into the bed hard to keep balance as she kissed up and down before biting down as her fingers found Aislin's dripping wet sex making her sigh in relief. She just barely moved her fingers up and down the wet folds of flesh but did so in a maddening rhythm, going up and down with feather touches making Aislin moan.

"I hate you so much!" Aislin moaned out bucking her hips up the bed jerking gently a little bit with the movement and Marceline fingers dipped into the wet folds of flesh making Aislin cry out. "God! Why are you such a...mmm!...tease?!"

"Because you wouldn't like me if you didn't like a tease." Marceline whispered placing a kiss to her collar bone as she rubbed her fingers up and swirled her fingers just a very, tiny bit down to Aislin's opening making her whimper in wanton need.

"Please! Please come on Marceline! You know what I want!" Aislin whimpered while digging her nails into Marceline's arms hard, leaving little half moon shapes in her upper arms as she panted whining with need her thighs spreading open wider. "A-Ah! More! Please! Nn more please Marce! Don't be a damn-nya!- tease!"

"Did yu really just say _NYA?_ " Marceline asked with a smirk as the pads of her fingers pressed and pulled back against Aislin's slit like a suction cup smirking when a gush of wetness poured over her fingers as Aislin writhed whimpering loudly.

"I-ahn~!- need you! Please! Ngh! Please Marceline!" She wailed as Marceline smirked dipping two of her fingers in immediately making the girl cry out loudly. "Yes! Fucking yes! Move please!"

"Such a good girl~" Marceline cooed out smirking wide moving her fingers in and out with a soft slick noises forming with the pump of her fingers and Marceline, who wasn't very easily aroused, felt a gush of wetness spill out wetting her panties as a throbbing started-insistent and quick. Aislin moaned wiggling her hips down to meet Marceline's pumping fingers as she reached out cupping one of Marceline's own breasts squeezing it tight as she panted trembling lightly every once in a while.

"Oooh~ Marceline your-Yes! Again!- panties are soaked take them-Uhn!- off~!" Aislin moaned out sitting up making Marceline move back onto her heels as Aislin leaned forward grabbing the band of Marceline's red silk lacey panties pulling them off as they stuck to her wet flesh she moaned quietly at the loss of the wet panties.

"Aislin~ You're so needy~ I bet yu just want me to fuck you so hard that you're swollen huh?" Marceline moaned when small, light fingers delved into wet sex, her clit throbbing like a second hot heartbeat in the wet folds and she groaned when Aislin's fingers went straight into her opening.

Her hips rocked moving forward thrusting against them as she shivered hard groaning softly. She was leaning down her lips parted as she pressed her lips against Aislin's when she got a strange feeling, a sensation that roped and pulled and tightened inside her pulling at her stomach giving it a weird airy feel while her chest tightened and she pulled back from the kiss with a dark mask of confusion. Why was this...Why was she feeling like this now? Her arousal was just..draining and Aislin stopped moving when she sensed this and stared up at Marceline with her dark eyes that weren't mad, weren't accusing, they were concerned but confused also.

"Marceline are you okay?" Aislin's hand lifted and softly brushed Marceline's cheek with her friend only with her finger tips, making Marceline's eyes flutter shut but there was just a sensation that...that this wasn't right.

"I'm sorry but it's..it's weird I just don't...I can't.." She struggled to get the words out as she moved back letting Aislin's finger slide out of her sitting back on her knees and moed a hand up through her hair tangling it up and with her downward gaze, her flushed cheeks she looked truly...beautifully sad to Aislin and she sat up the bed shiftin and bouncin softly, her chest rising softly with each little breath she gave and smiled soft.

"You're not aroused anymore. It's alright, I'm going to pop over to Michaela alright?" She pulled her shirt up covering her breasts from sight and wiggled her panties on before standing up padding across the carpet to her pants pulling them on and Marceline flopped face first into her mattress making it bounce and her feet dangled off the end as her arms spread out. She listened o the soft footsteps of Aislin as she got her bag and coat, deciding to leave her shoes before stopping and turning towards Marceline. "Love, an I ask you why you had me insist upon acting like your girlfriend in the lounge?"

"Mmm.."Marceline made the noise loud enough for Aislin to hear and Aislin just smiled chuckling out softly as she opened the door with a loud creaking squeak and paused in the doorway looking at Marceline's still bod yon the bed, her back rising with her breathes as her fingers or feet twitched making her chuckle gently again.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, Marce. I may sound like a slut, but I do like being friends with benefits with you Marceline, you're the best girl I've ever met. You're fierce, wild, perverted, dark humored, wickedly lovely. You're like a black rose with thorns, all each prickly but beautiful all the same. I'm sure you'll find a REAL girlfriend while in college but when you call a quit on our arrangement just so you know, I'll still be your friend and still be here for ya." Marceline felt a small smile pulling at her lips as she sat up on her forearms then turned her head looking at Aislin through her dark hair.

"Thank you. I'll text you later in the morning 'kay? Tell Michaela I said hey and to wreck you up the Marceline way." Marceline smirked at the blush spreading over Aislin's cheeks anew but she just smirked straight back and laughed.

"I shall I shall. I'll see ya later Marceline."

"Later!"


	6. Chapter Six

The sound of talking outside her door woke Marceline up, her eyelids seemed glued shut as she rolled over rubbing the backs of her hands across her eyes hard then opened them blinking blearily at te ceiling and sat up slowly her hair sticking up at random angles. Her bed squeaked just a tiny bit, a little groaning of the springs as her weight shifted and she stretched er arms high above her head arching her back feling it pop and crack in various places and sighed as she got up. Her floor was filled with clutter, clothes, books, shoes, papers, pencils, art stuff; her desk looked like a bomb of reading books, notes, her laptop, a pencil case which dangled precariously on the edge of said desk and her walls were cluttered with band posters and a few flowers along with red fairy lights.

She sighed softly which turned into a yawn as she kicked clutter out of the way while grabbing a new shirt and sweat pants along with her toiletries walking out yawning loudly again making tears spring into her eyes as she trudged down the hallway to the bathroom hoping no one was in and was grateful to see a few girls walking out and zoomed forward, the carpet soft beneath her feet as she ran and ran straight into an open stall sighing and stripped her clothes off, throwing her tank top, shorts and panties off, the last item stiff and she frowned but shoved her clothes, as much as she was able to, into the toiletries bag since it was water proof. After accomplishing that, a little chunk of her jeans ung out of the zipper she then stood like a zombie only to groan loudly.

"Oh fuck me!" She whined loudly looking at her bag. She'd left her damn shampoo and conditioner along with her body wash in the bag which were underneath her clothes and she wasn't about to dig them out wen there was a soft, husky chuckle.

"Marceline did you do what I think you just did?" Michaela asked out as she chuckled in good humor and Marceline sighed out softly turning and opening the stall looking out at the owner of the voice. Michaela smirked, her murky green eyes glimmered with amusement but she seemed genuinely happy to see Marceline who grinned sheepishly.

"Yeaah. Michaela, is it to much to ask to borrow your shampoo, conditioner and body wash?" Marceline asked clasping her hands together then flashed Michaela a puppy dog look making the girl burst out laughing at how ridiculous Marceline looked standing there with her puppy dog look with not a thing to cover her naked body.

"Fine fine. You can use my stuff just get back in the stall!" Michaela choked out between her laughs and snorts handing Marceline three bottles who smiled bright slamming the stall door and turned the water on.

"Thaaannkk youu~" Marceline sang making Michaela burst into loud giggle and the raven haired girl smiled with satisfaction as she poured shampoo into her hand and began scrubbing it in hard, soap making her fingers slick and tickle down her back when it leaked from her hair.

"Oh! Marceline do you want me to shove your clothes down to the laundry hamper?" Michaela asked loudly as if she couldn't be heard over the shower and Marceline rolled her eyes.

"I'd appreciate it!" Marceline replid back to her while rinsing her hair and gagged when some soap got into her mouth making Michaela laugh again. When the soap ran out she poured a little more shampoo into her hair and washed it again which was weird to some people because Marceline liked shampooing her hair twice. She finished with that then used the conditioner then began to scrub her body with her nails, the suds rolling down her legs to the floor and her hair was just dripping with the conditioner, the soap getting into her mouth yet again making her whine in complaint only to finish up sighing and turned the water off with a squeak grabbing her towel wrapping it around her tightly when a knock on the door got her attention.

"Um, is anyone done in there?" Marceline smirked wide recognizing Bonnibel's voice and scrubbed her body until said body was dry and wrapped her hair up grabbing her toiletries bag and stepped out, taking burning pride when she watched Bonnibel's eyes widen, blood rushing up to her cheeks faster than she ever thought possible.

"Well hey there, stranger. Fancy seeing you here come often?" Marceline asked jokingly with a wide smirk painted across her lips as her legs crossed as the cool air tickled and stabbed into her warm skin making her shiver.

"Can you move please? I need to take a shower." Marceline just smirked wider at the sighing tone in Bonnibel's tone and she crossed her arms with her back bagging her hip as her nipples, which were coiled tight and hard from the cool air, seemed to stab into the skin of her forearms as she looked at Bonnibel.

"I don't know I think you're likin' the view!" Marceline laughed out while Michaela scowled fakely and zoomed forward past Bonnibel and bonked Marceline on the head giggling softly.

"Bad girl! Bad bad girl!" Michaela giggled out as she smiled when Marceline broke down into snorts. "Get out of the way and let the poor girl shower, not everyone's trolling for hot lesbian action like yourself, Marce!" She yanked Marceline out of the way laughing and Bonnibel smiled just a bit but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Thank you." She said before disappearing into the stall and Marceline was dragged out of the bathroom, her naked body on display as she pouted softly, puffing her cheeks making her look strangely young and cute.

"Marceline, you are a wicked wicked little girl." Michaela scolded but the grin on her lips didn't vanish and Marceline continued to pout for show before making a soft "hphm!" noise to add to her act and she could tell Michaela nearly lost her shit when a loud snicker erupted from her lips.

"I'm cold, my nipples are so hard you can cut stones with them may I PLEASE go to my room?" Marceline shouted out in a huffy way while keeping her pout and shut her eyes adding to her pouty look and the corner of her lips twitched gently.

"Yes you may, young lady, and I don't want a whiff of tr-trouble!" Michaela stuttered out choking on her laughter and Marceline finally smirked and walked away hearing some giggles over their little act.

She marched straight to her room head high and shoulders back which received her more giggles when she entered her room, bag in hand and shut the door softly her smile and humor washing away like a switch was flipped in her. She was a bad girl, no matter how she played it down or ignored it she truly was bad and there was not a lot she could do about it. After all, spending eighteen years as the bad little girl she didn't think she could change so drastically ever, not like her Mom and new step-father wanted her too. Not a lot of people understand the concept, or well her concept, that you just can't change someone in a way others want.

You can't just morph anyone into the ideal they want and that's why Marceline always, just a little bit, had the sense that she didn't truly belong. And that's why, no matter how she joked, she always felt so deeply alone, even when she laughed. A tear dripped onto her knee and slid down to the floor and she shut her eyes knocking the towel off her head letting her wet hair drape around her. She was truly, a bad little girl.

"Bad little girl." Marceline murmmured to herself as she hugged her knees and felt her tears well up softly.

* * *

"Wait you have WHO'S phone!?" Miranda gasped out the words while brushing through her damp wavy hair as Bonnibel pulled her pink hair into long, gleaming pigtails as the sun burned shining light on everything and she grimaced softly.

"Marceline's. I found it on the sink and she did't come back and...well I took it. I'm gonna give it back to her!" Bonnibel exclaimed in a defensive sort of way as she shook her tails back over her shoulders as she looked at the clock. Ten. She'd have to rush it but she could get something to eat and meet all her professors' and in the afternoon, if she was lucky, she'd be able to relax and keep relaxing until classes started up...

"Bonnibel!" She jerked out of her thoughts looking at Miranda with a startled look as she blinked softly. "Are you okay? Seriously, it's creepy how you space out sometimes."

"Sorry sorry. I don't mean to space out, sometimes I seriously don't even know when I do that. My brother hates it too." Bonnibel replied smiling sheepishly at her making Miranda shake her head softly a smile tugging at her lips.

"Well come on, we got just barely enough time to get to meet with said professors before they all become ridiculously busy," Miranda grinned holding her arm out and Bonnibel smiled walking forward locking her arm with Miranda's tightly smiling at her.

They walked to the door grabbing their bags on the way out opening the door, Miranda's key dangling off her wrist as they shut the door then ran when there was loud laughter emanating from the lounge as they walked down the stairs and she noticed the soft deep, melodious melting sound of a bass that held a nostalgic sound. They finished going down the stairs in unison but as they entered the lobby Bonnibel's eyes scanned across the room then landed on Marceline.

The raven haired girl's hair was sleek and shined softly in the light like silk, held up by a strap around her neck was a dark red bass guitar in the shape of an ax which looked strangely amazing and the deep notes poured out of the strings at the command and movements of Marceline's fingers. But more than anything it was the peaceful look, just utter peace, on Marceline's face that got Bonnibel's attention instantly; it was a bit surprising how someone could look so at ease while playing a bass.

"She's good huh?" Bonnibel blinked looking at Miranda who smiled softly, her eyes narrowing in on Marceline as well then looked up at Bonnibel who blinked gently. "I think she got in on a music scholarship, something like that."

"Huh." Bonnibel muttered the sound out but it sounded more like a grunt as she looked at Marceline while Miranda tugged her arm gently.

"Did you get in on a scholarship too?" Miranda asked as they walked to the doors leading out and Bonnibel felt a very distinct pair of eyes on her as she walked and she kept looking straight.

"Yeah I got in on a Science scholarship. I'm good with Science and Chemistry, things like that." Bonnibel felt a blush burning in her neck and the tips of her ears softly as she exited the door and made the mistake of looking over her shoulder to view into burning irises that locked straight on her in a way that made her shiver softly.

"You okay? It's not that cold but you're shivering." Miranda said concerned rubbing Bonnibel's forearm softly and Bonnibel pulled back gently and smiled at Miranda.

"I'm fine, I'm just a tiny bit chilly nothing to bad. So let's get going to see those professors, okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

"Hey, stranger. How ya doin'?" Bonnibel grimaced as she and Miranda walked into the lounge from just finishing meeting with all the professors and her gaze snapped to the right seeing Marceline's slow, provocative smile.

"Marceline leave her alone, come on Bonnibel let's go." Miranda snapped pouting softly tugging on Bonnibel's arm gently but the pink haired girl stayed in place glaring at Marceline.

"Come on, Miranda! You don't own Bonnie anymore than I own her, I can speak to her if I want." Marceline's voice was slow, warm like running honey and Bonnibel looked at Miranda.

"It's fine. Can you go to the Caf' and get us diner please?" Bonnibel said slowly then turned her body slightly with her head cocking to the side a bit so her lips were at Miranda's ear but still able to see Marceline out of the corner of her eye. "I'll take care of her, if I don't now then I never will shake her off. Just go and I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

"F...Fine." Miranda sighed out quietly then looked up through her pale lashes at Bonnibel and smiled gently, dimples jumping out softly. "I'll see you in a bit then." With those few words Miranda twisted her body, pivoting it to the door and walked away quickly, her hair drifting like strands of gold when Bonnibel turned to Marceline.

"Is that your girlfriend? You got good taste, I should say. She's a nice girl, very sweet and nice though she definitely has the worst kind of bite to her however. You should get her while she's available she's adorable and sweet but you know I think-"

"Shut up! God Marceline you're such a bitch! Why are you even bothering with me?! What the hell did I ever do to you! You're annoying the hell out of me, making me embarrassed, singling me out-what the hell is this? Kindergarten? Cut the shit! I don't like you and you don't like me!" Bonnibel was seething, the words coming out snappish and heated hurting her throat softly with the intensity of how they came out as she glared hotly at Marceline who just sat back in the love-seat which groaned quietly as Marceline crossed her legs then rested her hands in her lap as her eyes turned cold.

"I don't like you. I give shit to everyone and anyone, you are no exception." She said the words coldly, just as frigid as her eyes, both stabbing into Bonnibel making her freeze in place. "I told you I was a bitch but you didn't listen did you? You just ignored me, ignored what I said and that's YOUR fuck up not mine. You can't take me? Then don't bother to respond! Simple as fucking that."

Bonnibel stood there, still feeling frozen under the icy glare and tone of Marceline, her mind refusing to grab hold of how dangerous the conversation had taken as she looked at the raven haired girl then clenched her hands tightly and her jaw twitched when the words spilled out. "Fuck you, Marceline." That only gave her a bark of laughter but the distant, cold look in Marceline's eyes didn't change.

"You're so fucking original! Like I never heard THAT before! How bout this, Bonnibel, I'll make you a deal."

This got Bonnibel's attention as she met Marceline's cool stare of steel, her gray irises like ice but she was curious all the same. "What kind of deal?" leave you alone for the whole year," Marceline shifted adjusting her legs by crossing her left leg over her right instead of the right over the left and leaned against the side of her chair and pressed her finger against her cheek softly. "I'll leave you alone. _If_."

"If _what_." Bonnibel growled out looking at Marceline who smirked widely a break in her icy complexion and attitude as those gray irises burned into Bonnibel.

"IF you'll go on a date with me."

"I...You would...seriously...I don't..." Bonnibel understood she was scrabbling for words as she stared at Marceline who stared back rather smugly ...making irritation rise in Bonnibel.

"Are you saying you won't go for it? Here I thought this would be like heaven for you to hear! I haven't known you long, I admit, but you know this is th kind of arrangement you'd want to go for. Just go on one date with me-ONE- and I'll promise to leave you alone afterwards." Marceline held her hands up like she was swearing on two invisible bibles as she smirked at Bonnibel and, with a strange twisting stomach dropping chest tightening feeling and a sudden feeling of wanting to puke, Bonnibel knew two things that seemed to shoot at her out of nowhere. One, was that she truly didn't want to go on the date with Marceline. Two? Two was...deeper, more stranger. She knew she did not want Marceline to just ignore her. Or leave her alone.

"...Fine." She mumbled hugging her elbows to her body in defense of the strange sickening feelings inside her and Marceline smirked widely, her eyes warming and shimmering with mischief.

"What was that? I can't hear you! Come on, say it again!" Marceline leaned forward grinning widely as she held her hand up to her ear leaning towards Bonnibel who glared hotly at her.

"I said _FINE!_ " She screamed her foot stomping down without her really acknowledging it when the door opened and in walked Miranda holding two plates with two chicken parm sandwhiches on them.

"Um, am I interrupting or something?" Miranda asked as her turquoise eyes flicked between Bonnibel's fuming face and Marceline's smirking one.

"No, nothing at all." Bonnibel growled out from clenched teeth as she grabbed at the hem of her shirt tightly feeling so aggravated that the littlest thing could push her over the edge and that was a new thing for her.

"I-I see. Well let's go and eat, okay? They brought a TV in while we were out meeting the professors, let's go." Miranda nervously looked between Bonnibel and Marceline as she said the words when Bonnibel allowed herself to be tugged away from the lounge, nearing the doorway to the stairs Marceline smirked widely.

"Don't forget our deal~!" Marceline sang waving while smiling brightly at Bonnibel who glared. Yes she felt those strange sensations when she thought of Marceline ignoring her but the girl truly and very well knew, just how to get underneath Bonnibel's skin.


	7. Chapter Seven

_Ping!_

Marceline blinked lazily looking up from her composition book to her computer screen where Facebook was up and running with about twenty-five notifications with a crisp brand new message from all people, Bonnibel. She felt a smug smile pulling at her lips as she put her composition book down and tucked her pencil behind her ear snugly as she stared at her computer screen with her heel tapping against the leg of her chair in her nervous tick. She hummed lowly to herself when she opened up the chat staring at the message for a few moments and let her head fall back as a chuckle escaped her lips as she rested her hands behind her head.

Bonnibel had been annoyed earlier, angry practically, but somehow she found Marceline's Facebook account and took the time to actually message her so that couldn't mean she was too pissed, right? And besides seeing Bonnibel so angry, so worked up like that with that red face but glaring eyes was...cute. She was utterly adorable when she tried to be adorable and Marceline could barely hold back hysterical laughter when Bonnibel had stomped screaming at her. Bonnibel really didn't know how adorable she was and Marceline was honestly glad she had the pleasure of pissing off the pink haired girl to that cute point. She heard another message alert and smirked widely sitting up right staring at the screen.

 _Bonnibel: Dude! Are you not going to talk to me for the rest of the week or something? I thought there was a deal in progress!_

 _Bonnibel: You are such a bitch you know that right!? Message me back or the date is off!_

 _Marceline: Jesus, calm down. You're nag nagging at me nonstop when I'm trying to get work done. This weekend, then, if you can't wait for the date. Saturday at seven, get a nice dress._

 _Bonnibel: That it?! All I get is two short ass sentences?_

 _Marceline; Yuuup!_

 _Bonnibel: ..._

 _Marceline: Well if you want to be able to contact me then just add me, not that I think you'll do it!_

 _Bonnibel: Shut up! Whatever! I'll find a stupid dress for your stupid ideas._

 _Marceline: Are you pouting? I think you're pouting!_

 _Bonnibel: I'm not pouting!_

 _Marceline: I think you areee! Bonnibel: Shut up!_

Marceline grinned watching the little green dot beside Bonnibel's name in the chat disappear and laughed softly. The girl was so snappy, so annoyingly angry that she couldn't stop herself from wanting to get the pink haired girl all worked up at least once more. But it was true that Bonnibel would need a dress, for she was going to give her a date that would knock her stupid socks off! Marceline shoved back from her desk in her chair making the think screech and she grasped realizing too late of her error when her chair tipped back, her black nails scratching the edge of the desk just barely as she crashed to the floor and she slammed her head off the floor with a low groan.

The chair dug painfully into her back at her angle and she sat up, her legs spread wide but painfully so as she adjusted her body and rubbed the pain spot on the back of her head softly. That felt like reality was making her snap out of her stupid thoughts, like she was about to go down a bad road so she fell back to hit her head. She sighed rubbing the sore spot gently pouting then stood up lifting her chair up with her movements and stretched up, her black shirt riding up showing her starch white stomach to the soft glow of her computer before picking up her composition book and flopping onto her bed, the springs bouncing her softly as she flipped open the book making the spine make that sweet new fresh sound that all new books had.

"Now to finish this," She mumbled to herself as she reached onto her floor for a pencil and adjusted herself, her head tilting to rest in her hand as her pencil tapped the paper as she s tared at the music notes. She hummed the process she already had before she could write the notes once more humming out her idea to get it on the paper, lest it sound stupid in her head but as she wrote, getting lost in her musical haze, a loud pounding on her door made her hand jerk hard leaving a dark line on her paper staring from the dark note she was filling in and looked at the paper in disbelief.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She whispered to herself feeling pissed that she'd have to write it out, not because she was unsociable, but because it was getting late and it took forever just to come up with the good song it'd turned into and to be surprise and scratch over it...she couldn't hand it in, not anymore. The pounding on her door hadn't stopped making her leap off her bed and stomp to her door, which wasn't a long walk, before yanking it open roughly making a wind stir her hair from her face as her onset glare formed. "What the fuck do you want!"

"Jesus." Marceline blinked getting rid of her glare to look at Bonnibel's wide green-violet, eyes that held shock within them as she stared at Marceline who hung her head groaning loudly feeling tired already. "What the hell!"

"You couldn't give me a fucking notice you were coming over?" Marceline half groaned half snapped at the pink haired girl before turning walking straight back to her bed sinking on to the mattress looking at her work forlornly. She'd have to rewrite it all and talking to Bonnibel wasn't going to help anything...

"Well I wanted to talk to you and-what's wrong with you?" Bonnibel demanded placing her hands on her hip while scowling but looking at the raven haired girl curiously.

"You scared the shit out of me so, as i was coloring in the note, I jerked and scratched the paper so dark it'll still be there even if I try too erase, will still be there so I gotta write it all over again..." Bonnibel felt a spark of guilt, though she couldn't explain why, but she felt...well bad! She made Marceline mess up and the poor girl already looked tired when Bonnibel sighed.

"Do you want to come to my room?" Bonnibel sighed out moving her arms from her hips to crossing her chest as Marceline snapped her head up looking at the pink haired girl before smirking wide.

"Are you coming onto me?" Marceline joke but gathered her notebook and pen with her then, on a second thought, reached out grabbing her bass throwing the strap around her chest so it fit snuggly between her breasts with the bass itself pressing gently to her back.

"N-No! God no! I would never!" Bonnibel spluttered out the words as her eyes widened making Marceline laugh loudly throwing her head back then walked forward grinning wide as she stepped out of the doorway making Bonnibel back up immediately as she shut the dorm door. She placed her hands on her hips staring at Bonnibel who scowled at her as Marceline raised a black brow perfectly.

"Sooo...we going?" Marceline asked taking her hands off her hips swinging them back and forth like she was asking 'this way or that way?' making Bonnibel's face flush.

"Yeah, we're going." Bonnibel turned walking forward to the lounge making Marceline smirk wide. She followed the other girl intently staying behind by just five steps as they moved through the lounge, their footsteps making soft thumps that were off but seemed to be in unison to Marceline's ears as they moved on through with a few occasional loose floor boards that groaned as they walked to the stairs and they ran up them lightly. Marceline's bass bounced softly against her back with each step she took up the stairs and Bonnibel was breathing quietly as she ran up them and, even though it was only the first floor, Marceline knew that with irritation and exertion sometimes didn't add well.

Bonnibel was quite a pretty girl, with long silken pink hair with-shockingly- a dark brown that was starting to show at her roots; her body was soft, chubby, but in a cute way that made Marceline want to reach out and touch that softly tanned skin, not that it was dark, just very soft almost but even that made her a stark contrast to Marceline but with her softness, her attractive face and even her breasts and hips, she was perfect. Attractive. But she wasn't Marceline's type nor would she be, she knew how these girls worked an she wouldn't get tangled up in that shit. Not again.

"Stop staring at me!" Marceline blinked realizing she'd stopped half way up the stairs that they'd finished the first case of stairs and were going up the second one to the first floor but didn't realize she'd stopped! And she definitely didn't realize she'd been staring so intently at the poor girl.

"Sorry." Marceline mumbled in response to Bonnibel's snap as she walked up the rest of the stairs and followed after the trail of pink hair that shifted and lifted like a cute curtain that made Marceline sulk noticing.

She followed five steps behind, just like before, as she walked behind Bonnibel scowling at the back of her head that made the pink haired girl turn her head slightly to glare as if sensing the scowl and Marceline turned her gaze down to the floor scowling at the carpet instead. The walked in silence, just the soft thumps of their feet against the floor with Marceline scowling and Bonnibel tense like she was getting ready for a strike to her back as she walked.

Marceline looked up through her lashes at the back of Bonnibel before looking down as she clutched her composition book tight in her hands and clenched her jaw. Something about this...felt familiar and not because they'd been fighting from day one but just the actions, the banter, the pleasing way Bonnibel glared and Marceline found joy in it. They way she would scowl at Bonnibel's uptight behavior ad the girl glaring in return just felt very familiar to Marceline.

"What were you writing?" Bonnibel finally asks as they approach a door with Bonnibel grabbing a key that rested around her wrist softly sliding it into the lock with a soft click unlocking it and they walked in. Marceline gave a once over of the room frowning a bit at how plain the room was before she blinked at the question when Bonnibel looked at her questioningly.

"Oh, just a song. It's something for my music class. It's nothing really, I should get started on it though." Marceline offhandedly said as she looked around the room some more when Bonnibel snatches the book away making her yelp in surprise but felt her eyes widen with both unease and anger. Nobody took things for her nor did they read her music. Never. "What the hell! Give it back!"

"Hang on!" Bonnibel snapped as she opened the book and Marceline took off her bass and, just as Bonnibel was turning the pages, she lunged taking Bonnibel to the floor making her cry out and the book spilled from the book, loose pages, fluttered across the floor and Bonnibel groaned as Marceline glared at her.

"What the hell, dude! I told you not too! The fuck!" She shouted straight into Bonnibel's face feeling truly angry with the girl but Bonnibel glared right back as she squirmed underneath the raven haired girl.

"Get off me!" Bonnibel shouted back her face flushing a deep red but Marceline just shoved her shoulders back to the ground her flaming eyes meeting Bonnibel's evenly yet unevenly at the same time for they looked in the others flaming eyes but they did not connect and look.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

" _Get the fuck off me!_ " Bonnibel screeched the words making Marceline jerk a tiny bit when she seemed to freeze at just how close they'd gotten. Close enough that Marceline's nose touched the tip of Bonnibel's with their eyes so close it was like she could see every little detail inside Bonnibel's contacted eyes.

"Fuck you." Marceline growled as she tightened her hold on Bonnibel's shoulders only to realize the other girl had a tight grip on her own shoulders as well.

"Um...should I come back later?" Marceline head whipped around as Bonnibel's snapped up to see Miranda hovering in the doorway hesitantly.

"No! Fuck no!" Marceline barked out with a laugh standing taking the book from Bonnibel's hands and held it to the side of her breast before picking up her guitar. "I'm leaving anyhow. See ya later, Bonnie. Miranda." With that Marceline walked out with her head bowed as Bonnibel sat up when the door slammed shut and the sound of feet running away until the footsteps were gone.

"What was _that?_ " Miranda questioned as Bonnibel got up off the floor rolling her shoulders back then sat on the edge of her bed and was vaguely aware of a soft pounding moving through her blood stream, like a creature that was snaking through and lingering, like it was just barely pawing at the inside of her skin to rake her with claws and for that slow pounding to burst into a raging inferno. But as aware of these feelings as Bonnibel was it was easy to shove them down into what she considered her "Thought drawer" slammed it in a drawer, locked it away and chose to ignore it.

"I did something stupid and Marceline pounced on me." Bonnibel said sourly as she glared at the floor, her arms crossing across her chest as her lashes dropped and a cord inside her trembled at her words. It was like a golden cord among bronze or silver cords inside her, like the words plucked that golden cord making it tremble like Marceline's knowing fingers would press and strum the cords on her bass.

"Huh," Miranda mumbled as she walked to her side of the room and fell onto the bed on her side resting her head against her hand as her turquoise eyes burned into Bonnibel making her squirm gently under the scrutiny.

"What?" She asked with a bit of a snap in her tone and cringed internally at her tone. Jeez, Marceline had gotten under her skin more than how Bonnibel assumed she'd gotten.

"You just seem...out of it. In a way. It's like you're thinking at a mile per minute and your body is still here while your mind is just the farthest thing from right now." Miranda explained in a uninterested tone but Bonnibel could see interest flaring in those eyes like turquoise flames.

"I'll be fine," Bonnibel sighed out in an exasperated way as she flopped back onto her bed before an idea struck her and she reached under her bed pulling out her laptop powering it up.

"What's up?" Miranda asked curiously tilting her head as she watched Bonnibel log into her computer then open up the Internet.

"I'm going to e-mail my mom, ask her if she ever knew someone with the last name Abadeer." Bonnibel replies as she logged into her Google account, opened her e-mail account and clicked on her mother's name from a previous e-mail that her mother had spammed her with and she rolled her eyes fondly before starting out a new email. She felt Miranda's eyes glued onto her with her fingers flying across the key board quicker than what Miranda could keep up with as she tapped the keys quick and with a hit to the enter key Bonnibel powered down her computer shoving it back under her bed sitting up right.

"Wow you are a fast typer." Miranda complimented with awe in her tone as she stared at the pink hared girl who just smiled shrugging as if bashful all of a sudden. "Hey, can I ask you something though? It's gonna sound weird since we've only been roommates for about four days, this Friday will be five, but..well you seem kinda fun to talk with. Would you like to go out with me around campus or something?"

Bonnibel would have laughed it off if it weren't for the blush dusting Miranda's cheeks that made her blink and stop cold it seemed. "Why?" Bonnibel finally asked as the blonde looked at her rubbing her palms against her pants nervously.

"B-Because, I just thought I'd ask!" Miranda laughed out smiling but then blushed a little more. "Okay it's not a full blown thing, but I do kind of, maybe just a little, do have a small crush on you though."

"Oh...Wow.." Bonnibel mumbled n surprise making Miranda rub her cheek lightly with the back of her fist while looking down then up under her lashes at Bonnibel. "I'm...Fine. How bout Friday?"

"Friday's fine! Don't classes start then though?"

"Well that makes it better, because we'll need to destress after all." That made a bright smile curve over Miranda's lips but even as Bonnibel returned it she felt a twinge inside of her that felt akin to guilt. Why should she feel guilty? Why? The image of Marceline surge up in Bonnibel when she shook her head hard to herself as she scowled at the bedsheets. No, Marceline didn't mean anything to her, she was just annoying rocker girl that tricked her into a date, that's all. Yet even as she told herself that, those very words felt like a lie.


	8. Chapter Eight

"Now, class, to start off this semester-orthodox or not- we shall use an explosion to, in plain words, blow some shit up." Bonnibel felt her lips twitch when she stared at the professor, an aging woman with fierce red hair with sparking amber-brown eyes and a mischievous grin. A hand rose and the professor looked at the hand and the student lowered her arm.

"Um, Professor Jackson, how does this tie in with our beginning courses?" The student asked with a tilt of her head and Professor Jackson grinned wickedly that made Bonnibel's cheeks twitch gently.

"It has NOTHING to do with our beginning courses. I just feel this class could start with something fun before we get to the boring stuff. Now! I want everyone to partner up, I won't chose your parents for this isn't kindergarten, or you can do this on your own. Let me know if you shall have a partner or work on your own. Speak amongst yourselves!" Professor Jackson said with a flare and it made Bonnibel laugh under her breath when her phone dinged in her pocket.

"Hey, Bonnibel wanna work with me?" Bonnibel looked over her shoulder to see a short girl with strawberry blonde hair and wide cornflower blue eyes looking at her, a bit hesitantly but eagerly and Bonnibel couldn't stop a smile from forming.

"Of course." Bonnibel replied nodding as she smiled nicely nodding gently. Bonnibel walked with her partner to Professor Jackson's desk and the woman turned with an interested look on her face as she raised a red brow at the pair of girls.

"Yesss?" Professor Jackson dragged the word out as she stared at the two girls in front of her with her arms crossing making her white lab coat shift and rustle with her movements.

"I'm working with Bonnibel." The girl said a bit shyly as she stared at Professor Jackson who stared back squinting one eye the smiled bright like the greatest news had been passed onto her.

"Good pick, Kelly!" Ah, so Kelly was her name. Professor Jackson smiled wide then shifted her eyes to Bonnibel smiling a it more wickedly. "I'm sure you're very familiar with the chemical compounds, what must and must not be mixed and-Oh what am I saying! You did get in because of your amazing grades and because of your intelligence when it comes to Science and Chemistry. I think you know the basics well enough."

"Of course!" Bonnibel echoed the words she said to Kelly but with more vigor, excitement too, as her violet eyes shimmered. "I'm glad I get to be in your class, Professor! It's going to be interesting, I can already tell!"

"Haha! Well I'm hoping you'll enjoy it, Bonnibel." Professor Jackson said with a wide grin and Bonnibel returned it with vigor and excitement and she turned nodding at Kelly and they walked to their station and jumped up on the stools sitting together now as they waited for the professor to put everything in order.

"Well, like she said, I'm,um, Kelly." Kelly said smiling shyly making Bonnibel smile sweetly at the little strawberry blonde girl who returned her smile.

"I'm Bonnibel." She replied looking at Kelly who smiled a little more nodding gently.

"Nice to meet you, Bonnibel!"

"And it's nice to meet you too, Kelly. Now let's get to work!"

"Okay!"

* * *

"Bonnibel!" Looking up, violet eyes locked onto Miranda who was smiling at Bonnibel widely as she walked up to the pink haired girl. "How were classes?"

"They were pretty good. I have a lot of Science themed classes and even if it's only the beginning of the year I know what I wanna major in." Bonnibel replied when she walked forward to Miranda and they began walking to the entrance of the campus, both of them falling into step with one another.

"Really? What do you want to major in?" Miranda asked with a tilt of her head and Bonnibel smiled widely, little faint dimples popping out in her cheeks as her eyes shined with happiness.

"I want to major in Science. If I have too I'll go to college again to major in Chemistry or something else like that. Lord knows at eighteen I have enough time on my hands." Bonnibel sighed out but she was smiling wide all the same even as she said it while they walked and Miranda blinked then smiled.

"Oh! I'm in the same Music class as Marceline!" Bonnibel hissed in a breath as her eyes snapped to the small blonde in a movement so sharp it made Miranda squeak in alarm. "It was nothing bad! She just told me to take you dress shopping!"

"Fine." Bonnibel huffed out but her stomach clenched tight but managed to gain an airy feel to it like their was something wafting around there that was aching to be free but her stomach clenched to keep it there. Then Bonnibel blinked and looked at Miranda again. "But didn't we have a date for today though?"

"Eh, it's fine! You need to shop for your date tomorrow, we can get dinner at a restaurant when we're done shopping. It'll be like a weird shopping date." Miranda cheerfully said as she looked up at Bonnibel, a soft flush to her cheeks. Bonnibel sighed out gently rubbed her forehead as she scowled ahead of her and moved her other hand up and rubbed her face.

"For God's sake..." Bonnibel moaned out as she dropped her hands from her face letting her palms slap her thighs and she looked at Miranda who looked at her worriedly. "Let's get this over with, I've never been much good for shopping."

"Don't worry! There's a place that's just around the corner from here! It's a little small place, but it's got a lot of very pretty dresses that would normally look like thousands of dollars but are actually just up to five hundred! The woman who owns the place makes the dresses and sells them, so she's not greedy with her prices." Miranda explained on the end of babbling as she looked at Bonnibel who blinked in surprise then nodded gently, her pink hair swinging forward over her shoulders just a bit with the movement.

"Alright. But let's try to make it fast though." Bonnibel replied sighing out and Miranda smiled bright nodding enthusiastically.

* * *

Marceline put down her bass when her computer pinged, the noise light ad just barely there but then it pinged again. She reached to her computer when the pings stopped but turned her music with the song, _Same Love_ by _Macklemore_ , down as she pulled the computer onto her lap. She pushed open the top moving her finger across the mouse pad then opened her interenet and moved her finger to her facebook page turning her music up again but not as loud as before opening her messages seeing five new messages from Bonnibel and she couldn't help the grin that curved over her lips.

 ** _B: The FUCK Marceline! Why did you make me go DRESS SHOPPING?_**  
 ** _B: I swear to GOD if you don't answer me I'll kill you!_**  
 ** _B: Why the hell do I even need a dress!? B: You better make good on your word about you leaving me alone after this date!_**  
 ** _B: You fucked me and Miranda's after class date thing too! What the hell!_**

Marceline's grin disappeared as she stared at the last message, feeling a strange pang in her chest making her eyes widen then blinked in surprise. Date? With Miranda? Marceline felt her knuckles throbbing softly when she looked down at her balled up fist then let out a slow breath relaxing her hand even as she clenched her jaw. Why should she care about a stupid date Bonnibel had? She didn't care, she didn't! She'd barely known this chick for less than a week! Bonnibel was beautiful, yes she'd have to be blind not to see that, but when it came straight down to it Marceline should not care. Yet their little bantering when they spoke, how Bonnibel would blush and glare, it was...additive, repetitive but in a good way. It felt good.

 ** _M: What the fuck ever! I don't care about some stupid date you had with her! I asked her nicely and she agreed, no problems!_**

 ** _B: Oh really? Why do I not believe that?"_**

 ** _M: Believe whatever the fuck you want, but it's the truth. All that matters is you got a dress, right?_**

 ** _B:...Yes. I did. M: Then that's all that matters, trust me I can just tell how eager you are for tomorrow. ~Sarcasm implied~_**

 ** _B: You're such a bitch. You know that, right?_**

 ** _M: ~gasps in shock at such harsh words~ My my! You just killed my sweet persona!_**  
 ** _B: You're a dumbass, I swear._**

 ** _M: Ahh~ But you like talking with me I can tell!_**

 ** _B: Not fucking true! School's barely started and you're bothering the fuck out of me already!_**

 ** _M: Dude, calm your titties- well calm one, keep your part tit going strong! Woo! But no, seriously, calm down. Like you jut said, school is barely starting so there's nothing to worry about! Besides, I promised to leave you alone after tomorrow, after our date. I plan to make good on those words._**

 ** _B: Why does some part of me not believe that?_**

 ** _M: Okay. Listen, I asked for a date. One. After that if you want to talk with me, YOU can come to ME, but I promise you on my father and mother's LIFE that I will not contact you again after our date if you don't want that._**

 ** _B: ..._**

 ** _M: Okay?_**

 ** _B: ...I'm going to bed. I don't want to deal with this right now._**

 ** _M: Oh just run away! Fine! Whatever!_**

 ** _B: I'm not running away! I just want to go to bed, asshole!_**

 ** _M: Then why are you typing those dots, Bonni? Got something to say? Something to tell me?_**

 ** _B: No! Just..God, fuckin' stop!_**

 ** _M: Fine. I'm gone._**

Marceline shoved away from hr desk after signing out of her Facebook, though not before seeing that Bonnibel read her message before the page loaded and it was the sign in screen. Marceline felt itchy with her irritation as she just spun in her chair throwing herself on her bed which was just behind her due to the small spans of her room and she hugged a pillow to her chest. Though Marceline accepted she was a bitch, Bonnibel could truly be just as much as a bitch as herself and that proved at least to Marceline, that maybe a friendship wouldn't be possible. That they couldn't ever get to be together as civil people. It was like oil and water, they couldn't mix no matter how hard it was but they would only rest on top of one another at the least. Maybe that's all Marceline and Bonnibel could be. Just two substances together, one on top of the other. Unable to ever properly mix.

* * *

When Saturday morning rolled around, Bonnibel woke up slowly with the sleep haze over her mind as she laid there when she blinked groggily. Miranda was snoring gently from her bed as Bonnibel sat up, rubbing one eye with her hand only to have a pang of actual excitement run through her as she realized the date and slid out of the bed blowing out a breath when Miranda moaned gently as she woke up, her eyes opening causing Bonnibel to look into large turquoise pools of color. A soft smile curved over Miranda's light pink lips as she looked up at Bonnibel as she sat up, her pale hair messed up giving her the look of someone so much younger, then smiled sweetly as their eyes met.

"Morning." Miranda yawned out as she rubbed her eyes stretching gently then she groaned but bowed her back as she stretched again then she looked up, her eyes dancing. "Today's Saturday! It's date night for you!"

"Well date day, Marceline wants to take me out for the full day and we'll be back in the dorm to be changed for dinner later on tonight." Bonnibel mumbled out rubbing her eyes when she walked to the dorm door grabbing her key but paused walking to her closet pulling out a pair of black jeans and a white baggy shirt that used to be her mother's that had been a large back then but had shrunken to a medium over the years and so it was still lightly baggy on Bonnibel and a pair of fresh panties along with a bra.

She walked out holding the key in her hand tight as she walked out with Miranda flashing her a smile as she disappeared only to lightly run down the hall to get to the bathroom, her feet thumping softly against the ground when she felt a faint tightening of her stomach. Excitement? She frowned as she reached the bathroom only to walk in when Marceline walked out, both of them stopping in their tracks; Marceline was wearing her band shirt, her bra strap just barely peeking out from the collar of the shirt and had skin tight jeans that hugged Marceline's legs like a second skin, rips along her thighs then knees.

"Ah. Morning." Marceline finally said as she blinked gently, her gray eyes still fogged with sleep as she looked at Bonnibel with surprise as a droplet of water rolled down a thick piece of Marceline's hair dripping to her cheek like a tear. "You ready to go out?"

"Not yet, I need to shower." Bonnibel mumbled when Marceline nodded walking around Bonnibel to her dorm and Bonnibel slid into the bathroom peeling her tank op and pajama pants off along with her panties. She stepped into a shower stall turning the water on, which burst from the shower with enough pressure to make Bonnibel squeak lightly in surprise but moved her hands over her hair softly getting her hair soaked when her eyes snapped open. "Shit!" She'd forgotten her toiletries back at the room!

"You alright?" Bonnibel squeaked in surprise yet again as her feet slid on the slick floor as droplets flew in the air with her jerky movements as she looked at her stall door only to press a palm to the wall to keep from falling. "Bonnie?"

"G-Go away, Marceline!" Bonnibel finally got out feeling a spark of irritation when Marceline sighed then squatted sliding her own black bag of toiletries in, making Bonnibel blink curiously.

"Just use it, it's my stuff but you can use it now. Okay?" Bonnibel blinked again as her green eyes widened making them appear bigger and brighter when a soft smile curved over her lips as she bt down picking up the back holding it in her arms.

"Thank you, then." Bonnibel finally said genuinely as she opened the bag with a zip and Marceline leaned against the door gently, her arm crossed as her cheeks flushed deeply, at the thank you.

"W-Welcome." Marceline stuttered out in a mumble then pushed off walking to the bathroom door. "Just come by my room when you're done and we'll get going!"

"Mhmm." Bonnibel hummed back gently as Marceline left opening the bottle of shampoo squeezing gently first to get a scent only to blink softly and smell it again.

It smelled like vanilla mixed with hazelnut, a mix that made Bonnibel's head lightly spin but it was in a good way, it was such a good smell and way better than Bonnibel's own shampoo, which did smell like bubblegum. She squirted some of the shampoo into her hand and began rubbing it into her hair only to close her eyes as she felt soap dripping onto her forehead, to her brows and over her eye as she washed her hair with the shampoo. She finished only to rise any soap off her face an safely opened her eyes. She then grabbed the conditioner after putting the shampoo away and smelled the conditioner out of habit, at the much softer version of the shampoo and then repeated the process that she'd done with the shampoo.

She put the conditioner away, pull out the sponge and body wash squirting it onto the sponge noting that this smell like black licorice then moved the sponge over her body, across her chest, around and under her breasts; moved it down the slopes of her sides, down her legs then the inside of her thighs. She finished rinsed her body off and put everything into the bag turning off the water only to walk out of the stall, grabbing a towel and rubbed her skin ad pulled on her panties, along with her bra only to pause as her hair dripped and she noticed a black hair dryer on the sink.

She walked over grabbing the item plugging it in and started drying her hair, moving her fingers through the pink locks a few times to dry any places she could as she moved the dryer around before stopping after about ten minutes of this process. She moved her hand over her hair, which was wavy and just softly damp, nodding in satisfaction as she pulled on the white shirt then wiggled her jeans up; she scratched the corner of her lips before grabbing the bag with the toiletries before padding out of the bathroom.

"Are you done yet!" Marceline called from own the hall, Bonnibel then followed the voice of the black haired female walking down the hall, turning to the right and met Marceline's gray eyes as she held out the bag. Marceline took the bag tucking it up under her arm before pausing then threw it her room the shut said door only to smile brightly. "Alright, get some shoes and let's get going!"


	9. An Author's Note! (Not a chapter sadly)

**_So my computer is broken. The lower corner has broken off and the other side is becoming loose and breaking as well, so I don't know how or when it will shit out but I have a feeling it will sooner or later. I wanted to get this out there right now before something happens to the computer and it seems like I've just given up on all fanfictions period so I'm getting this out here, I'l continue writing and posting when I can, but I just thought I'd get this out here now so it's known!_**

 ** _~Kimberly Thomas_**


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Oh my god ! I have realized I haven't updated this story at ALL since the 7th of March, when my computer broke and I apologize for that! My computer is hanging in there, it's just a matter of when my new little tablet computer is coming in DX. Also, I'll be 18 in 4 days...eesh, I'm not ready to be an adult...But anyways! This might be shitty! The date might not be the best but fuck it's something at least! I wanted to give a new chapter to those who may or might be patiently waiting for one so here's a new chapter! I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

"W-W-What's that!" Bonnibel choked out as she looked at the bike in front of her as her green eyes widened further when Marceline threw a biker helmet at her while holding her own under her arm as she looked at Bonnibel. Marceline then walked up to the bike throwing her leg over it then sitting down making the motorcycle bounce gently with her weight as she held the helmet in both hands.

"This," She gestured down with her head with widening eyes like she was talking to a child. "Is a motorcycle. It is MY motorcycle that was dropped off today. We," She then used her hand to point between her and Bonnibel a few times."Are going to ride this in to town to kick off our date. Now get on."

"Hell no!" Bonnibel snapped out throwing the helmet own then crossed her arms tight as she glared disapprovingly at the bike when Marceline sighed out tiredly and huffily.

"Just get the fuck ON, Your Highness." Marceline sarcastically sighed as she looked at Bonnibel before lifting the helmet as if to put it on as she looked at Bonnibel in such a way it was like she was speaking and pleading with Bonnibel all the while managing to smolder like smoke from a flame and it made blood rush up to her cheeks to stain them a dark red as she glared dropping her green eyes to the ground before growling picking up the helmet putting it on then climbed on behind Marceline, who placed her helmet on her head.

"What are you doing?" She snapped when Marceline grabbed Bonnibel's wrists dragging her arms around the black haired woman who's grin seemed to flash bright, even with the helmet in place.

"You gotta hold onto me, Bonnie. You'll just fly off if you don't." Marceline advised as she gave her a grin to Bonnibel who blushed behind the helmet but held on to Marceline as her cheeks burned but she yelped loudly when the motorcycle roared to life and she clung to Marceline when ti began to move, her heart beating frantically already as they pulled out of the student lot towards the front gates, the bike gradually picking up speed. Bonnibel felt like she would either scream, puke, or faint-maybe even all three!

She clung to Marceline, her heart thrumming fast against her chest as she squeezed her eyes shut tight but at Marceline's exhilarated whoop she opened her eyes a crack, peeking through her lashes only to feel her breath get stuck in her throat and she straightened her head. So fast! She was both terrified but in awe at the wind whipping around her harshly and pulling at her hair with her clothes as she blinked rapidly only to feel her own little smile pulling at her lips and quickly understood why Marceline whooped with so much exhilaration and excitement for a loud laugh bubbled out before she could stop it.

She laughed highly, like her vocal cords were tight but it was making adrenaline sing through her veins as she clung to Marceline, thick locks coiling nad whipping in Bonnibel's vision looking like dark coiling charcoal wisps in the wind. She held her self so close she felt Marceline's lungs expanding with each breath and with the purr of the motorcycle as a soft white noise apposed to the whistling wind, she felt..happy. She was pulled from her adrenaline for a brief, coherent moment. Happy? How was she happy? Marceline took a sharp turn making her yelp and adrenaline to gush through her anew as her knee just barely touched the ground and she realized they were slowing down slightly as they came up a road that held many little shops and Marceline slowed down more pulling close to the sidewalk only to place her foot on the ground. She turned the keys in the bike's ignition while kicking out the small stand to lean the bike upon and she unslung her legs taking her helmet off and shook out her hair and Bonnibel had to admit, in that moment, Marceline was beautiful. She had a deep, red glow to her cheeks with a wide smile curved over her lips that made dimples pop out in her cheeks and her gray eyes sparkled with her adrenaline as she held her helmet in her hands and her hair was crazily messed up, sticking up crazily in spots.

"Fun wasn't it, Princess." Marceline asked placing her helmet on the handle bars as Bonnibel took her own helmet off looking at Marceline. As if sensing the gaze on her the black haired girl looked up with a soft, interested noise but Bonnibel shook her head.

"Y-Yeah, I guess it was fun." Bonnibel finally said keeping a lame key in her tone but Marceline grinned as though she knew the truth or they shared a secret, one that told Marceline Bonnibel was a liar.

"Awe, you know you loved it!" She nudged her gently making her give in with a smile as Marceline laughed lightly then began walking down the street and Bonnibel placed her helmet next to Marceline's and scrambled after Marceline, sprinting only a few steps to get to Marceline's side. The black haired female held her hand out and Bonnibel looked at it as though it was some kind of alien hand and she looked at Marceline with confusion. "Hold my hand, so you don't just take off on me."

"Fine." Bonnibel sighed out, as if tired which she was but placed her hand in Marceline's none the less. They walked like that, hand in hand, looking at windows of stores and with each step she took was echoed by Marceline's, their easy pace making her feel relaxed. It wasn't that bad, in fact this was pretty nice, or so she thought when Marceline yanked Bonnibel around a corner smiling happily at her. "Where are we going?"

"WE are going to Hot Topic!" Marceline sang as she ran now, dragging a somewhat unwilling Bonnibel with her as they ran, their feet seeming to move in synchronization and she ran fast as she could but her arm ached with the pull of Marceline's urging. She wasn't truly aware of how fast they were going or of the stores they passed as they ran down the spans of the sidewalk and finally got to the doors of Hot Topic and Bonnibel longed to yank her hand away but Marceline held it tight, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"God! Could've given me a break!" Bonnibel sighed out glaring at the other girl who was just looking at the store with a happy look then she turned her sparkling eyes to Bonnibel stunning her slightly.

"I'll buy ya whatever you want! Then we're going somewhere else after hanging here a bit." Marceline said as she pushed open the doors making Bonnibel blink when she followed after Marceline but her eyes flicked to outside at the dark clouds on the horizon. What the hell did Marceline plan on taking her with the weather being unpredictable with then.

She made a startled sound when Marceline yanked her into the store by the hand and she then looked around. Hot Topic truly wasn't what she expected! Sure it was a little dark but when she looked around there was dark themed things but there was a wall of anime shirts, accessories, with a rack of cool looking necklaces and then band shirts, posters everything of the sort and so much more. It was a bit amazing when Marceline let go of Bonnibel's hand going to the front and immediately chatting with the cashier. She looked uncertainly at Marceline then turned to the anime section walking forward looking through, taking in the cute things. When she was done looking she'd chosen three items; a new wallet, which flap but had little chibi Five Night's At Freddy's characters on it, an Invader Zim phone case with Gir on it and, surprisingly, an amazingly awesome little mermaid purse.

When she went up to the counter she found Marceline had grabbed her own things; she'd gotten a Ouija board phone case, a jack skellington wallet and a black veiled brides purse with a bright red strap. "You done?" Marceline asked tilting her head and Bonnibel nodded making the black haired girl smile bright, surprisingly. Marceline had been smiling a lot today. Why? Whatever it was that was making her smile so much, Bonnibel couldn't help how her heart would stutter with each beaming or soft smile Marceline would give, it was a smile that made you want to smile with her. When she was younger she'd watched Starstruck, that disney movie, and she remembered being hooked on that one song, what was it...

' _Something About The Sunshine_.' Her mind filled in and the lyrics fluttered through her mind and she smiled to herself, both embarrassed and pleased she remembered the song but for some reason that song had always made her smile no matter what.

"Hey, what're you smiling about? You look a bit like a freak." Marceline noted nudging Bonnibel and she couldn't help but feel her smile widen a bit when she opened her eyes, unaware she'd closed them, to meet those dancing irises. Then she noticed pink hair dye.

"Ah...!" She couldn't form words but Marceline grinned giving a tap to the top of Bonnibel's head genty.

"It's alrigt, you need it right? I do believe that when the hair dye comes out it's a bitch and it's annoying, so if you want to touch up your roots then I'll get you some dye- the good shit, not that cheap shit. Plus, it'll save you money on going to a hair salon or something." Marceline shrugged gently then took the bags and receipt smiling the turned holding her hand out to Bonnibel looking at her expectantly and Bonnibel placed her hand in Marceline's.

"I feel bad with you buying me all this stuff, Marceline. I don't want to be indebted or something to you." Bonnibel got out when Marceline just rolled her eyes and scowled at Bonnibel reminding the pink haired girl of the bitch Marceline could be.

"Just take it, Bonnie. It's fine, I don't think you're poor little head will explode by taking something I bought you, okay? Now come on, we're gonna walk it to our next stop." Marceline then began to pull on Bonnibel's hand but Bonnibel pressed her feet flat to the floor making Marceline cast an irritated look at her.

"Not until you tell me where it is!" Bonnibel snapped out pulling on Marceline's hand when the black haired girl sighed, her face a mask of irritation as a distant boom of thunder got their attention and Marceline yanked on Bonnibel's hand hard.

"Come on! We have to go now! Just close your eyes and trust me okay?"

"But-"

"Trust me!"

"I don't-"

" _Trust me_!"

"..."

"Trust me, Bonnie. Just trust me."

"...Fine."

* * *

It felt like, to Bonnibel at least, that they'd been walking forever now; ever since they left the public areas, the little stores for the edge of town where the hike trail was, Marceline made Bonnibel cover her eyes with a piece of fabric and she now walked along with Marceline pulling her along. Bonnibel sighed her millionth sigh and Marceline just angrily sighed as they walked, the smell of trees and the crunch of the natural leaves, twigs, dirt, rocks and other things on the trail floor was a comfort along with their loud, muted thuds. After walking this long Bonnibel wondered if they were ever gong to reach whatever destination this was when she thumped into Marceline's back with a tiny noise.

"Do you hear that, Bonnie?" Bonnibel went to open her mouth with a sarcastic answer when Marceline surprisingly squeezed her hand. "Listen." So she did. It was faint but it was the...the sloshing of water?

"What is that?" Bonnibel asked when they began to walk again, Marceline holding her hand firmly and tightly but not painfully so as they marched on and Bonnibel whined with anger at lack of an answer.

"You'll love this new area, I promise." Marceline finally answered as they walked and the sloshing water sound was louder, more present as they walked along the trail and she yelped when Marceline let go of her hands for her hips, lifting her off the ground and plopping her down, over something. "Sorry."

'Not sorry.' Bonnibel's mind bitterly finished as she stood there listening to Marceline jump over something and the muted thud of her feet on the ground was welcomed when Marceline grabbed her hand again pulling her forward. It was then it felt like they just burst out of the woods when she stumbled forward, the sloshing of water louder now, more than before, when the blindfold that'd been put on her was yanked off. She blinked a few time only to feel a small gasp leave her lips at the sight. They were at a lake, the sky was cloudy with dark clouds, the thunder far behind them near the town and college, but was a welcome here, the water was a deep murky gray like the. The leaves swayed gently with the breeze bringing the scent of lake water and oncoming rain.

"Oh...wow." Bonnibel breathed as she looked around when a soft shuffling noise got her attention and she looked down and over at the sandy ground where Marceline had laid out a blanket with a bag with a very obvious golden M on it and she smiled looking a bit sheepish,

"I couldn't get any better food, so sorry this date has to have McD's for dinner." Marceline sheepishly said looking up at Bonnibel only to blink at the amazed look on her face with the soft smile curving her lips and she walked the three steps to Marceline and plopped down smiling as their bag of Hot Topic purchases rustled with a violet breeze. "I know going to Hot Topic then here isn't the best date but you know, it's better than going to a shitty restaurant, right?"

"Very true." Bonnibel actually agreed making the both of the surprised then laughed out loudly, their laughter mingling with the distant boom of thunder when a droplet hit the end of Bonnibel's nose surprisingly and they both look up to have gentle droplets hit their faces. "We should eat before it pours, it must be hard to ride on a motorcycle in the rain right?

"Not really but yeah, let's eat." Marceline nodded opening the bag handing Bonnibel a chicken sandwich ad a cheeseburger for herself and then both proceeded to devour their food, plucking fries from the bag once in a while. Marceline swallowed the bite in her mouth before turning to Bonnibel. "Wanna get a drink at the dorm or at the store fast?"

"Hmm...Dorm." Bonnibel answered after swallowing the bite in her mouth and they went back to quietly eating. She wasn't sure what time it was but, despite how nice it was, she wanted to leave when she reached into her pocket pulling out her phone. It was two in the afternoon. What were they even going to DO for the rest of the day?

"Alright. But that can be later though. Feel like seeing if this place has a mall somewhere? Or do you want to go to the movie theater to see Split?" Marceline asked widening her eyes as if daring Bonnibel to say no.

But, in all honesty, what came out of Bonnibel's mouth surprised the both of them. "Let's go to the movies. We can get dinner after, right?"

"..Ye...ah." Marceline got the word out but it sounded slow and broken as she blinked, her gray eyes now large with her surprise and shock as she stared at Bonnibel who was finishing up the chicken sandwich.

Maybe it was just the scenery but Bonnibel felt...calm. Collected. She LIKED being here and, surprisingly, she didn't mind Marceline being there. Hell, Marceline wasn't as obnoxious today as she was every other day and Bonnibel felt surprised but at the same time she had had fun at Hot Topic, was even having fun here and some part of her truly didn't want this to be over yet. She wanted just a little more time to have some fun and if it was with Marceline then damn her. Bonnibel almost hated time right then for going so fast.


	11. Chapter Eleven

"So, because you agreed to the date I shall hold up my end of the deal by fucking off for the remainder of college." Bonnibel looked up from her shoes holding her items which Marceline had bought her tight in her hands as she looked at the black haired girl who smiled crookedly. "Remember? I promised to leave you alone if you went on a date with me."

"Ah...right." Bonnibel said the words slowly, much as Marceline had when she wanted to stay out longer to the point that now it was pouring buckets outside and eleven thirty.

"So, I'll be fucking off now. Thank you, however, for going on that date with me." Marceline offered a real smile then as Bonnibel blinked then opened her mouth a noise leaving her throat she wasn't sure could be but it stopped Marceline. "The fuck was that?"

That made a smile break out over both their faces when Bonnibel cleared her throat. "Um, Marceline, you don't need to, um, fuck off. I mean I had fun today and so you don't...I mean need to leave me alone necessarily."

"Oh? Is her Royal Highness swallowing her words?" Marceline got a joyful look on her face like this was the exact moment she'd been waiting for all her life and Bonnibel glared.

"Fine. If you won't let me finish fuck off then." Bonnibel turned to her door reaching for the knob holding in her hand, twisted only to hear an unrelenting click that made both the girls blink. Bonnibel turned it again and again but received the same clicking noise as she let it go. Locked. She forgot her key and now she was locked out!

"Want to come stay at my room tonight?" Marceline offered making Bonnibel look at her with suspicion then, with one forlorn look at her door, sighed.

"I'd appreciate it."

"I won't lie, however, my room is small and cramped, just enough room for the bed to fit with some slight room for my shit, but we'll have to share the bed."

'Great. Just great.' Bonnibel thought sarcastically to herself as she trailed after Marceline who was walking ahead, her hair drifting like black silk as she took long strides and Bonnibel walked right behind her intently. They walked in silence, their footsteps muted but obviously loud as they walked down the hall, past the bathroom and turned makig her blink when they moved down the East hall of dorms and there was a door off to the right Marceline paused in front of and pulled her key out, which had a line that was from a clip that was connected to her belt loop and she unlocked the door opening it with a creak as Bonnibel stood a few steps off.

"Come on in!" Marceline called out as Bonnibel came in only to blink in surprise to see Marceline's dorm room.

It was like her bedroom at home! Clutter littering the floor by the door of the bed CD's, books, magazines and useless pages along the floor with a few DVD's while her walls had a few posters with some random pages stuck up, hand drawn it seemed and when she looked to the right of the room, where the head of Marceline's bed was, she blinked anew. There were three small table with a regular sized dresser that had a mini fridge next to it and on the small table, however, tucked in the corner of the room had cluttered papers with a laptop humming gently, one little table had a clutter of items on it and the third had four books opened on it with respective papers tucked in pages and her ax shaped base laid out on the bed with her music book opened.

"I see you're checkin' out my messy ass room, thanks for making me self conscious." Marceline sarcastically said from the opposite side of the room, the left, when Bonnibel looked over just in time to see Marceline shimming her jeans off revealing actual purple shorts, kicked her shoes off revealing shin high red and white socks and lifted her shirt up and off revealing a black tank top as she moved her fingers through her hair. A yawn left Bonnibel's lips as she shut the door with a click and stared at the bed. It was a simple bed, big enough for two people with a head board and foot board, the blankets were of course black but the pillow case was a soft candle yellow. "Come on, get ready for bed. I want to crash."

"Ah! Okay!" Bonnibel nodded blushing suddenly as she slid her coat off, placing her thighs on the coat and pulled her own pink shirt up and off revealing a dark gray tank top and pushed her pants down, glad she'd chosen red shorts and kicked her shoes off, leaving them for last stupidly, then blew out a gentle breath letting down her pink hair, after tying it back earlier. Marceline had placed her bass safely in the right corner of the room and had pulled back the blankets and laid down by the time Bonnibel finished taking her clothes off when, with a breath, she got on the bed, the light clicking off and she turned so she faced the room and Marceline faced the window.

"Night, Bon."

"Night Marceline."

"You know...You can call me Marci or Marce when we're alone, until we come out with our friendship." This made a smile twitch at Bonnibel's lips gently.

"Well you already call me Bonnie and Bon so there's no need for me to tell you to call me that alone." That dragged a laugh out of Marceline, the sound was sweet and musical, like the music she created.

"Fine fine. Night,again, Bon."

"Night, Marci."

* * *

When Bonnibel woke up early, the morning sun was just stretching across her back and shoulder warming the bare skin in a gentle, soothing and pleasant way like being wrapped up in warm blankets in the winter. She nuzzled into the bed wanting some more sleep seeing as it was Saturday when the bed beneath her breathed in largely and out like it inflated then died off. She was laying across Marceline, her right leg kicked over both of Marceline's, her leg up so high it brushed Marceline's hip softly and her other leg was trapped between Marceline's; the blankets covered Bonnibel completely while Marceline had no blankets, her shorts seeming to have ridden up just a bit and Bonnibel blinked at the pale skin in her vision then after surveying everything else.

The crown of her head brushed Marceline's chin, her cheek pressed flat to the swell of Marceline's breast while her temple rested against her neck and she was surprised by how...soft Marceline's skin was. Her left arm stretched out so far her hand dangled off the bed while her right arm was stretched up to curve on the other's shoulder softly and the black haired girl's arm was wrapped tight around Bonnibel's waist as if holding her in place. Marceline then shifted making a sleepy noise as her eyes opened groggily, the morning light seeming to awaken both of them and Marceline looked down only to smile sleepily.

"Wow. Didn't know you were such a cuddler-or a blanket hog." Marceline groggily mused with that same sleepy smile only for it to be accompanied by a sleepy laugh.

"Shut it." Bonnibel then mumbled, her mind still foggy with sleep when they both wiggled as if to get comfortable.

"Wanna sleep some more?" Marceline mumbled back her voice barely there as her lashes drifted to a close dangerously fast as if she couldn't keep them open anymore.

"Yeah but I should go." Bonnibel was slowly waking up even as her lashes lowered halfway giving her a sleepy look as she shifted her head but only succeeded in pressing her cheek harder to Marceline's skin. Before she could even ponder getting up Marceline's arms tightened around her waist tightly and she pressed her cheek to the crown of Bonnibel's head.

"Don't. Just hang out with me for the day, pleeeassseeee?" Marceline asked using a sweet tone as she too woke up slowly.

"What would I even do here?" Her words were slightly sharp but Marceline chuckled into Bonnibel's hair softly.

"We can watch nextflix on my computer lay in bed, go out to get some food. A drink if your mouth is as dry as my own." Marceline mused gently smiling when Bonnibel sighed, liking the feel of a puff of breath against her skin.

"Is that all we'd do?"

"Is there something else you want to do? Because friends hang out, Bon."

"...Mmmn. Fine!" Bonnibel sighed out finally and Marceline let out a sleepy cheer then, as if reluctant, both sat up separating only to feel the chill where flesh had been pressed together aware of how clammy it'd been but a good clammy while the air felt dreadfully cold. "You go and get food and stuff for the day."

"Alright!" Marceline then did something Bonnibel didn't expect her to do after yesterday. She gave a full blown smile to Bonnibel making the pink haired girl blush bright and stutter out little noises. "My Netflix should be signed into already so just grab the computer and put on the bed, anywhere you like, and I'll be back in ten minutes tops."

"Okay!" Bonnibel huffed out as if annoyed with the mere thought of Marceline leaving and the other laughed light, opened the door and left shutting it with a click. Bonnibel then allowed herself to look around the room again when she caught sight of something red and pulled it was bright red but a more faded kind, used, the thing in her hands looked like a weird bear, with one button eye that was a sky blue, patches of fabric sewn on it making it look like it was just barely clinging to life yet clung to life it did.

"Cute." She mumbled then got up after placing the stuffed animal down reaching over grabbing the computer and got Netflix open. The urge to snoop on Marceline's computer suddenly welled in her like water; quick and sudden. She was about to start snooping when a loud ringing got her attention and she jerked, twitching hard then got up walking over to her things pulling out, of all things, Marceline's phone! "Shit!" She could all but sense Marceline coming, giving her time to panic, which she did. How the hell was she going to explain this..?

"I'm back!" Marceline cheerfully called, holding a bag of food and sodas while holding coffee in her hands then blinked hearing a vibrating and looked to her desk. "Ah, my phone!"

"I found it, under the bed." Bonnibel spoke with a dull, flat tone as if she was just mentioning a stupid color off handedly but Marceline smiled bright.

"Thank you! I've been looking for this for a solid week now!" Marceline exclaimed as she picked up the buzzing phone looking through the messages as Bonnibel watched her out of the corner of her eye curiously. "Thank you for finding it."

"Oh. You're welcome."

"Alright alright, let's get this Netflix time on the freakin' road!"

* * *

"Bonnibel! Oh my god, where have you been? It's dinner time!" Miranda exclaimed when a tired looking Bonnibel entered their room, her green eyes locking onto Miranda for a moment making the blonde blink. "I didn't know your eyes were green!"

"Hm? Oh, I normally wear contacts." Bonnibel said offhandedly when she dropped onto her bed, laying out on her back, her freshly died pink hair near neon pink due to the fresh color as she stared at the ceiling.

"Did you redye your hair? And where were you? Not that you gotta answer that! But I'm just curious." Miranda asked hovering near the edge of Bonnibel's bed as the pink haired girl looked up and she then smiled slight with a dreamy but annoyed edge it seemed.

"I was with Marceline all day today and I slept in her room last night since the door was locked and I forgot my key. But...I'm going on another date with her." Bonnibel explained still holding that same smile and her lashes closed, dark and short, like fans against her skin as she smiled a little bit more.

"R-Really? Well are you going to date her?" Miranda asked a little dejected and Bonnibel felt a stab of sadness as she looked up at her new friend, turquoise eyes darkened to a near teal as she looked at Bonnibel with a smile but it looked forced.

"No! Hell no!" Bonnibel barked out finally as a blush gushed up to her cheeks staining them a bright red at the question. "It's just one more date! To get her off my back, you know? But I won't be dating her, not in this life time."

"You know it'd be okay if you liked Marceline, just a little bit."

"Well tough, I won't be liking her that way any time soon!" Bonnibel huffed the words out but, little did she truly know, she'd be eating her words soon enough when it came to straight to it.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**_So! I'm finally back, updating after such a long while! I got a different computer, one my brother helped fix, so it's not broken like my other one and I'll be able to write and upload yet again! I'm not going to lie, I've had a lack of writing inspiration lately, so it might be some long pauses but I'm going to try not to do that! So, anyhow, here's a new chapter and hopefully more to come! Enjoy!_**

* * *

"So, I'll just say it. Bonnster, you are lookin' mighty fine~" Marceline crooned making Bonnibel roll her eyes at the smirking pale girl. Her gray eyes danced happily at

Bonnibel who was blushing both due to the stare and the comment which made her scowl at the black haired girl. She had been spending a hell of a lot more time with Marceline over the past two weeks; whether it was outside of class, at lunch or during the weekend, Marceline always found her and Bonnibel had to admit that, by this time, she was also finding her way to Marceline or scanning the crowd for her dark hair and mischievous smile. She couldn't help it! Marceline had imprinted upon her, ever so slightly, over the past two weeks and additional three more dates they'd gone on, she couldn't help but be excited as she would wait for Marceline to show up and she could spend time with the rocker looking girl.

"Shut up!" She finally snapped but Marceline cackled happily as she rolled all around on her freshly made bed, made by Bonnibel of course since Marceline though of just throwing a blanket up over the mattress was making it, and made Bonnibel scowl further.

She knew her snap was too late, she took too much time to reply and she blushed adjusting the dark blue long sleeve t-shirt, with a V-neck that showed her cleavage slightly, over black jeans that were also loaned to her by Marceline. She heard Marceline get up off her mattress looking through her cluttered stuff, humming softly to herself making Bonnibel suspicious but as she fixed up her hair, just pushing some stray hairs back into place and tucking her bangs behind her ears. She yelped when Marceline plopped a black beret that made her hair suddenly glow up like a pin neon sign and pushed her bangs forward into her face making her scowl. Marceline spun her around so they faced one another and Marceline tugged gently on her clothes and patted at the close as if to be patting stuff off her and fixed the beret slightly then smiled proudly.

"There! Now you're perfect!" Marceline proudly said as she then let her fingers linger slightly over Bonnibel's visible collar bone. "Hey, I got a question for ya."Bonnibel sighed and rolled her eyes softly then crossed her arms over her chest tightly. "What?"

"Do you ever wear that t-shirt I gave you?" Bonnibel paused in movements then blushed at Marceline's question and the dark aired girl looked pretty serious so Bonnibel opted for telling the truth.

"Yeah. I wear it to bed every night." Bonnibel replied blushing at how honest she was being with it but Marceline instead got a look of suspicion, like Bonnibel was lying. "I'm serious! I do!"

"Oookay what ever you say, Bonnie." Marceline dragged out the word throwing her hands up as if she was washing her hands of an argument but smirked like she dared one. She turned to her dresser and began picking out an outfit, piece by piece and Bonnibel just scowled at her soft.

"I'm going with you to your stupid band practice, don't even put on an attitude!" Bonnibel ordered narrowing her contacted blue eyes at her reflection before spinning to face Marceline. "Oka-The fuck!"

"What!" Marceline yelped at Bonnibel's shout her face becoming coated with surprise as she looked around, her bra straps dangling from her hands before dropping to the floor and a fresh on was held tight in her left hand. Bonnibel felt her flame as she stared at Marceline, her eyes slipping down Marceline's face, down the slope of her neck;down to her collar bones then, before she could stop herself, her eyes dropped straight Marceline's breasts and her face seemed to flame hotter. Marceline's were neither big nor small but a perfect balance of both that were fascinating to Bonnibel that she felt unable to stop staring. Her breasts and belly along with every part ofh er upper half flesh was just as pale as her neck, arms and face; all an even pale color that bordered on near marble white that was beautiful and her flesh looked so soft, welcoming that her fingers actually twitched and she felt an itching urge to reach out and touch Marceline's skin to see if it was as soft as it looked.

"Hehe~" Bonnibel jerked at the mischievous sounding giggle when Marceline crossed her arms up over behind the back of her head thrusting her chest forward giving her body a more curved look as her breasts jutted forward and Bonnibel felt her face burn every degree of heat there could be and was aware of how she must look like a freaking tomato. "See somethin' ya like~?"

"N-N-N-No! Get som-some clothes on!" Bonnibel stuttered in a shriek out turning away quickly and covering her face with her hands as her heart threatened to pound out of her chest and Marceline dissolved into laughter behind her, howling like a mad woman that made Bonnibel blush harder. She couldn't help feeling uncomfortable with Marceline half naked like that when, back at home, if Larissa had changed it wouldn't have been any different, so why was she having this reaction with Marceline?

"Hehe~" There was the mischievous giggle again and Bonnibel screeched wordlessly, the sound echoing when Marceline threw her arms around Bonnibel pressing her bare upper half against Bonnibel grinning wickedly. "What's the matter, Bon?"

"St-Stop!" She screeched desperate to get away, feeling a strange warmth in her veins at the feel of Marceline's breasts pressing against her, the sensation searing through the clothes like she was wearing nothing. She felt it all the way down to her skin and it was strange but she wanted to get away. "Mar-Marceline! Let go!"

"Shh. Calm down, Bon, it's okay." Marceline finally softly said as as she squeezed Bonnibel softly as Bonnibel shivered standing still but couldn't calm down. Her stomach was fluttery, her heart pounding away at her chest and her skin felt to tight with a heat that was raking up and down giving her goosebumps. Marceline then finally moved away chuckling ."Wow, Bon, you're pretty frigid to not want people to touch you."

"I-I'm not frigid!" Bonnibel shouted as her face burned hotly and she whipped around to see Marceline pulling on a new black bra and raised a brow at Bonnibel's red face and gave a smile.

"Don't worry! If you don't like being touched like that then we can work on it!" Marceline responded with a wave of her hand and then turned pulling on a short black sleeve shirt while humming softly to herself Bonnibel gritted her teeth, face still a burning red, her heart pounding with embarrassment. She wasn't frigid! She just...God, she didn't know what! She just knew she had reaction unlike anything she'd felt before, an urge to turn around and drag her fingers feather light up Marceline's side and to hold her breast in her hand, feel the weight oit and softness.

She was still tempted too, even as Marceline plucked at her short black sleeve shirt and pulled on a pair of faded gray jeans with rips. She grinned at Bonnibel who's blush had been fading only to fire up again and she glared. She hated that Marceline thought she was frigid, cause she wasn't, and it was more annoying than every when there was a tingling need to reach out and touch Marceline which was getting more intense each passing day over the pat two weeks. Even now she curled her fingers in to her palm tightly making her nails dig into her palms as if to stab that needing tingle and she blew out a breath shoving her hands in the jean pockets as she scowled at Marceline.

"Are we going now or not? I promised Miranda we'd study after this," Bonnibel said with a snappish tone when she noticed a blank look on Marceline's face at the mention of Miranda but then grinned but it didn't reach her eyes.

"You can just go and study." Marceline then got out smiling pleasantly instead of grinning, something Bonnibel had never seen when Marceline grabbed her notebook, bass and was flying out the door and down the hall, her red boots loud against the carpeted floor, leaving Bonnibel behind as they echoed in her ears. What the...hell was that?

"What the fuck!" Bonnibel finally exclaimed angrily, her face burning with her anger instead of embarrassment as she stared at herself in the mirror. She was literally all dressed up to go no where! She puffed her cheeks out angrily and she turned stomping out of Marceline's room with anger simmering in her veins. Well screw Marceline then! How dare she take off without her! She wasn't going to talk with her at all, as punishment! It worked last time and as Bonnibel stomped to her room she knew it'd work again.

* * *

"Bonnie? Bon? BonBon? B? Bonnibel!"

Bonnibel blinked herself out of her thoughts and stared at her phone screen then smiled sheepishly at Neddy's disgruntled angry face. She gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Ned. I was lost in my thoughts again, huh?"

"Uh, yeah! I said, are you going to come up for Halloween or Thanksgiving?" Neddy asked as his blue eyes narrowed on Bonnibel's through the camera and Bonnibel laughed lightly at the look on her brother's face. How could she answer that in a way that he wouldn't be upset?

"Listen, Neddy, um, the thing is I don't know if I'll be home for Halloween. Maybe Thanksgiving. If not both of those holidays I'll be back there winter vacation." Bonnibel said slowly as she looked at her brother who seemed blank faced then clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth hard much like she would when she was younger and got angry.

"Ok-ay." He got out through gritted teeth as he looked at Bonnibel, anger just flaming in his eyes as he moved a hand through his hair when, just as she opened her mouth, a boom of thunder echoed and before she could speak the lights flickered and the power went out.

"Oh shit!" Neddy and Bonnibel gasped at the same time, Neddy in surprise and Bonnibel in fear. She looked at Neddy then at her bars of wifi which slowly went down. "Neddy, I'm gonna have to call you back when the power comes on, the WiFi is going down."

"Okay, be safe." Neddy replied right before the disconnected. She put her phone down with a sigh and she slid off of the bed with hesitant steps, aware of how dark it really was. She walked with slow hesitant steps across the floor and when she reached out for the doorknob the the knob turned and swung open; Bonnibel, who prided herself on not being easily scared, screamed and a scream was echoed back.

"Jesus!" Miranda gasped, her turquoise eyes wide with fear and shock as she looked at Bonnibel who placed a hand to her chest and breathed out a tight breath. Her heart still beat like crazy as she stared at Miranda, her face just as startled.

"Sorry," Bonnibel sighed out as she looked at Miranda who sighed out while walking into the room and, reaching under her bed, she pulled out one of those electric lanterns and twisted the knob casting a blue light in the dark room, not enough to light up the whole room but halfway across Miranda's bed and a few inches past the side of her bed onto the  
floor.

"You know, I haven't seen a lot of you over the past couple of weeks." Miranda ventured slowly as she looked at her lap and Bonnibel felt a small stab of guilt in her chest. She really hadn't spending as much time talking with Miranda, had she? She recalled half hearten hi's and half conversations before Marceline snagged her and she forgot all about

Miranda. This happened multiple times and she felt guilty about that, now that she thought about it. Bonnibel looked at Miranda for a few more minutes then down at her lap as she spoke, "I'm sorry, I've been-"

"Hanging out with Marceline. I know." Miranda finished lamely when she grimaced then sighed. "I'm sorry, I just, well I miss you. It's half way through October and I've barely seen you in the past two weeks."

"I'm really sorry, Miranda." Bonnibel apologized again as her green eyes sought out Miranda's turquoise ones when the other got up and walked over to Bonnibel's bed with the lamp. She set it on the floor but faced Bonnibel. Miranda looked scary serious in the blue light, her brows pulled tight, lips pursed and her eyes troubled; it made Bonnibel guilty to think she caused such a look on her friend's face. Then she blinked when Miranda leaned towards her, her eyes widening. She felt her heart beating hard against her chest at the sudden proximity, the sound slowly building in her ears until it was the only sound she heard and her stomach became tight. She sat frozen, rigid, as she felt Miranda's hair brushing her cheek and her lips just barely touching hers, when the door slammed open.

"Bonn I got-" Marceline's voice died as fast as it came and Bonnibel jerked away from Miranda with wide eyes, her pupils mere pin pricks of black in the green irises as they looked onto Marceline's shocked gray ones. Miranda, however, seemed to glare at Marceline. It was silent, so silent Bonnibel was scared one of them would hear her heart. Then

Marceline got a dark look on her face as she gripped the door knob in her hand tightly. "I'm sorry for interrupting, I'll go now."

"Marceline-!" Bonnibel gasped finally, like a dying person gulping air, her body moving so fast it was jerky and hard like she'd never moved before as she rushed to the door and yanked it open. Marceline's footsteps were still audible and she ran in the direction of the footsteps fast, her feet carrying her like she was a robot, quick and precise. She didn't know why she was so scared, why her stomach had this airy tightening feeling of fear, but she felt her hands shake and she ran. She turned the corner only to slam into Marceline's back and gasped looking up at Marceline when the other turned, her face face carefully blank. "Marceline!"

"It's fine, Bon. We aren't dating dating, we're not even a couple," Marceline began as she looked at Bonnibel then the most fakest, brightest smile curved over Marceline's lips. "So you can be with Miranda! It's fine, dude!"

Bonnibel felt like screaming then, felt like shouting and shaking Marceline hard, but she couldn't even lift her arms from her sides as her eyes widened with her brows pulled so tight together they twitched. She felt so sick, so confused, it was like every emotion was bombarding her right then. Her heart now beat hard with a sickening feeling that moved through her veins and gripped her with each thump of her heart. She felt like crying as she stared at Marceline's smile, feeling like she somehow screwed something up between her and Marceline.

"Date whoever you want, dude, we're friends! We can keep building on it, can't we?" Marceline asked with a cheerful tone, her smile faker than plastic as she tilted her head making her hair flow over her left shoulder and her gray eyes trained onto Bonnibel's greens.

"..."She opened her mouth wordlessly before stepping back, feeling cold as the rush of emotions left her after a powerful peak and then washed away. She still felt like crying as she stared at Marceline. She didn't understand why Marceline was acting this way now, after two weeks of dates and subtle suggestions of interest, and suddenly she claims to be just friends? "...Yeah. We're...We can...keep building on it."

She was aware of how she echoed the words emptily as she watched Marceline smile with that same fake smile and turned walking away, her hair flowing like a black silk cape that Bonnibel wanted to reach out and touch. She watched Marceline turn the corner when she felt something warm drip to her cheek and her lower lip trembled hard as more tears fell down, her cheeks flushing as she lifted her hands up; She felt stupid, after having something so close to romantic feelings form for the black haired girl, she was pushed away and zoned off as friends. She never felt more confused in her eighteen years of life, never, not even with Finn did she feel this damn confused.

Marceline, who's steps still seemed to sound down the hall, stopped at least halfway down the hall to her room, her head bowed. She'd known, from the very beginning when they claimed to hate one another, when they went on the first date and hung out two weeks after that, that Bonnibel would end up with someone else. After all, no one ever said they had to date after going on dates or hanging out, they never verbally asked one another out, never assumed it. She, in every way, had absolutely no claim on Bonnibel. She felt a tight sensation in her chest as a warm tear dripped onto her cheek and she felt her eyes widen.

She then felt the tears flow over onto her cheeks with no warning and she blinked then whimpered softly to herself squatting down as the tears dripped down and slid over the back of her fingers in thick drops and she gripped her jeans with her right hand tightly, so tight her knuckles turned white and her hand shook visibly. She didn't think...no, she never considered that she would ever cry again like this, or ever. The only time she cried like this was when her ex girlfriend, MoMo, had broken up with her in the worst way when they planned their future together for the three years of high school they dated. She didn't know that she could cry like this over someone she never, ever, had a relationship with. She felt a sob make it's way out of her as her chest spasmed when much larger, bigger sobs that threatened her and though she ached to run, to get up and go, she just couldn't. She heard a door opening as she sobbed little, choked gasping sobs and arms circled her tightly.

"Marceline, I'm sorry." Aislin softly said as she hugged the black haired tightly and she broke down sobbing loudly with gulping breathes. She was fine being friends with Bonnibel, would be happy with it, yet she felt so sad. Why? Why was she so sad? She should be happy to even be friends with Bonnibel, but yet she sat there crying. She honestly just wanted to know why she was so upset for she had absolutely no clue as to why she was so upset like this. She couldn't figure it out and as she sat there, crying into Aislin's shoulder, she felt like she'd just lost something important for some reason.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_**Oh. My. God! I feel so bad! Jeebus! Last time I uploaded as...July 1st! Oh my fuck! I can't believe it's taken me practically a month or so to write this out! I've just been suffering from writers block when it came to this fic! But I'm going to push and-not force it- but try to speed up just a bit with chapters the best I absolutely can so I don't just drop off on this story so long anymore! Ugh, I can't even explain how I feel bad and shocked with myself for how long it took to upload this chapter! But here it is, nonetheless, so I hope it's enjoyed by all you guys!**_

* * *

 _L: Hey, girl! How's the college life?_

 _B: It's...fine. How's your college life going so far?_

 _L: Hold up, I sense hesitation! Girl, what's up?_

 _B: Hey, you changed how you type girl! You're growing up!_

 _L: Bonnie, stop avoiding this! What's wrong with you? Don't make me get Lady in this and make it a group chat of gang ups on you!_

 _B: Larissa, please, leave it be, I'm fine. College is fine. Life is fine._

 _L: You couldn't be less convincing than telling me a dead fish was alive._

 _B: Please, I'm fine! Seriously!_

 _L: That's it! I'm getting Lady!_

 **Lady Was Added To The Chat.**

 _Lady: What's going on?_

 _L: Lady, Bonnie is going through troubles and she won't talk about them!_

 _B_ : _**Larissa!**_

 _Lady: Is it true, Bon?_

 _B: No! Absolutely not!_

 _L: I think she might be upset about Finn and that chick planning on going to the same college.._

 _B: Wait, what? When was that?_

 _Lady: It was last week._

 _L: Yup! Oh! And guess what! That chick, Phoebe, and Finn did something bad!_

 _Lady: What?_

 _B: Seriously?_

 _L: Phoebe is pregnant!_

 _B: No fucking way!_

 _Lady: For real!? He got her pregnant!?_

 _L: Mhhmmm! Glad to see I got the attention of people who CARE._

 _L: But no, seriously, Bon I want to know what's up with you. It's October now! Life changes in a month!_

 _B: Not really.._

 _Lady: Don't you trust us anymore?_

 _B: I do! I seriously do! It's just...well I want to figure it out on my own first before saying anything, you know?_

 _L: ..._

 _B: Lis?_

 _Lady: Larissa, you can't be offended by that! Come on!_

 _B: I promise, I'll tell you guys as soon as I figure it out myself!_

 _L: ...Fine. But it better be good Bonnibel!_

 _B: No promises. I gotta get to class, I'll talk to you guys later!_

 _L: Bye, girl!_

 _Lady: TTYL!_

Bonnibel logged out of facebook and closed the computer with a soft click as she felt a tight, sickening feeling in her stomach. No messages from Marceline; no calls, no texts. Nothing. It had been only a day since the storm last night but she still felt strangely alone without Marceline. She shook her head then and slapped her cheeks hard enough it sounded almost unreal and got a determined feeling. No! She wasn't going to mope around today! She was going to go to class, get her work and maybe, just maybe, get the other work from class and then zone out in the lounge. Maybe.

She got up grabbing her bag and as she passed by Miranda's mirror, which she hung up a while ago, she saw her cheeks were already a soft red. Just as she yanked open the door to step out she hit a warm body that sent little sparks of heat where their bodies had touched and she looked up with wide eyes to meet Marceline's dull eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and her skin was pale, paler than usual and she had faint blue smudges beneath her eyes.

"Marceline!" Bonnibel hated how surprised she sounded as her eyes met the other's eyes, aware of how dull the color was, almost like the color of led.

"Bonnibel. Want to have lunch with me, Aislin and Michaela?" Marceline asked with a tilt to her head and Bonnibel felt her heart, her hope, go cold as she smiled back politely at the other.

How was it such feelings had weeded their way into her without her realizing them? Why was it now she was feeling a tug towards Marceline now that they were "just friends"? This sort of thing would always happen, right? No matter who, whether between two guys, two girls, guy and girl etc etc any relationship, does this happen? It made her sad to think of it but she was already chalking it up to one thing; she had spent nearly every second with Marceline for two weeks so that's why she felt a tugging. It's all she could do to cope with that.

"Maybe." Bonnibel replied catching the flicker of surprise then that same careful smile.

"Alright, I'll catch you later then." Marceline nodded turning and walking away with precise, even steps leaving Bonnibel behind to stand in the door of her dorm room, her hand holding the knob so tight the door actually shook lightly as she clenched her jaw tightly. She didn't know if she could handle seeing such a fake Marceline, even if this was just day one of this whole mess.

"Bonnibel?" She looked up to meet Miranda's drawn, tight face as her turquoise irises shined with concern. Bonnibel stared at her, her brows pulled together tightly as she looked at Miranda then she forced her face to relax as she forced a little smile.

"I'm fine, Miranda. Seriously!" She falsely exclaimed when arms were thrown around her and she was pulled tightly against Miranda tightly, arms curving around her waist tightly as her head came to rest on Miranda's shoulder. She lost her forced smile as she blinked softly, her hands quivering lightly at her sides. She slowly lifted them, fingers twitching as she let them hover just inches from Miranda's back, hesitating, before she grabbed the fabric tilting her head down so her forehead pressed against Miranda's shoulder as tears pricked hotly.

"I'm sorry, Bonnibel. I messed this up." Miranda softly said as she held Bonnibel tighter when Bonnibel shook her head softly even if some part of her vehemently blamed Miranda for this, she couldn't be that malicious.

"No." She weakly protested before clamping her lips together tightly before speaking again."I can fix it, eventually. After all, Marceline will have too reach out as well."

"Do you...like Marceline? Like in that way?" Miranda asked as she started to pull from the hug and Bonnibel froze feeling the heavy weight of tears press against her eyes.

"No. I don't. I just...I got used to being around her, I mean liking...I don't know. But I think I'm just used to her coming and taking me off to weird places." She spoke but it sounded more like a babble of lies that just came out when it was convenient to get them out as she held onto Miranda. "Besides, I'll be okay."

"Bonnibel, it's okay for you to cry, you know. It's upsetting and I'm sorry it happened, I am." Miranda softly said again as she looked at Bonnibel. The pink haired girl just smiled until she felt something warm drip onto her cheeks, one then two and then it was like someone just released the damn of liquid. She sobbed softly as she was pulled into the room, the door shutting and she found herself on the bed, her hands still clutching Miranda's shirt tightly as she curled up, the tears still dripping as she gulped in air and still felt tears dripping down and felt Miranda hugging her tightly. She never thought she'd be this upset, never, but here it was, not able to get pass the door to class.

"I-I need to-to get to cla-class!" She wailed in between sobs and gulps of air as Miranda hugged her tightly, squeezing her softly.

"Don't worry about that now, Bonnibel, just...relax." Miranda encouraged as Bonnibel sobbed. She couldn't stop the wails and sobs, unsure of why she was so sad, until she felt she would just cry herself to sleep. Which she actually, finally, did.

* * *

"Didn't Marceline invite you to eat with her and her friends?" Miranda asked as they sat down at an table, their food hot enough condensation formed on the plates. Bonnibel shrugged looking at her food.

"Yeah but with how things are...maybe I should give some space, right? Then make it up to her?" Bonnibel hated how she sounded so confused, her brows pulled tight together as her head tilted forward and she pressed her forefinger to her lips softly.

"Whichever feels right to you, Bonnibel." Miranda replied with a soft nod of her head and unwrapped a hot chicken patty sandwich. She gripped it with both hands and lifted it up to her mouth.

"You know, you can call me Bonnie." Bonnibel replied as she opened up the Styrofoam box holding her spaghetti. She picked up her fork twirling some noodles around it both feeling and hearing her stomach growl.

"Alright, I'll keep it in mind." She replied with a nod and she took a large bite of her sandwich as Bonnibel took a large bite of her spaghetti when she noticed, from the corner of her eye, saw black hair drifting around her like black silky strands as Marceline walked with Aislin and Michaela. She noticed how Marceline also peeked at her before they both looked away. Bonnibel chewed the food in her mouth, swallowed, and shoved another mouthful in. Miranda watched with fascination as Bonnibel took such large bites and she blinked a few times when a new person walked up to the table, it was Bonnibel's partner in class, looking bashful.

"Can I sit with you two?" She asked tilting her head, her short strawberry blonde hair barely touching her shoulder with the action when her blue eyes flicked between Miranda and Bonnibel. "Unless this is something private..."

"Bonnie?" It was Finn! And she swore she'd never heard anyone sound more scared or more childish in her entire life and she held the phone a bit tighter.

"What's wrong, Finn?"

"Um, you heard about...about Phoebe, right?"

"Yeah, Larissa told me. What's going on with that?"

"I'm scared. I don't...I don't know how to be a father! Bonnie, what do I do? I didn't get you pregnant, did I?!"

Bonnibel couldn't help a small laugh. "Finn, I'd have had a baby by now if you'd gotten me pregnant before-or about two months now if you did and I'm sure I'd know if I was

pregnant. But no, I'm not. But you basically just have to be there for her Finn, I mean, you love her right?"

"R-Right."

"And no one else?"

"No one else."

"Then be with her! You're getting a baby out of this too! It's not ideal, I know, you should've waited but you're having a baby with the girl you love right?"

"In love with. And yeah, I guess."

"Be happier then! You're going to be a Dad!"

"But I'm only a year or two younger than you, shouldn't you be screaming at me like a normal eighteen year old would to a sixteen year old?"

"Well, Phoebe is the same age as you right?"

"She's seventeen."

"Close enough! You're young, super young, to be parents but if she loves you and you love her then make it all work together!"

"Yeah...okay."

"And try to sound happier, she'll think you don't want her or the baby."

"Okay! ...Thanks, Bonnie."

"No problem. Hey! Before you hang up...um, you know how we promised, before, that when I went to college you'd visit?"

"Yeah? What are you asking, Bon?"

"Do you want to come visit me? I mean, you wouldn't be the only one! Ned, his boyfriend and my parents will be up to see me directly after you! Everyone is leaving for Halloween coming up but I wanted to know if you wanted to come see me sooner than that. Say no if you want!"

"I'll come."

Bonnibel blinked rapidly surprised by his answer and leaned against the wall. "Really?"

"Really." She could hear his smile in his voice that made her smile gently. She didn't feel stomach flutters of romance or feel her head skip but she was definitely excited and happy to see Finn. He was always her closest friend and it seemed that dating and then breaking up didn't change that. "I'll seriously come and see you. Is this weekend okay? It's just two days away."

"Um..." She thought of her schedule before she nodded to herself. "Yeah, this weekend is perfectly fine. I'll see you then, Finn."

"See you!"

They disconnected as Bonnibel honestly smiled softly to herself; no one could truly make her feel better like Finn could with his bubbly personality but she couldn't sense anything of the sort for a bit until the end. She then sighed looking back to the table where Miranda and Kelly talking animatedly about something and she used that as the excuse to run off. She ran down halls, took sharp corners, her feet hit the ground hard and fast as she ran with her arms pumping at her sides, her hair streaming like a pink banner as she ran.

She didn't stop, can't and wouldn't stop running until she got outside. She saw her destination, two double doors coming up, she ran faster if possible pushing herself with the balls of her feet fast as she possibly could and when she got to the door she shoved them open hard with a clank and slowed to a walk immediately. It was chilly outside, like fall should be, her eyes closing enjoying the cool air and looked down at her phone pursing her lips softly when she felt it buzz happily in her hand and she unlocked the screen again seeing that it was a simple text from Marceline.

 _M: I want to talk._

 _B: Well I'm going to my dorm._

 _M: I can be there, where you are now, and we can walk together._

 _B: No. I'll just see you at the lounge._

 _M: Fine. Fifteen minutes?_

 _B: Fine._

 _M: Okay._

Bonnibel slid her phone into her pocket as she began walking, her jeans swishing lightly as she walked, her hair lightly bouncing against her back, the locks thumping lightly with their thickness. Soft but very noticeable. She moved a hand through her hair as she looked down at the ground as she walked, watching each foot step forward as she walked when she heard pounding steps running up behind her. Why did it feel like she was going through a break up? She wasn't! But it...it felt like it. It felt like this is what she should have been feeling when she broke up with Finn.

"Bonnie!" Bonnibel turned around to snap that she wanted to be alone when she took in Miranda's appearance, her breath escaping in puffs. She then stalked forward with long, quick strides with her arms swinging by her sides as she clenched her fists tight her jaw tight with determination, her turquoise irises flaring with that same determination.

Bonnibel sighed then as she face Miranda head on. "What is it, Miranda? I have to get to the dorm quick to meet with Mar-Hm?!" She felt her eyes widened when Miranda came close, her hand gripping pink locks while an arm circled her waist and their lips crashed together hard.

Her heart was thumping hard with the suddenness of the situation as her green eyes crossed lightly as she blinked rapidly, trying to understand-at first- what was happening. When she felt the rough kiss she blushed, what it felt like at least, from her neck to the roots of her hair. Even the tips of her ears burned lightly. She felt her hands lifting uselessly, which shook hard, her face burning as she squirmed.

She then placed her hands up and shoved Miranda away making them both stumble and Bonnibel pressed the back of her hand against her lips staring at Miranda wide eyed. She then turned and ran. Ran just as hard as she had when she was inside, trying to get out, her legs aching lightly but she ran and gasped thickly as her lips throbbed still from the kiss and she felt her face flare again, a deep red that burned and throbbed in her gasped in breathes as she ran feeling tears pressing against her eyes strangely as she bowed her head as she neared the dorms with one thought echoing in her head.

What the fuck just happened?


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_**I am so fucking sick today it's not even funny. I normally don't like to do chapters back to back but fuck it! I am gonna post this today, give some more content, but I know it's gonna be sucky and horribly, possibly, short, but I want to get something else out there too. I know, I am most definitely pushing myself, but I just wanted to do another chapter before the writer's block strikes again. But give honest opinions (it's all I ask for I feel REALLY self conscious for this chapter) and enjoy!**_

 _ **On another note, anyone heard of Heathers? I just stumbled across a song (Meant To Be Yours) and I can't stop listening to it!**_

* * *

Bonnibel reached the dorm building, gasping as she struggled to get in a breath even if it wheezed loud enough she felt that the whole world could hear her. She'd run and run until she couldn't breath and even then she didn't stop until dorm was right in front of her. She gasped and bent over bracing her hands on her knees as she felt her hair spill over her shoulders in thick clumps and she panted. She eventually, after five or so pants and gasps, started ot catch her breath and stood up straight letting her head fall back as she opened her eyes slightly. She couldn't deal with this. She thought when she'd go to college she'd be happy; she'd live in the dorms, have a good roommate, get through the next for years and get her degree. She never counted on this being a part of it and it was messing her up so much she felt her heart was going to explode and her chest would cave in on her lungs until she couldn't breath.

She pushed the door open stumbling into the lounge area quickly and plopped herself down on the couch and leaned back taking deep breathes. Just couldn't grasp what had happened a minute ago yet...she could. She both could and couldn't believe that Miranda had kissed her like that,especially out of nowhere it felt; so sudden that all that Bonnibel could process was that it was not welcomed nor did she want that to happen again. She didn't feel like seeing Miranda then, honestly, much to her surprise. She then heard the door open and when she tensed to shout at Miranda the familiar thick, glossy looking black hair caught her attention then.

Bonnibel just stared at her as she took deep breathes, quietly, but stared Marceline evenly with a clash of green against gray. Bonnibel then looked down then at her lap as neither really moved. "What do you want to talk about?" Bonnibel finally asked as Marceline sighed out then walked across the room and sat on the coffee table in front of Bonnibel.

"So. I know it's only been like...a day or week or something, I don't know, but it's been kind of...quiet." Marceline started off awkwardly making Bonnibel snap her head up while narrowing her eyes on the other.

"Yeah, I really wonder fucking why." Bonnibel snapped lightly as she looked at Marceline with that same narrowing of her eyes and the black haired rocker rolled her eyes slightly.

"I figured you and the bitch were dating. It wouldn't surprise me, lots of people can date within a month of knowing someone." Marceline pointed out before, literally, pointing at Bonnibel with a narrowing of her own eyes. "Besides, you never seemed interested in me anyways! Straight girls are always like that!"

"So you assumed I was dating Miranda and that I was a typical straight girl? How the fuck does that even work?" Bonnibel snapped while crossing her arms across her chest tightly.

"You'd be surprised." Marceline snapped as her eyes narrowed again, both girls glowering before gazes dropped to their laps and Marceline took a breath. "I like you, Bonnibel. You're interesting and could easily be a rocker with that bubblegum pink hair, especially if you weren't a priss and let loose and had _fun_ once in a while."

"You know, that sounded like both a confession and an insult all rolled into one." Bonnibel pointed out while lifting a hand to point at Marceline much as how the other had pointed at her.

"Shut up!" Marceline snapped when she leaned forward slamming her hand down gently on Bonnibel's knees as she leaned forward and shoved her face into Bonnibel's making the pink haired girl yank her head back with her eyes widening at the closeness. While Miranda's closeness had not been welcomed this was...more comfortable. "I'm telling you something important, Bonnibel! Listen seriously! Don't make stupid jokes or whatever it is you're doing!"

"I'm just making statements. Not jokes or puns. STATEMENTS." Bonnibel said slowly, specifically, as her green eyes narrowed again as she looked at the other and Marceline leaned in so close Bonnibel couldn't pull back even if she tried or wanted.

"Shut up already!" Marceline groaned as she pressed her forehead hard against Bonnibel's making her blush furiously at the closeness." .You. Do I need to draw a fucking diagram for you to understand me? I like you enough I am calling a fucking truce on this stupid ignoring bullshit. We'll be here for four years practically, it'd be stupid to let an attraction like this slip away, right?"

Bonnibel stared at Marceline with wide eyes, her eyes straining just faintly at the closeness and she then looked down silently as she then decided to speak after a moment. "Right."

"I know you're struggling with emotions and shit, it's been a month and a half, seeing as we are both in and approaching Halloween or something, it's too early to ask it but I'm going to fucking ask and receive whatever I receive." Marceline took a deep breath as she then pulled back with a steely determination in her face and flared bright in her gray eyes that made Bonnibel curious to see more of. "We've barely any knowledge on who the other is, it's been a month or so, but we've known each other longer than Romeo and Juliet-" Bonnibel grinned briefly at that and Marceline found herself grinning in that brief moment as well. "-but I think it's reasonable to ask this. Bonnibel, will you try dating me?"

Bonnibel felt her cheeks flushing again as she stared at Marceline before fidgeting and looked down at her lap. She bit the inside of her cheek lightly as she looked around and down still but felt those burning gray irises on her. It was true, it was fast, it was early, they barely knew anything about each other, didn't know any facts or dreams the other held. But still the attraction bloomed and pulled them together, whether physically or mentally, making Bonnibel feel like she was in some kind of bad romance movie, but when she looked up, gray meeting green, she knew her answer.

She nodded.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_**So! I will be going to school (redoing my senior year of high school) so I won't be able to update as easily now not that I was constantly flowing with chapters...Anyway! Inspiration for this might be better, more easier when I come home from school! We never know! But here's a new chapter! It's kinda rough, a blurb really, but I wanted something posted!**_

 _ **P.S- I have a deep, deep new love for Hamilton. It's never going away. And I have been listening to Hamilton non-stop (ha!), this other song, Mitsumi no Neko, a song I stumbled across which is honestly so fucking beautiful! And I've been listening to Spirit the Stallion of the Cimarron (childish I know) but it was easier to write this with a mix of all three. Strange, I know. But read on!** _

* * *

Bonnibel was laying out in her bed holding her phone above her head, her eyes reflecting the soft glow of her phone as she stared at the text. It was from Marceline and it was late, asking her to go down to the lounge; Bonnibel felt the very strong urge to text back and rage out her but her heart gave a few light stutters as she pressed her phone to her screen to look over at Miranda snoring softly in her bed and she slid out of her sheets, padded quietly across the carpet, opened the door just enough to slid out and shut it behind her when she slapped her forehead. She forgot her dorm key! She turned to knock when her phone chirped softly in her hand, her pink hair plaited in a thick pink braid that fell down her back, still managing to hold the soft shine of silk as she looked at the screen.

 _M: Are ya coming? Are ya?_

 _B: I just got locked out of my room!_

 _M: Just stay in mine~_

 _B: You know, I don't know whether to deny it or accept it. It sounds shifty and you sound like a jock trying ot get some._

 _M: No I don't! No I don't!_

 _B: Marce, you so do!_

 _M: Nuu!_ /)~(\

 _B: Marceline, you're even being childish over text! I didn't think that was even possible!_

 _M: But...I'm not a horny jock trying to fuck everything though!_ /).o

 _B: But...you are though._

 _M: How could you compare me to a jock?_ o(╥﹏╥)o

 _B: Marceline stop it!_

 _M: I've been insulted by my one love!_ (✖﹏✖) _I am now dead!_

 _B: ...You're so fucking childish._

 _M: But you love it! Now take my sparkles!_ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ _And give me huggles and kisses~_ ◕3◕ (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

 _B: God...Do I even want to go down now?_

 _M: You have too~ You're locked out, remember?_ (◕‿-)

 _B: Fuck you._

 _M: See you soon~_ (ノ・ω・)ノ

Bonnibel slid her phone into the pocket of her plaid pajama pants, her lashes lowering briefly as she scowled. She and Marceline had been dating now for a two weeks and not much changed really; Bonnibel thought there'd be wild, passionate sex at least one time and kisses left and right. So far? It's been nothing. She barely got a nudge half the time and the most affection shown is through their texts, the other times they were together it just felt like friendship still and it ticked Bonnibel off she'd never been with a girl, had high expectations, but this was not meeting even normal standards or expectations for lesbianism, not in the slightest bit and it honestly made Bonnibel irritated.

She wanted to express what she wanted but when it came to saying it, her getting all fired up and ready to state what she wanted, called out to Marceline who would look at her with some emotion either sparkling and warming her gray eyes and Bonnibel would turn into a meek little thing and stutter out something. It was a sad but vicious cycle she experienced all week. They were moving onto week two of their relationship and there was still nothing. Just the same thing day in and day out. She sighed to herself as she walked down the hallway, her braid thumping against her back softly as she looked down watching her feet as she walked. She didn't think life would be so..different but dull.

There was something new but something unchangeable and it drove Bonnibel crazy. She was ecstatic to be dating Marceline! Without a doubt! But it was like she or Marceline, was lacking something and it was making everything..well, boring! She sighed at her thoughts and walked down the hall quicker, sprinting lightly, thumping down the stairs quickly when she got to the stairwell, her braid thumping against her back soft like a second heartbeat, making itself known on her back. She sighed as she rushed down the first flight of stairs.

She turned to go down the second, her feet carrying her instinctively as she moved down them and her body immediately sparked to life when she exited the stair well, standing in the doorway to the lounge, getting sight of the thick, long glossy black hair. It was like each cell in her body sparked to life, on starting a chain reaction that caused her slow heart to pick up a new beat, almost, with the sight of Marceline and her body felt warm, her cheeks flushing ever so faintly adding effect.

She wished Marceline would run across and sweep her up, make her laugh, but it was looked up after a moment or so of being watched, her gray eyes clashing with Bonnibel's greens and she felt her heart give a stutter before she grinned. She was ecstatic! More than pleased to see Bonnibel, her body humming softly as her hands tingled with a need to reach out and touch her, her lips throbbed faintly with the need to kiss

Bonnibel, to give her everything but she held back. Always holding back, for Bonnibel, wanting the other to state what she wanted before she did anything and find out Bonnibel didn't like it and she was immediately zoned to an angry state by the other girl. She stood up as she walked across to Bonnibel and stood in front of her, all grins and sparkles, but her gray eyes were smokey with her warmth, her emotion of affection, holding a hand out then. Holding hands was fine, right? She watched Bonnibel, who clearly was dissatisfied with that, take her hand but warm up. Bonnibel, as always, was like a precious little star that glittered or dimmed, depending on the scenario and Marceline was the dark sky offering the shroud to dim or to glow.

"You're late," Marceline softly said as her smile turned crooked making Bonnibel gain a slightly breathless expression before it disappeared.

"Not too late." She replied huffily when Marceline grinned again. She then tugged on Bonnibel's hand and Bonnibel found herself gasping as she was yanked into a tight hug that had her hart frantically sprinting against her ribs. Marceline's warm breath stirred a few strands of hair, her body warm and arms tight around her waist as her chin came to rest on Marceline's shoulder, looking over at the room. She was aware that, when she moved, Marceline's breath hitched but she moved her arms around Marceline's waist in response, hugging her tight.

"You're too cute for your own good~" Marceline purred with a giggle as she lifted a hand up, fingers flexing with her hesitation, before stroking the pads of her fingers over the long, silken locks.

"Shut up!" Bonnibel snapped but closed her eyes, enjoying the touches and the warmth, her lashes tickling her cheeks lightly. Her arms tightened lightly around Marceline briefly, when she pulled away and Bonnibel looked at her with dissatisfaction. Now, it's time to say something. And she would do it! She stared into Marceline's gray eyes irritably as she sucked in a breath. "Why do you do that?"

Marceline then blinked in surprise, looking at Bonnibel with a tilt to her head."Do what?"

"Do something physical then pull away! It's so...annoying! I want to hold hands with you when I got to a class, I want to get hugs and kisses and stupid fucking shit, but you won't do it! Why? Cause you think I'm frigid or something? Cause I'm not! But you barely do anything with me and it's frustrating! When I give all the signs for a kiss you never fucking do it and I just want to know how a kiss with you would feel but you refuse to actua-" Her words cut off when, pulled from the doorway and roughly pressed to the wall next to it, Marceline's face got close and she jerked hard.

To say the kiss was an explosion of passion and locked up feelings and was magical and amazing, fantastic and everything she wanted would, well, be a lie. It was good, sent a jolt through her and made her toes curl lightly and her stomach to tighten; her lips were lightly chapped, soft, but chapped from picking at them and Bonnibel's lips throbbed from the suddenness of the act. But still, the feel and warmth of Marceline, her soft musky perfume which was old from wearing it all day, her hands clutching at her upper arms as if she'd run and her soft lips moving against her shifted, wiggling her arms lightly which made Marceline's fingers dig into her arms lightly and pull away slightly with a confused expression on her face when Bonnibel sighed, shaking off Marceline's arms.

"If you're going to kiss me, then kiss me right. Don't pin me down!" She sighed as if exasperated but her flushed cheeks and twitching lips gave away her humor. She saw Marceline's returning grin as she nodded slowly grabbing Bonnibel's hands, their fingers entwining with one another, Marceline backing to the one love seat in the room, flopping down.

She pulled Bonnibel with her as she did this, making Bonnibel plop into her lap, her legs straddling Marceline's in a way that had her cheeks turning a flaming red instead of the soft pink they'd started off at. But the momentary embarrassment was just that;momentary. She found herself again pulled into a kiss, one that was the same as before but it felt slightly different, not knock my socks of good, but Bonnibel felt like she was limb by limb submerging her skin in hot water, every inch of her skin tingling softly. It wasn't the soft, sweet sensation of kissing Finn nor was it that abrupt feeling of emotion when Miranda kissed her. This was a slow burn, one that could very well erupt into that same arousal she felt the first fight she and Marceline had, screaming at each other on the floor; even the memory of that arousal, how it'd raked her skin and blazed, eating away at her then, shivered, making her the tiniest bit afraid of that same arousal coming back.

She clung to Marceline, however, in response. She curled her arms around her shoulders, where it felt natural, fingers seeking long locks of her hair and clinging to them tightly when she found them and she took shaking breathes through her nose. Their lips never stopped, seeming to move with intents of their own, but it was an easy sort of instinctual to do; it wasn't like the stories, no one fought for dominance, no one fought for control, it was as easy as breathing and balanced. Perfectly balanced. It was because of this, and her arousal steadily growing, her skin growing warmer and even getting to a heat so pronounced her heart pumped hard, not fast yet, but hard against her ribs and seemed to echo in her stomach, which clenched in time, that the lack of lips on hers was nearly outrageous.

"Sorry, Bon. I'm sorry."

Sorry sorry sorry. Marceline was always sorry.

"It's fine," She mumbled going to pull away, knowing she'd have to get sleep for class before realizing that her door was locked. She was forced to stay with Marceline now, when she wanted nothing more than to run off.

"I just don't want anything to happen yet." Marceline tried to explain as she lightly tugged on the front of Bonnibel's shirt, like a child, her eyes wide and all but begging the other to understand.

"Yet you would be so quick as to grope that Aislin girl here." Bonnibel snapped with a breathless tone to her voice as she looked to the wall, pulling her arms from Marceline and crossing them over her chest, leaving Marceline blinking and confused.

It finally made sense. Marceline began to tug on Bonnibel's shirt softly, insistently, like a child again as she shook her head lightly. "That's Aislin! That was before! I promise! I want to do things right with you!" Bonnibel twitched lightly. "Please, baby, believe me! It's only been two weeks anyways! Shouldn't couples wait, I don't know, at least until the third of sixth date, a month into the relationship, before sex?"

"You make me sound like a leper, wanting you only for your virtuosity." Bonnibel snapped again aware she was trying to pick a fight. Why?

"No! I don't mean-!" She cut off her words gritting her teeth. Marceline herself had never had a relationship this long, normally it was either one night stands or casual hook ups, nothing longer than a week so she honestly had no idea how to make this work without jumping straight into sex. Didn't know how to make it sound right to Bonnibel. She decided to try once more to word this right. "Bonnibel, I have never been in a relationship longer than two weeks."

"Huh?" Bonnibel's head turned to look at Marceline against her will, her surprise to strong to ignore, her eyes curious.

"Yeah. You heard right. I've never had a relationship longer than this, ever and I don't want to do what I did with Aislin -which was just hook ups by the way. I want things to be slow with you, work up to the sex bit when we're both ready and willing to and when the time's right. I don't want to have sex with you in the lobby but somewhere nice, somewhere you'll love and cherish. I want things to be right with you, Bonnibel." Marceline spoke with determination as she then tugged on Bonnibel's shirt softly. "That's why I won't dive straight into sex with you just yet. Do you think you could wait a little while longer?"

"Can we still do stuff like this? And more affection?" Bonnibel asked huffily, her arms still tight across her chest, aware she was now puffing her cheeks out in a pout. Marceline nodded eagerly as she grinned happily. "Then fine. I'll wait."

"Yay!" Marceline cheered as she threw her arms around her waist again and hugged Bonnibel tightly. "Now then, my dear, let's go to bed and get some sleep!"

"Fine fine!"

"Haha! That's normally what I say!"

"Shut up!"

"Hehe~"


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**_Hi! It's been so long since I've updated and for that I am seriously sorry! I'm going to finish this story, which might be slow, but I have ideas now and the writers block was killing me! But here's a new chapter! Also, about a month late, happy new year guys! 2018 Woo! Hopefully it's a lot better than last year! But on to the new chapter! Also there's a time skip! I started the whole college thing in September so we skip to January since I couldn't think up a filler from the beginning to now. Sorry! But enjoy!  
_**

 ** _P.S- This also might seem short, or it does to me, but I'll be back with a longer better chapter! Promise!_**

* * *

"Why don't we just skip class today? It's too cold to be hauling ass to class now." Bonnibel sighed out as she looked out the window and Marceline looked up curiously at her. It was the middle of January and they were being hit with a snowstorm at that moment but class was optional for those on campus. Bonnibel seemed to have permanently moved in with Marceline not that the black haired rocker girl cared much. Hell she was ecstatic!

"Sure, I got no problems with that~" Marceline smiled at her girlfriend pleasantly as she placed her bass down carefully to take two short steps and jump on the bed next to Bonnibel and wrapped her arms around the pink haired girl. "Any ideas for this lovely day?"

"I was thinking." Bonnibel mused then looked up with glimmering green irises that winked at Marceline and made her want to giggle like a little girl promised a sleep over. "Why don't we try something...more. In our relationship."

"More? I thought we had the make outs and stuff down pat!" Marceline stated making Bonnibel jab her in the ribs carefully and she laughed then kissed the top of her pink hair. "But what were you thinking?"

"Something more physical. Like giving head or going down on each other, like with a guy?" She replied unsure when she blushed hardcore at Marceline's loud laughter that came without stop or fail making her squirm. "Forget it if you're going to laugh!"

"No! No! You just sound so...so _cute!_ " Marceline squealed as she hugged her girlfriend to her breast and rubbed her cheek against the top of her head lovingly and chuckled. "You coulda just said doing oral on one another."

"Marce!" Bonnibel snapped blushing hard in embarrassment, her skin tingling with the cheek rubbing. A tingle that started at the top of her head where the contact was down her spine and burst across her body like a tingling hug.

"Okay okay! Are you sure you wanna try this?" Marceline finally sighed then got out calmly staring out the window at the giant snowflakes then looked down at Bonnibel who turned in her arms. Her cheeks were red which puffed out lightly with a pout as she looked up at her through her dark lashes and she squirmed, heart thumping against her chest.

"I'm sure!" Bonnibel sat on her knees fisting her hands tight and nodding with determination and Marceline reached out making her heart rate rush up through the roof with the bare finger tip touch and Marceline smiled adoringly. She was so nervous she couldn't help it and Marceline leaned forward pecking her lips softly.

"You're not. I can feel your heart fit to burst out of your chest and I'm barely touching you. Hell you got your heart going a mile a minute with just a kiss. " Marceline stated the obvious when Bonnibel blushed and leaned forward green eyes desperate for Marceline to understand. She shook her head and then leaned forward making them fall back, in Marceline's case, and forward in Bonnibel's and she nearly jolted at the full frontal contact. Sure, they'd been dating since the beginning fo the year practically of their freshman year but God the heated moments they shared since then never ceased and she wanted to try more. They got over Marceline pulling away every time they touched but now Bonnibel felt ready, or so she thought, for oral sex.

"I can handle it!" Bonnibel remained stubborn as her eyes narrowed on Marceline's that were surprised at her intensity and she then slid her arms around Bonnibel's waist and grinned. The pink haired girl found herself swallowing nervously as she twitched and tried her best to relax for hwat could possibly be coming.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

"You are so stupid!" Bonnibel shrieked with laughter slapping her forehead with her hand as she shivered at the low heating of the room and Marceline cackled with her happily as they squirmed on the bed underneath the blanket, skin rubbing on skin. Marceline grinned widely as she then increased in laughing as she pressed a kiss on Bonnibel's neck and lifted her hand, one finger extended and smirked.

"Ding dong~" She playfully purred poking Bonnibel's erect nipple and made the other shriek with laughter all over again. "Ding dong! Ding dong!" She kept poking her nipple making it tight and hard from the contact but coolness of the air and her finger tip.

"Stop!" Bonnibel shrieked as she squirmed with Marceline laughed wildly with her, faces red from the intensity as they fed off each other's stupidity at that moment. Marceline then rolled on top of her and sat up making blasts of cold air hit each girl in a different way, Marceline shuddering but Bonnibel squealed at the sudden temperature. "Marce!"

"What? Just a little cold air~" Marceline jokingly purred as she then laid out on top of Bonnibel, her stomach tight and her lungs euqally tight with the need to shriek. She finally had Bonnibel, topless, in her bed and she could just barely contain herself.

She smirked softly grabbing each of Bonnibel's breasts, palms flat over nipples and buried her face right in between in a motor boat action then rested there, the skin just as soft as she imagined it would ever be and she barely breathed. Everything was so tight and she was squeezing the breasts like soft bags of water and she felt like screaming she was so happy there. She heard Bonnibel laughing when she made a motorboat movement and her face burned as she then kissed the soft cleft between her breasts and felt her stoamch squirm happily. She looked up through her lashes with Bonnibel looking down, tears in her eyes from laughing, but she wondered how far she could go.

"Marce-"

"Bon-"

Both stopped abruptly as the happy, playful attitudes melted to something serious and Marceline actually took a deep breath as she sat up but kept her hands on Bonnibel's breasts. Green eyes lightly, playfully, hardened as she tugged at Marceline's shirt. "It's not fair for you to have your shirt on too."

Her breath caught in her throat as she lightly squeezed the breasts in her hands subconsciously. She didn't think that, once the playfulness ended she'd get serious or take her shirt off but as she did so and let Bonnibel unclip her bra and her breasts spilled out she looked at the shock. "Are you sure? I don't want to do oral or anything unless you're absolutely sure."

"I mean..." Bonnibel bit her lip, as if hesitating, as her cheeks burned a soft pink as she looked at Marceline's chest drinking in the sight of her bare breasts. She then reached up hesitantly and palmed her breast in return making Marceline jerk lightly but not away just in shock. She felt the nipple eagerly hardening against her palm and she shuddered in such a way she felt some secret part of her shudder along with her and she swallowed softly. "This...This is okay. It's-"

"Intense? Sparking? Electric?" Marceline offered making Bonnibel roll her eyes softly but smile as she slid her arms around her neck and tugged her down making her blush. She moved down easily enough though and both shivered when sk,in contact was made again and the blank was pulled up once more.

"Shut up. This is fine for now." Bonnibel mumbled shifting as her breasts rubbed with Marceline's and her lips buzzed lightly for a kiss as her body throbbed for touches and the area between her thighs tingled with tiny throbs of arousal. She ignored it for now as she was enveloped into a kiss, sharp breathes being pulled through someone's nose as they kissed.

Marceline was honestly ecstatic to be there, laying in bed ditching class. Happier by a long shot! She kissed Bonnibel hungrily as she shifted pressing tightly against her which earned some pressing back and her breasts throbbed from the intensity as they rolled so Marceline rested on her side. She let a hand trail up Bonnibel's side and brush the side of her breast teasingly causing nipples to harden anew and tingle for contact on both ends as they shivered. Marceline managed to wiggle her hand between them and cover one of Bonnibel's breasts then rub a hard nipple with her palm softly as she pulled a leg between both of hers as her cheeks began to burn and her heart hammered against her chest. She then lightly pinched and tugged on the nipple softly pulling out a soft, barely there noise that made Marceline's eyes widen. A moan. She'd made Bonnibel moan! Blushing madly she kissed Bonnibel with new vigor as she tugged on the nipple again and lifted her other hand to give the other side the same treatment and a soft pulsing rhythm started up between her legs. She breathed through her nose struggling to keep from sliding one hand down her pants and touched Bonnibel where she knew the skin and folds would be gushingly wet for her. It was so hard that when Bonnibel broke the kiss that parted briefly to let in tiny pieces of air, she was surprised.

"Marce, I need a break." She got out even as she fought down words that would beg for more and she felt her body, tighter than a string, aching for Marceline's hands to aid in pleasure she herself denied for years in favor for grades. She sat up on her arm then rolled into a sit as she held her pants in her hands tightly as she blushed and squirmed. Her nipples tingled while her skin flamed with lustful flames that had been fed with arousal that made it burn hotter like a fire with gasoline. She bit her lower lip ready for Marceline to snap and stomp off but was surprised by the arms circling her and pulling her over onto her lap instead and she yelped loudly.

"It's fine." Marceline stated as she pressed her face between Bonnibel's breasts making her cheeks burn hotter as she wiggled on her lap, the arousal still pumping between them both. Marceline struggled to get a straight breath in as she clung to the smooth, warm flesh of Bonnibel's body and she tried to keep from continuing what they'd started under the blankets. "I know how to wait."

Bonnibel felt the question on her lips and fought it down with a swallow while her fingers moved through her grilfriend's black locks of hair and she clenched her jaw. Fear and anxiety pulsed through her as she stroked her hair and felt a cool breath on the inner curve of her breast as she swallowed the question again that clawed at her. Just how long could Marceline wait before she got tired of her? Just how long?


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**_Hey, people! So, it's been a pretty damn long time since I've written for any story here! I've been really struggling to write a lot of stuff sometimes but since my brother is letting me borrow his lap top it makes it easier to write on rather than my phone! So now that I got a borrowed lap top I can now write! So, because I haven't updated or written anything for this story since February of 2018 here's a new chapter for January of 2019! Also, happy new years people! Now let's continue!_**

 ** _PS- I have also the best Vocaloid song I've heard in a pretty damn long time! Boom Boom Boom by Kira is just the absolute fucking best thing! Anyways read on! I might put in some sexual activity in the next chapter but I'm not too sure quite yet so we'll see what happens!_**

* * *

The question of how long Marceline could wait was still in play right now as Bonnibel watched her girlfriend across the room, bass in her lap as she wrote black notes on the music sheets in front of her and she curled her legs to her waist watching. Her lap top rested in front of her, the cursor blinking softly at her as it waited for her to complete her essay for English class that was due on Wednesday and her scientific thesis for her science courses she was taking but Marceline was more interesting to her than chemical compounds. Marceline's hair spilled down her back in glossy black locks that she knew were as silky as they looked to her and her fingers twitched; her lips were parted lightly with the pen pressed against them and ink stained her fingers from doodling on them during her art course obviously and her gray eyes were intensely locked on the music sheets and the song she was working on clearly. Bonnibel honestly felt like shoving everything off the table and reaching across, press her lips to Marceline's in a moment of fiery passion but her nerves and embarrassment kept her glued in place with the coffee table between them still. Marceline, shockingly enough, suggested the common area for them to work this time and Bonnibel was surprised that they didn't just go to Marceline's room like always which, despite how tiny it was, was quickly becoming a room to Bonnibel as well.

Hell she barely spent time in the room she was assigned too five whole months ago! Snow clung outside, to the ground in thick high inches and to the bare tee in thick pillows over the naked branches. The sky was constantly gray, a shade that she thought matched the black haired female's irises perfectly and she wondered for a wild moment just how well her family would react to her having a girlfriend. They weren't conservative, they wouldn't flip, but they would find it just a touch difficult when talking about it to her or around Marceline but she also knew that they'd be almost uncomfortable if they saw her now. The Bonnibel she once was, hating Marceline slightly and so lost in science she almost didn't know of physical attraction or even sexual activity other than that one time with Finn, but other than that science had been her passion for so long. Now she was barely focusing on science sometimes, preferring the raven haired female instead who could set her bod aflame with just a simple look under those long black lashes and Bonnibel looked down blushing as she shifted the computer in her lap and set to work on her science paper.

Marceline continued softly strumming on her bass making the deep, vibrating notes hang in the air and Bonnibel nearly shivered with them as she typed her scientific thesis for her courses and she rubbed the side of her nose for a second as she shifted in her seat. She'd long since abandoned her blue and violet contact lenses, opting for the natural green they were since it made Marceline so happy and she knew it'd also make Marceline happy if she let her naturally colored brunette hair grow out but she redyed it the bright bubblegum pink she had during her senior year of high school. She let her fingers fly over the keyboard, a tiny typing sound compared to the humming vibrations of the sweet notes Marceline played happily making her shiver lightly again when she realized there was a draft in the common room and she shifted grabbing the afghan blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders, enjoying the bright swirl of colors and the warmth it immediately brought.

"You cold?" Marceline asked shocking Bonnibel when her gazed lifted to sparkling, amused gray irises that a lock of black hair fell over just as playfully it seemed. Bonnibel opened her mouth to speak but found she couldn't think of an intelligent thing to say to her girlfriend. "If you were cold I'd have said let's take a break from home work and watch some movies. Kick back and chillax~"

A laugh bubbled out of Bonnibel's lips as she then grinned at Marceline who grinned back mischievously. "Did you really just say chillax? What are we? A pair of crazy kids from the fifties or something?" She asked raising a brow making Marceline laugh loudly as she put her bass down and stood up stretching like a lazy cat but making Bonnibel blush. She seemed to develop this new stretched where her pelvis would swing forward and her breasts arched up and she yawned loudly, making her blush every time she saw it because Marceline always caught her watching. But after seeing her girlfriend topless once she couldn't help but see it under her clothing every time the raven haired female stretched like that and it made her hot and tingly in good places.

"I did! So get used to words like that, babe~" Marceline playfully joked as she walked around the table grabbing the remote that had been behind her head and she plopped down next to Bonnibel. "While you're dating me get used to the slang like that." She grinned as though proud and Bonnibel saved her document and laughed closing her laptop placing it on the coffee table as the tv flickered to life and she brought Marceline into the afghan with her marveling at the warmth as they tried to cover legs and feet only to form a very tightly stretched blanket but it worked. Then came walking in were two of the most familiar girls to both of the couple making them gasp and Marceline jumped up pointing at her. "Holy shit!"

"No need to be so loud, Marce." Aislin chided but smiled loosely as her dark eyes then twinkled happily at Marceline who then grinned widely back. The tanned girl with long pale hair and large turquoise eyes at her side smiled hesitantly at Marceline then at Bonnibel shocking Bonnibel to her core. Never would she think the sweet Miranda would be mysterious, British Aislin. She felt her cheeks burn hotly, sure they must be a brilliant red to the other three, as she realized the only way she didn't notice it was because she'd been both avoiding Miranda since that kiss that nearly messed up her and Marceline stupid as that had been, and she'd been so obsessed with Marceline lately that other than classes she spent all her time focusing on Marceline that she barely noticed anything around her anymore half the time.

She stood up drawing the attention of the three other girls and she felt the blood in her cheeks burning hotly against the skin of her cheeks as she looked at Miranda, feeling more shy than she'd ever felt around the girl. Her large turquoise met Bonnibel's and she swore her cheeks burned hotter in that second when she forced words out of her tight throat. "I'm so sorry, Miranda-"

Miranda held her hand up and smiled pleasantly as she scratched the tip of her nose lightly. "It's completely fine, Bonnie. I did something that made you uncomfortable and you avoided me since then but I understood after a month of silence. And when you stopped sleeping in the room and avoiding eye contact for that time. But I wanted to tell you something though so you can stop avoiding the room and stop sleeping in that tiny closet you both are in." She paused and took a deep breath then smiled softly, easily. "I'm giving my room to Marceline. She can move into our room and I'll be moving in with Aislin as her roommate left to move into an apartment with her boyfriend so she doesn't live on campus. Plus our RA can finally use the room Marceline is in as a supply office or something!"

Marceline looked at Bonnibel raising a black brow with a smile pulling at her pale lips."What do you think? I know for a fact I don't mind sharing a room with you that's better than the tight space we're in we'd have more space to actually get homework and such done easier." She shrugged gently as her gray eyes sparkled with a mischievous look that obviously meant more to it and when Bonnibel's eyes widened just a touch with understanding as lust flashed for a second then disappeared like gray lightening. Bonnibel felt her stomach flutter and become airy like it did before she got on a roller coaster or when she got anxious but it was with good feelings things this time round and she nearly felt her breath clog in her throat but controlled it.

"I don't mind sharing a larger room with you. You should see my bed! It's huge!" Bonnibel replied as she then became grateful for her already red cheeks when Marceline's smirk deepened for a second and her lashes lowered giving her an all too seductive look. Bonnibel sat back down playing with her fingers, not a all the confident science maniac she was five months ago and she felt a twinge of sadness as she looked at the tv. Before she was so confident and hated people like Marceline but here she was now, docile and ready to sleep with one of those girls and she was happier than she remembered being. Ever. Well, maybe other than when she got her first chemistry set at age thirteen from her uncle and she'd loved it so much her parents didn't dare take it away from her and because of that she still had the small set to this day.

"Well, how about you guys sleep in there tonight? I can talk to our RA and we can help Marceline move all her stuff from that tiny room and I can start packing tomorrow as well and I'll sleep in Aislin's room tonight!" Miranda chirped not knowing full well that she just gave full on consent for what could possibly take place tonight and Bonnibel felt like squirming with the explosion of just overwhelming feelings in her chest and she clenched her hands together tightly. She felt her cheeks becoming warm again and she reached out grabbing the laptop to do something with her hands as Marceline watched her. She listened to their small chit chat when Aislin ushered Miranda away and their hands interlocked as casually as possible and Bonnibel still held her breath until Marceline sat down next to her.

"Bon. Hey, breath, it's okay." Marceline murmured as she reached out rubbed Bonnibel's knee making her hands, shaking lightly, shut the lap top and put it down when her wide green irises met hers. "We don't have to do anything you want too tonight and I understand if you don't want to do anything. It's okay, I told you I could absolutely wait for you and I will."

"It's not that." Bonnibel whispered looking at her girlfriend still before looking down at her lap as her hands squeezed one another tightly and her face fried with heat at that moment and she hated it. She took a large deep breath, her chest expanding with it as she contemplated how she'd say the next words. She knew, already, that Marceline was thinking a mile a minute about her saying no when it was the complete opposite Bonnibel was trying to force out of her mouth when she stared at her lap a moment longer before lifting her gaze to Marceline's growing concerned face and she couldn't say it loud and was more than aware she mumbled it.

"What? What was that?" Marceline asked tilting her head while staring at Bonnibel's red face and her brows came together tightly when Bonnibel's trembling hand gripped onto her own and she stared at her. She tilted her head closer to hear the words again as they were mumbled making her blink a few times. "One more time. I promise you don't ever have to say it again but I seriously didn't catch what you said."

Bonnibel took a deep breath then lifted her head as her cheeks burned continuously and she swore she was going to melt but she gathered enough courage to say the words one more time. At least Marceline won't force her to say it again so she should say it extra loud for her this time. Or at least higher than a whisper or a mumble so she took another deep breath. "I want you." She got the three words out as she looked at Marceline who's eyes widened and her own cheeks got a flushed look and she opened her mouth wordlessly as she blinked a few times but her cheeks grew redder and she then slumped in her seat low, chin to her chest and a hand covering her mouth as her cheeks grew as red as her own. At least Bonnibel felt like her cheeks were that red.

"I-" She aught how hoarse her voice was then and she cleared it surprisingly and she then tried again. "I want you t-too. I won't push it but I can get some stuff for...for some safe sex. If we need it for tonight." She hated how embarrassed she sounded but after all she hadn't been having safe sex with Aislin but with Bonnibel it felt more than necessary. Her hear beat uncomfortably solidly against her ribs as she felt her cheeks burning hotly with her own, new embarrassment when she felt Bonnibel squeeze her hand reassuringly and she squeezed back letting out a breath that stuttered just a little bit wand she swore she nearly shrieked in the cuteness Bonnibel displayed when she looked at her from under her lashes then down at their hands.

"Th-That would be good. You know, just in case it does..get that far." Bonnibel replied haltingly as she stared at Marceline who looked right back at her with another flicker of lust in her gray irises and she was sure something flickered in her own for Marceline smiled softly. She leaned forward pressing her lips to her temple, stroking her cheek with her thumb and she felt like he heart was going to explode in her chest at the contact and warmth of the other's body and she wanted nothing more than to keep herself pressed against her chest.

She then wished she has Marceline's hand again for the warmth, to squeeze for assurance and yet she felt excitement unfurling in her stomach as she took a deep breath and relaxed against Marceline as her breath fanned against her collar bone. Tonight just might be the night. And she was sure whether she should be scared or not but this would be her first time with a girl and she hoped she could do it right tonight, if it did happen. But she most definitely had a feeling that it was going to happen tonight and that was when she felt a tiny spark of fear in her stomach at the unknown of tonight but it was noon! There was plenty of time to relax and that's what she was going to do right now. Relax and take care of it when or if it happened tonight.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_**I decided on a sex scene after all! I was leaning towards it last time I updated, that much I admit, but this is probably one of the most tender but hot sex scenes I've ever written if I do say so myself! So if this kinda thing is too much don't read this chapter just skip ahead! The sexual stuff doesn't come in til the second half and so this chapter might be kinda longer than any of the other chapters I've written. Literally! 3,960 words! I just hope this'll be worth it! I will now finally go to bed and let myself rest! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Bonnibel felt her heart racing against her ribs as she stared out the window, watching the sun get lower and lower while she picked at her Shepard's pie in front of her and her stomach was knotted up. She wondered how she even ate half of the thing and chose to sip her water and play with the cap, twisting it on and off with her nervous fingers and stared across the empty table taking a deep breath that shook. Marceline had run to the nearest CVS for some "stuff" in case tonight made the turn they thought it would and it made her hands shake just thinking about it as her pink hair fell forward nearly grazing her food and she tucked it behind her ear. She knew nothing would go so far and Marceline would stop the moment she told her too but she was also nervous that she'd _want_ to go that far with her girlfriend and even then she felt like it'd be...nice. To try. Marceline who had all this experience and Bonnibel knowing nothing on it. Hell, she was more nervous about sex with Marceline than the first time she had with Finn! She tried taking a bite of food, the flavor bland to her in her moment of anxious fear and she stared out the window, squeezing her plastic fork subconsciously as she chewed, swallowed and repeated the process. She gulp some of her water, wetting her strangely dry mouth as she got up with her legs wobbling hard but looking perfectly still to her, she felt like they would give out at any moment as she threw her trash away.

She walked out of the dining area taking deep breaths as she walked, her cheeks still feeling hot and her legs still feeling weak, but her steps were brisk and she was eager to get to the room when she realized something. Maybe, just maybe, taking a shower would help with calming her down because she knew if Marceline came back now and saw her so anxious, so nervous about this kind of sexual situation, that she'd deem Bonnibel never ready for it and she wanted to take that step with her girlfriend. She closed her eyes then opened them again, walking to the stairwell, preparing herself mentally for this, knowing it was just nothing more than a case of excited nervous emotions as she climbed the stairs and she held her water bottle like it was a teddy bear and she took a few more deep breathes.

She was grateful Marceline ate her burger and fries so fast then took off, she was so so grateful for that that she nearly cried, but her heart was beating fast it seemed and her head swam with these nerves as she reached the floor of her room and walked down the hall. It was strange not to walk o Marceline's tiny room but in the morning they'd be packing and moving the black haired female over to her room and Miranda to Aislin's. She was brisk in walking to her room, taking the key out and walking in quickly, putting the water bottle on her night stand she walked to her dresser pulling out her only matching pretty panties and bra with shaking hands as she struggled to breath.

She had never been more scared or nervous. Or even excited. She took them then quickly debated on whether she'd need new clothing but figured if they _did_ get that far then clothes wouldn't be necessary afterwards, would it? She paused grabbing a tank top and shorts, however, in her moment of hesitation while taking a rather large deep breath. She then rushed to the bathroom, grabbing her hair dryer and shower bag after a second thought and ran to the bathroom with her items held close to her chest as she rushed, grateful it was empty as she stripped out of her clothes, placed them on the sink across from her shower stall and stepped in. She turned the hot water on and shuddered at the hot liquid running down her body as she moved the water over her hair getting soaked.

She opened her shampoo quickly scrubbed her hair twice, rinsing it out both times and then grabbed the conditioner really rubbing it into the locks to make it silky like she knew it'd be afterwards. She then grabbed her loofah and her body wash, squeezing some out and scrubbed her skin while the water pounded her head and body, the soap of the conditioner mixing with the body wash. Before long, after scrubbing her hair, she was clear and squeaky clean of any soap and felt cleaner than she ever had before as she grabbed the towel that was always washed and fluffy waiting for someone to use and she wrapped it under her armpits plugging the hair dryer in. She then grabbed her toothbrush, the paste and squeezed some onto the bristles.

She quickly brushed her teeth, rinsing her mouth out just as quick and rinsed her brush off then shoved it in and began blow drying her hair, the wet locks quickly drying under the hot air as she moved it back and forth vigorously. She caught sight of her own, slightly anxious but now more relaxed green gaze, and felt happy the shower had worked in getting her to calm down some while she dried her hair and when it felt damp but just minutes away from drying she nodded as if pleased. She quickly slid the underwear and bra on, pulling the tank top and shorts on, then scooping up her items before catching one last look in the mirror at herself feeling her stomach squirming like kittens had been implanted there and she struggled to get a good breath into her lungs. She didn't know if she was excited or scared about this first time with a girl.

She was worried about what she was to do, how to do it, where she should touch during it and hell what to even _say_ while it was going on if she was supposed to at all. She watched panic and anxiety crawling onto her face when she fled the bathroom squeezing the items in her hands tightly. It'll be okay. It will. She ran into he room throwing her bathroom items into her bedside drawer before throwing herself onto the bed trying to get a good breath in to her tight lungs and chest and she laid on her side. She curled up just a bit, uncomfortable but not willing to move right now, she wondered if she could go through with this for the right reasons; she was more scared that she'd mess something up than being pressured and she didn't know what to do. She wanted this to be perfect, for the both of them, but she was worried she wouldn't live up to whatever Marceline had ever experience and it made her stomach form knots. She swallowed nervously, nearly shaking, as her fingers twisted into the sheets when the bedroom door opened with Marceline's familiar scent washing over her and she let her eyes flutter shut. She listened to the other walk to her side of the room sitting on the bed with the plastic rustling of a bag and Bonnibel was almost scared to look.

"Look, Bon, it's fine if you don't wanna do it. I completely understand if this isn't something you feel ready for yet, trust me, it's your first relationship with a girl and you haven't done this before." Bonnibel was nearly shocked when Marceline managed to articulate her very worries and she lifted her head, hair spilling and flopping out of the way when her gaze landed on Marceline who smiled softly, warmly. "I won't be mad if you say no, Bon. We can just cuddle tonight and that'll be it. I know how to wait, baby, and I can wait for you. I know I want to do this so badly tonight, I want you, but if you don't feel ready-"

"Wait," Bonnibel sat up then, eyes wide, s she leaned on her hand and felt like she'd been sucker punched. Sure she'd said it to Marceline downstairs and she'd said it back it felt strangely weird to hear the words come from Marceline with no provocation or her saying it first. "Come here and say that again." She moved to the edge of the bed as quickly as Marceline stood up walking the seven steps to her bed, standing in front of her and she lifted her hands up and let her fingers tangle with Marceline's.

She loved watching the other's eyes darken with that look of lust, of want and need, turning the normally bright gray eyes to dark thunderheads, made something in her tremble lightly. "I want you, badly, Bonnie. I want you very much, I need you, and I want nothing more than to just love you in all ways possible." Marceline sounded as breathless as she felt when she stood with her hands still in Marceline's, her lips parting lightly. She still trembled lightly as her heart pounded but she smiled at the dark haired female softly and squeezed her hands softly only to look up under her lashes at Marceline who stared back at her.

She felt the hitch in her breath when Marceline's arms came around her, hands sliding up her back pulling the tank top up as their lips met in an intense kiss that made her heart thump solidly behind her ribs when she delved her fingers into Marceline's black locks of hair. She didn't even mind it when she was falling back on the bed a little too roughly as her lips moved with Marceline who was yanking her tank top up just below her breasts, tracing the underwire of her bra making her skin break out with goosebumps and she felt fingers cleverly undoing the hooks. She was never more grateful when the bra came loose but still, pulling from the kiss she took deep breathes that were unsteady and she was shivering lightly, the air tickling her skin was rather cool when she stared up at Marceline. She was just...staring. Pupils blown wide so only a slim ring of gray was visible and her cheeks were flushed as red as Bonnibel felt hers were and she smiled softly at the other before shifting up in a half sit, Marceline watching with wide eyes that missed nothing, as she pulled her tank top up and off with her bra going with it. She felt like her heart would never calm down and when she opened her mouth to speak, ask what was wrong, Marceline swooped down kissing her aggressively even if the hands that covered her breasts were warm and gentle.

She gasped into the kiss when thumbs rolled over her nipples and pinched, tugging the hard buds gently but with enough intent it made a soft noise slid from her lips which was were freed. Marceline kissed along her jawline, down her throat sucking the flesh roughly using teeth wherever she could until she reached her collar bone, leaving teeth marks in what would be a very obviously hickey later. She was shivered, with lust that was zipping down her spine and she knew any moment she'd say no and Marceline would stop but that gave her a strange sense of comfort when a lick was delivered to one of the pinched nipples. she squealed lightly at the sensation then laughed at the sound she gave, breathlessly, while her hips suddenly canted up and bucked hard, the fabric feeling a bit much even for shorts on her growing hot body. She moaned arching her back when her left breast was squeezed roughly, hard, while teeth dug into her right nipple making her gasp ecstatically and she longed for Marceline's clothes to come flying off, for her shorts to be removed and it was so sweetly overwhelming she felt like doing it herself. She whined openly when Marceline pulled away and the dark haired female looked down at her, eyes still dark and pupils still blown when she smirked widely and she pulled her shirt up and off along with her bra shortly after.

Marceline did it quickly too, discarding the fabric fast when she reached out gripping the waist band of Bonnibel's shorts and panties, pausing for just a second as she took a look at her girlfriend. Hickey's were forming on her neck and collar bone, there'd be a bite mark on her nipple that would develop into a dark bruise as well and she felt a tiny spark of regret; but she pulled off her shorts surprised at the shining liquid that just barely got to the top of her inner thighs but obvious anyhow, alone with the glistening flesh between her legs. Marceline felt like her breath was just going to stop in her throat at the sight of the girl laid out on the bed, naked and pale and plump and body more than willing to be marked with more hickey's, more marks and her own body itched for it as well. To be marked, to have evidence of their night together. She rushed to her bed quickly opening it, hands fumbling hard making Bonnibel laugh lightly from the bed, as she pulled out the box of gloves along with the dental dams she'd grabbed at CVS and she then walked briskly over to the other, who was sitting up on her elbows curiously looking at the items in her hands.

She held up both giving them a wiggle as she broke the boxes open and grinned playfully at the pink haired girl. "This is the closest girl on girl sex will get to condoms without actually needing condoms. Safe sex, yada yada yada." She reached into the box, grabbing a glove and stretching it out, more than aware of wide green eyes on her when she blushed lightly clearing her throat. "I was doing some unsafe sex, with Aislin, and a previous girlfriend I, um, wasn't as sure on safe sex with girls. But I don't have any STD's, I've been tested. I just felt, you know, the safe sex will prove more than just a simple cheap fuck together and-"

Bonnibel laughed gently, reaching out grabbing the other's face, and brought it close placing a rather soft but heat filled kiss on Marceline's lips making her stop talking and her body seemed to flare with heat that was settling low in her groin. She was pushed back when Bonnibel smiled slowly, widely at the other and chuckled gently. "Stop babbling and love me already."

Marceline didn't have an answer other than kissing Bonnibel again with an urgency that was reciprocated when Marceline slid the glove onto her right hand, her heart picking up speed when she pushed the pink haired female back so she was laying down again. She moved her gloved hand down low towards Bonnibel's hip, breaking the kiss when she gasped rather loudly making Marceline smirk as the other's hips bucked up, lifting and her head rolling back with her chest arching up. She slid her gloved fingers past wet folds of flesh, more than aware of how excited the other must have felt from the light squelching of liquid against the rubber gloves. She enjoyed the equally loud moan that slid from Bonnibel's lips when her fingers swirled around her clitoris happily, watching her legs twitch and jerk lightly in pleasure as she gasped again, ecstatically. Marceline loved the sounds she was receiving from her girlfriend, glad the fear and anxiety was gone and how naturally they came together.

She delivered a lick to one of Bonnibel's nipples, the tight bud against her tongue when she closed her mouth around it making Bonnibel whimper ecstatically and she slid her fingers from her clitoris then and heard her breath hitch. She heard soft murmurs of encouragement replace the hitch in her breath and Marceline rewarded it by sliding a single finger into the wet entrance of her vagina making her moan. She knew Bonnibel had had sex before, with a dude no less, but she pumped her finger slowly wanting to be better, do better than the guy before her. She slowly pumped the single digit in and out, slowly, but began going faster when Bonnibel moaned rolling her hips a few times and she smashed her lips against Bonnibel's happily while her girlfriend whimpered and sighed into her mouth in pleasure and she pulled back from her. She slid down settling herself between her legs as she pulled her hand away, hearing a whine of displeasure and she smiled knowing the other would love what was coming next.

"Hang on, baby~" Marceline sang, noting the slick liquid on her gloved fingers and smirked to herself as she quickly swiped the liquid off on her jeans, which left dark smears but it would be worth it as she grabbed the dental dam. She shifted back to her spot and pushed Bonnibel's thighs open wide, wider than before, making the pink haired girl blush furiously then look curious when the dental dam was spread over her vagina and Marceline just grinned.

She gasped then when the sensation, definitely noticeable even through the plastic, of a tongue moved over the folds of flesh and Marceline smirked now into the dental dam. She reached under grabbing and squeezing Bonnibel's ass in her hands as she set to quick work suckling and licking the folds of flesh that made Bonnibel cry out loudly, the sound sending shivers down her spine as she quickly targeted on her clitoris happily sucking the nub into her mouth. She lightly bit the firm nub and sucked it softly rolling it with her teeth once, experimentally, but felt more shivers run down her spine as the loud gasps and moans of her name. She loved the hands in her hair tugging roughly at the strands and she shifted back just a bit, removing her hands from Bonnibel's ass, shifting the dental dam and before Bonnibel could ask she gave a harsh suck on the firm nub and stared up at Bonnibel as she slid two fingers into the opening. She watched eyes, now appearing dark green with her pleasure, widen at two and then watched her throw her head back moaning Marceline's name loudly when she pumped her fingers quickly and she lifted her right hand up tugging on her nipple gently, playfully.

She nearly laughed when Bonnibel let her body swoon back like she'd fainted and continued lifting her hips higher, pressing hard against Marceline's mouth and she swore she'd never felt hotter listening to her girlfriend moaning and even crying out her name at times. Bonnibel, on the other hand, was feeling slightly self conscious being so loud and still being the only one purely naked when she felt the tips of Marceline's fingers graze something in her that had her crying out louder than before and felt her cheeks burn. She nearly clamped her legs around her head at the pleasure that buzzed from the stimulation that now came each time Marceline crooked her finger happily with a 'come here' motion and she felt her legs jerking and twitching with pleasure. She gasped feeling her head spinning, her body throbbing for more when she felt like something gave way and she was throwing her head back, crying out Marceline's name like the woman was her God and she was a devout believer that couldn't stop saying her name. She slumped, letting her fingers untwist from the silky black locks of hair and gasped feeling sweat beading, strangely, on her body as she felt the dental dam be removed and the sound of a plastic glove being removed when she sat up slowly. She then felt guilty.

She hesitated for a moment of two, eyes scanning over her girlfriend's body when she shifted up onto her knees, her body feeling weak from her orgasm, but she was aware of how tight and still Marceline's body was. Of course it was, it was familiar from the second time she'd had sex with Finn and they were stress because she had not reached her own orgasm when she'd so desperately wanted to. She bit her lip softly, aware of the step she was going to take, and cleared her throat.. "Marce, um, are you-"

"I'm okay, baby. I am." Marceline got out in a tight voice when she gave a smile, her cheeks burning and she was aware of the wetness soaking her underwear to her flesh in a very uncomfortable manner but she took a deep breath. Bonnibel looked so irrisistable with her pink haired rumbled and sticking up, now finally drying, her cheeks red and hickey's blooming on her skin like dark roses and she shifted. She then watched, curiously, as Bonnibel reached for the box of gloves and dental dams. "Bon-"

"Come here." Bonnibel stood up on the bed, cocking a hip that seemed to be growing dark finger bruises making Marceline twitch but walk over and plop down on the bed when the pink haired female jumped off the bed and pushed Marceline back taking her by surprise. She then pulled her pants and underwear off quickly before Marceline could protest and they paused for a moment, darkened greens against darkened grays.

"You sure about this, baby? Sure you're ready for doing it yourself in the same night?" Marceline asked with concern tinging her tone for a moment when Bonnibel leaned in, smiling, and pressed a kiss to hers that promise growing heat and growing lust and they pulled back. She stared at her girlfriend who hen smiled a touch wider, eyes sparkling at her then as she shifted and got the glove on her hand with a snap and she nodded her head.

"If I do something wrong I know you'll say something." Bonnibel replied with a little urgency in her tone when she stared at Marceline's naked form, heat in her cheeks when she smiled softly. "Now, relax and I'm sure I can figure this out. Let me love you, Marce." Marceline twitched at her words and she then smiled laying back offering up her body and Bonnibel smiled leaning down kissing the black haired female once more, happily, fiercely. The night had just barely begun, the clock only reading six thirty, but she had never been more excited to pull an all nighter in her entire life as she kissed the smooth, pale skin of Marceline's collar bone.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

"I don't think I slept at all. At least, not with your playing with my breasts half the night."

Marceline chuckled into the smooth space between Bonnibel's shoulder and her neck, keeping her eyes shut while stroking the side of Bonnibel's breasts with her thumbs, marveling at how soft and even silky the skin was. She couln't help but squeeze them softly and jiggle them in her hands for a few moments making her girlfriend laugh softly as she cuddle into her, loving that Bonnibel let her be the big spoon and she squished the other to her tighter. She wouldn't say she was in love with Bonnibel, not yet, but after five months of someone? Well, she'd definitely say she absolutely loved Bonnibel and valued her higher than her bass now and she could say, as well, that she could definitely see herself falling in love with this pink haired girl in her arms. Bu it was also true they barely slept last night but then again how could she?

Last night had been nothing but touching, loving, biting, squeezing too hard and, yes, orgasms galore in the night. Marceline didn't want to stop touching Bonnibel, not then and certainly not now, and it's why she refused to let the other get dressed yet as she wanted to just touch her smooth flesh, feel the warmth and texture against her own bare flesh. She moved her hands from Bonnibel's breasts and curled her arms over her stomach hiding her face in her neck as she hugged the other tightly and Bonnibel squeaked but curled laid her arms over Marceline's, her legs moving to a slightly curled position and Marceline quickly moved to the new position and so silence was enveloped in the room again. Bonnibel was happy, happier than she remembered being and had never so content with someone and so relaxed just..being with the other. She'd never felt this relaxed after sex, at least not after the time with Finn, but this was millions and millions of light years away in comparison to the sex she had with Finn. That had been awkward, stiff and fumbling, but with Marceline she knew exactly what to do, how to do it and it'd been the most intensely hot, emotion filled and amazing experience in her entire life.

"You do know we have classes today." Bonnibel eventually got out when Marceline made a soft moaning sound of exhaustion that was tolling on her body rather intensely and while she would had loved to join Marceline in a nap she knew she needed to go to class. "Okay, you can stay here but I can't afford to miss anymore." Marceline made a whine exactly like a child being told to get up and not wanting too, that kind of whine and it made her chuckle as fatigue swept through her body and she nearly yawned then.

"But don't you want to stay here with meee?" Marceline dragged the last word out while cuddling Bonnibel happily, patting her thigh happily making the other giggle softly but roll over facing each other. She swore she'd never get tired of seeing those glowing green irises that were a major difference from the first time she'd seen them. She reached up cupping her red cheek stroking the silky flesh softly and marveled at the red color before letting the pink haired girl sit up sighing as she watched messy locks of pink spill down her back and stick up with some major bed head. "I'll miss you~ Just remember we have a whole box of dams and gloves~"

Bonnibel slid out of bed with a little shiver, her hips feeling just a little sore from the tight squeezes of last night and she scowled over her shoulder with red cheeks. "Can you not say stuff like that when I gotta go to class for the next like three hours or so? Besides, we can't fool around when I get back, remember Aislin and Miranda are coming over to get Miranda's stuff an they're helping you move your stuff here too." She then paused at the sight of Marceline's miraculously naked body feeling a deep flash of heat and she then smiled with a playful edge. "Buuut, if you can get that all done in three hours maybe some fooling around can happen."

Marceline then snorted and smirked. "Oh, baby, you know there was going to be fooling around when you came back anyways. It was a matter of when it'd happen but thank you for the inspiration for today. It'll be just Miranda and lil' ole me today as Aislin will be collecting my work from my beautifully kind professors." Marceline then rolled onto her stomach close to the edge and reached up racing a finger up the back of Bonnibel's thigh and smirked when the other scowled again. "You know, we've never declared it, but you know you love me, Bon."

"Shut up." Bonnibel ordered feeling another flush through her body at the dancing fingers tracing on the back of her thigh lightly. Then she sighed letting her head fall back, her hair nearly tickling her ass with the sudden movement. "You're just lucky you're so damn likable right now." She then walked away to her dresser pulling out a sports bra, a pair of panties and some jeans and a long sleeve shirt, grabbed her shower bag. She turned to her girlfriend, to speak, but stopped when said girlfriend was laying out on the bed head flopping off the bed and her hair just barely brushing the floor. Looking like a large, naked black haired barbie doll and that brought a giggle from her lips and she sighed walking over lightly tapping the back of her head. "You can come and take a shower with me if you want."

"Yay!" Marceline jumped throwing her arms up shouting in victory and Bonnibel couldn't help the hot blush that rose in her cheeks at the way said naked parts bounced rather cheerfully and Marceline then smirked. "Let's go, baby!" She grabbed a tank top and shorts, throwing them at Bonnibel and then grabbed her own clothing on quickly as she yanked Bonnibel out of the room who protested while being pulled to the bathroom but she couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out.

* * *

Marceline, of course, was bored the first hour that Bonnibel was gone and her hands ached from helping carry boxes despite how light they might be she sighed softly looking at Bonnibel's bed, wanting nothing more than to lay down, but she sighed once more moving her hands through her hair. Then, grabbing a hair tie off the dresser, she tied her hair up and clapped her hands together. Sure they'd been working for a mere hour and Bonnibel would be in class for two more hours she couldn't help but feel like something weird was happening when she picked up the last box of Miranda's stuff which, surprisingly, wasn't a lot. Mostly clothes. She didn't even ask for a box for her sheets, just ripped them off and smiled happily at Marceline before taking it with her and now here she stood holding the last box and walked to the doorway carrying said box. She walked down the hall with a little bounce as she walked towards the familiar door number of Aislin's room and shoved the door open without thinking twice.

She walked in, looking at the title scrawled in sharpie on the box only to hear a shriek and she looked up. "So I got the last bo-"

A shirt whipped her in the face covering her face and she heard squeaking bed springs. "God damn, Marcy! Learn how to fucking knock next time!" Marceline dropped the box taking the shirt off her face only to catch sight of Aislin's smooth flesh and Miranda hiding under the blankets when a pair of jeans hit her in the face this time round. " _Go!_ "

"I'm going! I'm going!" Marceline shouted rushing out only to turn back and slam the door quickly before anything other than fabric was thrown at her. She leaned a hand against the door for a moment before a grin curled over her lips and she laughed walking away to her little bedroom she'd been living in for five months. She opened the door, looking at the now bare walls, the bare bed and the boxes that littered everything with her bass across the three boxes lined up on the bed and she sighed lightly then tightened the hair tie lightly a few times. She picked her bass up, shifting it to the strap nestled between her breasts and she picked up the first box labeled sheets and she swung around carefully walking out down the hall. She wondered then, in a moment of anxiety, if this was okay to be doing and if Bonnibel wasn't just agreeing to it because she was lenient on her and it made her stomach squirm when excitement broke out over it. No. No! She was moving in with her girlfriend and they were going to spend the year in this dorm before, possibly, being switched up next year and she was going to enjoy the next year or so with her girlfriend.

She entered the room putting the box down and then began pulling her sheets out happily, humming lightly to herself, going through the process of getting the fitted sheet on her mattress and then began making her bed, pulling pillow cases on the pillows that rested on the bed and she threw them to the head of the bed and nodded. She then laid her bass on the bed very carefully before spinning on her heel with a little pop and held her hands behind her back as she skipped back to her old room, her ponytail bobbing happily against her back an she smiled. Well, looks like Bonnie was going to be in for a pretty big surprise when she got back to the room~

* * *

Bonnibel dragged herself through the classes of hers and when the third one was over, finally, she sighed packing her text book and her papers along with her notes, highlighters and loose leaf paper into her side bag. She stood up from the desk standing up quickly and stepping around the chair she shoved it in neatly walking down the isle and down the little ramp leading to the back way out of the classroom. She pulled phone out of her bag pocket then, moving her hair behind her ear as she turned the phone on watching the screen light up slowly powering up and it went black only for her to press the home button and turn the screen on, slide her thumb along to the pattern and she then pulled up Marceline's number and walked to the cafeteria, sending a quick message to Marceline asking if she wanted something to eat or drink for lunch after all the moving and unpacking after the day then shoved it into her pocket. It didn't take long, maybe three minutes later when she was closer to the cafeteria when Marceline texted her back making her phone ping softly.

 **M:** _I can just order a pizza for the room and we can set up that TV the RA set me up with ≧◡≦_

 **B:** _We actually got a TV!? And also, if we're just gonna order pizza do you want a drink or snack or something?_

 **M:** _Cokkeee! Get me a Coke! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Please! I need a Coke! I'll give you infinite love and sparkles! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Plzzzz get me Coke!_

 **B:** _Okay, chilll haha! I'll grab ya a Coke! :)_

 **M:** _Thank yousssss! I'll place the order now and get the TV and cable box set up! That way we don't have to share our precious pizza (●´ω｀●)_

 **B:** _You are such a freak, you're lucky I like you so much_

 **M:** _Pshhh you love it! Besides, you're also lucky I like you so much. I'm all about that commitment life now  
_

 **B:** _Ha! You only move dorm rooms, don't be so dramatic!_

 **M:** _I must order lunch now! See you soon, my love! ◕3◕_

Bonnibel smiled at her phone before tucking it in her pocket while walking down the hall feeling her pony tail bob against her back and she honestly couldn't wait to get back to her room and sit down with some pizza and hang out with Marceline. She walked down to the cafeteria pulling her wallet out of her pocket as she walked across the carpeted room, that always felt more like a cafe to her, over to the vending machine with a little pep in her step and she pulled out two dollar bills and slid it into the machine pressing the button, repeating it twice, gaining to bottles of Coke. She shoved those into her bag after making enough room and shifted the strap on her back walking with a brisk pace and smiling happily as she held her strap in her hand. For once, other than science, there was a person who although she didn't know much on the science piece, that made her almost unbearably happy and she nearly laughed if she was rushing to get out of the building over to the dorm building when she noticed someone who stuck out rather brightly to her. She had long brown hair and when she looked over at Bonnibel she had amber irises that glowed at her from across the quad and before she could smile at this brunette she was froze through by the glare that was delivered to her. It was menacing and, to be honest, it made Bonnibel run through the quad to the familiar building and she was aware the Cokes must be getting shaken up but she felt clammy and cold for some reason from a simple menacing glare.

Who even was that? Bonnibel was sure, more than sure, that she'd never met that girl in her entire life and she looked over her shoulder to see the girl was walking in her direction even if she was running and she picked it up making sure her bag stayed shut and rushed to the doors of the building slamming them open and running through the lounge to the stairs going up them rather quickly. Her hair no longer softly bobbed against her back but slammed against it as she rushed up the stairs to the third floor and rushed down the hall to her room, aware of the delivery guy that walked pass her and she rushed into the room where a pizza box sat on a rather old looking coffee table and the TV was set up with two bean bag chairs and Marceline's side of the room was a messy cluttered that, if she was happy and not panicked, would have Bonnibel smile.

"Hey, baby! How was class?" Marceline asked walking over through her arms around the pink haired female and pressed a kiss to her cheek when she frowned at the heaving chest under her own. "What's wrong? Did you run here or something? You know you should be careful out there, one wrong step and you'll slip clean on your ass!"

"No, it's okay, I'm okay. I just wanted to get back here quickly." Bonnibel replied taking the Cokes out of her bag and setting them on the table and smiled thinly at her girlfriend. "Be careful with these though, they were pretty shook up. But let's eat!" Marceline watched her girlfriend place her bag on her large bed and she squinted softly, not liking how her girlfriend's eyes flicked around the room and out the window once in a while.

"Sure. I invited Aislin and Miranda too, figured they could come and eat as well. They're bringing their own drinks, thank God!" Marceline replied pulling her phone out then looked up at the knock on the door and slid her phone into her pocket and grinned. "That should be them!" She walked to the door while Bonnibel's stomach clenched tightly and sunk as she opened her mouth Marceline already yanked open the door. "Aislin-" Bonnibel twitched when she listened to the black haired girls words trail off and there, in all her cold glory, was that brunette with amber irises. She only had to say one thing when Bonnibel got this horrible sinking feeling in her stomach and her skin grew clammy.

"Marceline."


	20. Chapter Twenty

"Angela." Bonnibel looked at he interaction, a note of awkwardness in Marceline's voice but it was indifferent and cold as she had ever heard it when the brunette raised a brow like she was asking to be let in but Marceline's back stiffened. "I didn't know you were attending school here."

The brunette, Angela, shrugged a single shoulder when her amber eyes flicked to Bonnibel. "So. Pink haired, bubbly girls are your thing now?" Angela asked with a flat tone making Bonnibel cringe and Marceline stiffened when Angela sighed. "I'm not attending school here. Too trashy for my taste, as you know, but I'm only here in offering of Katie. She is enrolling here soon and she wants to see you. You have too many ex girlfriends in my opinion."

Marceline flinched then glared hard, eyes like ice, as Bonnibel watched with wide eyes. "It's none of your damn business. Besides, Katie better not cause trouble with me and Bonnie, we're harpy and she needs to understand that. I thought she was with May." Bonnibel felt confused at all these names, ex girlfriends, when she realized that it was just that. She had no idea what kind of person Marceline was before she met her, who she dated, what her ex girlfriends were like none of that and et Marceline knew everything about her.

"I'm only relaying the message." Angela sighed when she looked at Bonnibel again. "I hope you treat Marceline well. I didn't and neither did Katie, she deserves someone to take care of her for once rather than the other way around. She needs a good girl, someone like Natasha." If Marceline were a cat, or a lesser girl, she'd be clawing Angela's face off and Bonnibel was still interested, mildly, in who these girls and especially who Natasha was and why she seemed more important. At least, more so than Angela and Katie.

"Alright, you relayed your stupid message now get the fuck outta here." Marceline's tone dropped, becoming dangerous making Bonnibel blink in surprise and she then looked at her girlfriend and sneaked up behind her. She then lightly slid her hand into Marceline's, making her head turn and look down her hard eyes turning soft making Bonnibel smile softly, reassuringly. She was more than aware of amber irises focusing on their hands when Angela sighed softly and turned leaving without another word and Bonnibel shut the door before turning to her girlfriend, hand still in hers.

"Marceline, text them. Tell them not to come, I want to talk to you." Bonnibel softly said locking the door and Marceline did so silently and Bonnibel let go of her hand walking to the bean bag chairs and sat down. "I want to know who these people are. I don't want to be getting scared every time I see some girl and she turns out to be an ex. I literally no nothing about your younger years or your exes." She watched Marceline sit down grabbing a piece of pizza taking a bite and Bonnibel grabbed her own piece and waited.

"Mom and I, we lived in a trailer when I was really young. Super young. So I guess to some people I'm trailer trash, even a dead beat rocker girl. My dad was never around other than child support I didn't see him at all growing up and the only time I spent time with him was before I came here to get away. I don't hate my dad but still it's a weird thing I feel with him but that's practically childhood. I don't want to get to into it." Bonnibel nodded, understanding and Marceline smiled thinly."Now, Katie and Angela are-"

"Who's Natasha? I have a feeling she came before Angela and Katie." Bonnibel asked when Marceline hesitated and she reached out grabbing her hand with her free hand and twined her fingers with Marceline's. "It's okay. I won't be hurt or anything." She squeezed Marceline's hand softly and was grateful when she got a squeeze back and she waited, heart suddenly kicking up a few hard beats. She felt like this Natasha girl was important, more important than any others, when Marceline suddenly squeezed her hand firmly.

"I met Natasha when Mom and I moved from the trailer to an actual apartment when I turned fourteen. I won't lie, Bonnie, Natasha was beautiful and I felt like someone kicked me in the chest the first time I met her." Yeah, Bonnibel felt like someone was kicking her in the chest now, despite saying she wouldn't get hurt. "She was breathtakingly beautiful, or so I thought at fourteen, with copper hair and the biggest, brownest eyes I'd ever seen one someone and she had freckles on the bridge of her nose." Bonnibel swallowed quietly, but it felt hard, and she wanted to just scream 'Okay she was beautiful, I get it!' but held it back when Marceline looked at her and her face became pained, pinching. "Baby, I'm sorry."

"I'm fine." But her voice catches on what sounded like an air sob but she cleared her throat. She hated how much another girl could be so beautiful to Marceline and she swore if she heard anything more she'd sob. "Go on. Seriously. I wanna know, okay? So I don't get upset if she comes by like she said that Katie girl will be. So go on."

"Well, Natasha and I went to school together even Started high school together and now I, who had known I was lesbian from the very beginning of my life, developed feelings for her. We dated, getting really serious really quick, and I was never happier at that point in my life and I loved her. I was in love with her. I showed her off like she was this prize possession I had been graced with and I wanted everyone to know we were together. I started a GSA club that, weirdly, she had no interest in joining but knew everyone in the club, and I didn't think twice of it. I was high on life, I was happy and I had one of the popular beautiful girls holding hands with me down the hall every day. I didn't see it until later, though. I guess being in love does make you blind and it scares me still." Marceline paused, pulling her legs close to her body and sitting on them, looking at the pizza in her hand as Bonnibel looked at her, rather interested but still hurt slightly. "There was two close friends of mine, Mary Beth and Jake. We were closer than anything so when one day, Natasha noted how pretty Mary Beth was I didn't think twice about it and didn't figure it out then. But I got suspicious when they started spending a shit ton of time together and the one day I went up to Mary Beth's apartment I swore I'd never felt such pain in my life."

"what happened?" Bonnibel asked in a whisper, her eyes locked on Marceline who looked suspiciously like crying an she felt her heart aching now for a different reason and she placed her half eaten slice on the box and shifted her body to face Marceline's, squeezing her hand tightly. She already knew, however, exactly where this was going and she felt Marceline squeeze her hand just as tight, hard as her eyes fluttered shut.

"When I walked into that apartment I saw one of my close friend shoving her hand up my girlfriend's skirt and sucking face on her couch in plain sight. I felt my heart break, i was like someone was shoving glass into my chest and setting me on fire and even that description is so mild as to the pain I felt. I screamed at them, I screamed at here, and slammed the door running downstairs when Natasha got the idea to follow me to Mom's apartment and tell me outside that she didn't mean to hurt me an maybe we should take a break." Marceline took a deep breath placing her own pizza down and, after wiping her hand off, shoved it through her hair. "Angela and Katie came after her in senior year. I met Angela first, dating her casually and it was the type of relationship where it was like a marriage that was slowly dying and the couple wanted to get a divorce but are sticking it out. It was dull. I met Katie about three months after dating Angela. I was tired of my dull life, I was still heart broken over Natasha, so I-"

"You cheated on Angela with Katie." Bonnibel finished for her making Marceline look at her warily then sigh as she slumped and looked away, pain and guilt the main emotions that were visible. "Marce-"

"I'm not good. I tried keeping up that persona for so long but I hadn't expected it to crumble so easily when you walked in on me naked that day," She grinned thinl, weakly, at Bonnibel who hated that grin. She wanted the bright happy Marceline back. "I never thought I'd get so lucky as to have such a gorgeous, smart, sweet, kind, loving girl in my life for five months. You, Bonnie, are more precious to me than anything ever. I love you. Fuck me, but I think I could eventually fall IN love with you. I just...I don't want to be hurt and I also don't want to hurt you. Does that make sense?"

Bonnibel's cheeks were red with her blush as she looked at Marceline's face that was so awkwardly smiling and her eyes weakly playful when she shifted forward reaching her hand around to the back of Marceline's neck and she kissed her. She normally wasn't the impulsive and risky person but as she kissed Marceline she moved out of her seat over into Marceline's lap kissing her as fiercely as the other had kissed her last night. She shivered lightly when she felt hands grip her ass and hold her closer when she shifted slightly and Marceline pulled back smiling now more genuinely when a firm, playful twinkle shined in her gray eyes she lifted one hand from her ass and rubbed her thumb against Bonnibel's bottom lip softly looked at her. "Normally, I'd take out our stuff and just go ape wild on you but I have pizza calling my name along with this really cliche science movie I found for you to watch. So, can we rain check this to tonight again?"

She was surprised to see the pout on the pink haired girl face, green eyes displeased by the offer of tonight which was at least seven hours away, being it was lunch time. "Sooner." She ordered with her cheeks burning when Marceline grinned leaning up and tugging the pink haired girl down and latched her lips onto a smooth portion of her neck that didn't harbor a hickey that was, sadly, fading fast after last night. Bonnibel whined when Marceline sucked the flesh roughly digging in as she nibbled once in a while and she squeaked when a hand twisted her hips pressing her pelvis against Marceline who pulled away cheeks lightly flushed as she smirked widely.

Marceline stared at her flushed girlfriend and felt her smirk deepen with the need to chuckle but she held it down when she stroked her girlfriend's hot cheek softly."Okay. After we eat. That soon enough for you?"

"What about the movie?" Bonnibel asked then for a moment, her mind taking a different train of thought when Marceline finally threw her head back and laughed loudly. Her laughter made Bonnibel lightly bounce with the intensity of it and she then hugged Bonnibel tightly and then ran her fingers up her spine feeling the other shiver at the sensation.

"Okay, after we eat and after we watch the movie then we will make love. Alright, baby?" Marceline asked grinning widely at her girlfriend who seemed satisfied with this answer and she grinned widely, nodding quickly and Marceline transferred the girl to her own bean bag chair and grabbed her slice of pizza again when Bonnibel smiled grabbing her half eaten slice and moved closer laying her head lightly against Marceline's shoulder. Truly, this was the type of life Bonnibel could see herself having if she and Marceline continued dating through college and the thought made her smile.

* * *

Marceline honestly didn't think Bonnibel was serious about after the movie wanting to jump straight into it but she was surprised b the determination, the want in her green eyes, as Marceline was dragged to the bed and yanked on top of her girlfriend. She was also surprised at the intensity of need in the kiss as she replied to it slowly losing her surprise as it was replaced with the confidence of the other night and she reached down Bonnibel's side. She slid her hand up said side yanking her shirt with it when she broke the kiss, looking at the light bruises that marred her ribs when Marceline held her a bit to tight the previous night and she pulled her shirt off, leaning down pressing a soft kiss to the light marks. She then noticed a bite mark on Bonnibel's hip and felt her face burn when she touched the indention of her own teeth then looked at Bonnibel who smiled softly, blushing as well when her eyes flicked down to the mark.

"It's okay. It didn't even hurt." Bonnibel replied then slid her hand through the silky black locks of hair and she smiled as her heart slammed against her ribs. "I'm making sure it's cleaned every day. Now come, don't get sad." Marceline then leaned in pressing her lips against Bonnibel's reaching behind her unclipping the bra and slid it down her arms throwing it to the floor rather eagerly.

Marceline loved how warm, hot even that Bonnibel's flesh was as she cupped the breasts in her hands, pulling from the kiss with Bonnibel gasping lightly and she grinned. She leaned down pushing Bonnibel onto her back and held her breasts in between her hands and leaned in pressing her lips to the space between them and decided it was no or never. She listened to Bonnibel scream with laughter when she blew a raspberry nuzzling her face against the soft breasts and blushed happily listening to her laughter as it kicked up when she nuzzled again rapidly. She pulled her face out grinning at the giggling she heard escaping Bonnibel who was smiling wide, eyes sparkling when Marceline pressed her lips against Bonnibel's impulsively and she loved the feel of Bonnibel's smile against her lips and the sparkle in her she pulled back staring at the green irises who was just glowing then, the shade shut but the sun still beamed brightly casting a red light into the room from the curtains and Marceline smiled. She moved a hand up caressing Bonnibel's cheek making the other smile and turn her cheek into it when she was pulled down suddenly with legs wrapping around her waist.

Marceline moved her lips with Bonnibel's happily, her hands trailing down the other's side lightly enjoying the soft shivers that made nipples harden and press against her flesh and she pulled back, pulling the legs from her waist. She stared down at Bonnibel feeling this wave, intense and large, crash through her chest as she stared at her and felt like she needed a deep breath to calm herself. "I know five months might be not be long enough to really proclaim this but I love you, Bonnie."

Bonnibel blinked softly staring at her black haired girlfriend, her first girlfriend and she was rather firm on he belief this would be her only girlfriend, and she smiled. She felt, honestly, very shaky and airy like she was about to float up and away any second with excitement pounding through her body like large wings that threatened to propel her up to the room. She then smiled softly enjoying the three words before sitting up, her legs bending and her thighs lightly aching with the movement when she cupped Marceline's face and smiled widely staring at her. "I love you too, Marcie."

"Ugh, you're going to call me Marcie?" Marceline groaned making Bonnibel giggle as if forgetting what kind of moment they were in and she grinned at her girlfriend. Marceline enjoyed the light that sparkled in those green eyes and she nearly sighed but smiled widely nonetheless enjoying the sight of her girlfriend's humor. She felt like she couldn't get air into her lungs but smiled nonetheless as her hands tangled up in black hair pulling her closer again.

"If you call me Bonnie then I call you Marcie, no give or take. That's how it'll be, my love~" Bonnibel happily sang then met gray eyes that seemed pouty then grinned before the movement shifted on Marceline's lips into the grin itself. She leaned forward pressing her own smiling lips against Marceline's grinning ones making the other shake lightly with laughter but felt hands on her hips pulling her closer when Marceline pulled away slightly.

Her hands slid up Bonnibel's sides, caressing the sides of her breasts and cupping her face happily pressing her forehead against Bonnibel's holding still for a few moments. It felt both strange and as natural as breathing as they sat there for a moment or two just breathing. When they'd made love the other night Bonnibel felt like she'd never felt a moment more intense, more natural or natural in hr life but just sitting here? Touching and just holding still with Marceline? It felt strange, nothing intimate happening, but it felt ten times more intimate than if they'd been making love right now and it felt natural to just sit with her. To feel like time had stopped just for them when Marceline let out a slow breath like she'd been holding it this entire time when her lips found Bonnibel's again with hunger and desire, making her heart beat hard against her ribs. She was all too sure if Marceline could eat her she would and that kind of desire set her blazing happily. For a moment, just a pure moment, she wondered if Finn was this amazingly desire filled with Phoebe, and then she felt a touch sad for she knew there was other people out there who longed just for this. And here she was happily, greedily, taking it all and giving it in return but when Marceline pulled back moving off the bed, her body like a flash of white in the sunlight making her almost glow and see otherworldly to Bonnibel. She grabbed the all to familiar boxes, grabbing a dam and a glove sliding it onto her hand which -so ironically she almost laughed- fit like a second skin. Like a good glove.

"Fits like a glove!" Marceline proclaimed like she'd heard Bonnibel's thoughts making the other laugh loudly before she could muffle it and she watched her girlfriend's arms and legs open up. She walked over, feeling like her chest was going to explode in her chest as she smiled uncontrollably, and climbed on the bed placing her hands on either side of her hips leaning in kissing her again happily as her heart kicked up a notch.

No ex girlfriend made her feel this much need, his much want, that was so painful she felt like crying and like she would stop breathing if she could never touch this girl ever again. The feelings she had had for her first girlfriend, Natalie, were pal to the explosive feelings of Bonnibel. She felt like Bonnibel was her bliss, her Nirvana, and as she placed the dam in place, kissing down her girlfriend's body that flopped back on the bed and fingers twisted into her hair sending desire through her system and she smiled. She would quite literally do anything for this girl, to see her happy, to see her content and even to see those green eyes dark with desire and she felt like she'd never get enough of it, not now not ever. She she squeezed the soft warm flesh in her hands and felt that, maybe, the happiness and content she'd wanted with Natalie rested with Bonnibel and she'd never been more okay with that in her entire life.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**_So hi there people! I wanted to let everyone now, tonight, I am ending this Bubbline story. I hate to do it! I love writing this story and I know there's so much more I could do with this story but lately I've been thinking of different ideas and different stories that it's been kinda difficult to write and add chapters to this story much longer. I love that it's grabbed so many people's attention though! And that so many of you love or like it so much! But I just hate that this feels like a burden to upload and work on when I can only imagine doing something new now and not enjoy doing this if that makes sense?_**

 _ **I want to finish it up, after all I think this is definitely one of the most popular stories I have (other than a few Black Butler stories and definitely my Hetalia children series thing) and for that I thank you lovely fabulous people! I am sad to be ending it here but I'm going to be uploading another Bubbline story but like I said above my motivation for this story is seriously lacking and is nearly non existent. I love that so many people like and enjoy this story so much but I don't wanna just be flimsy and floaty with my uploading with this story if that makes sense. So, I want to thank the lovely people who read, followed, Favorited the story or me personally, I appreciate all the kind words and I hope that this last chapter is plentiful and good to wrap up! Thank you and see you again in another story! Read on and enjoy!**_

 _ **P.S - I'm also sorry this is also short! It's all I could squeeze out for a last chapter**_ ** _o(╥﹏╥)o_**

* * *

"Bonnie!" Bonnibel turned smiling gently at the sight of Miranda, looking so bright and excitable as she rushed forward to Bonnibel's side which was by the parking lot of the school. "Are you waiting for your family out here? It's freezing! Wouldn't it be better to wait inside? Marce has been looking for you, she wants to introduce you to her mom and her dad today."

"My brother just texted me from the car that they'd be here any minute." Bonnibel replied then shoving her hands deep in her pockets while her breath puffed out in gray puffs in the rather gloomy day and then smiled at Miranda. "I told my brother about Marceline, however, our relationship. He's strangely excited about it! He thinks he'll get along great with her and all that jazz. I guess a couple of my friends decided to tag a long so you guys are gonna meet them too."

"I know I already met Lady who is surprisingly super nice so I can see how she's friends with you!" Miranda chirped then when she smiled at Bonnibel who smiled softly in response fighting the urge to yawn just then. "Lady told me she's hoping to major in nursing." Bonnibel looked up in surprise at that then smiled softly as she rubbed one of her eyes finding no real major surprise at that. Lady used to talk about wanting ot be a nurse when they were younger so the fact she wanted to major or do something like that wasn't deeply shocking or surprising.

Bonnibel swore she'd never felt more tired in her life and she yawned loudly. She and Marceline were up late last night, much to her mild irritation that they stayed up so late on an important day, but she had, er, enjoyed it anyhow so she couldn't be too mad at Marceline. She pulled her phone out to see Marceline had sent her a selfie of her and Lady, Marceline grinning wickedly and Lady smiling politely and it made her smile at the image. She sent a quick text back when big, fat snow flakes began spiraling from the sky making her look up then smile again when Miranda let out a soft awed sound despite being around the snow for four months now and it made Bonnibel's smile stretch widely to see the familiar car pulling into the parking lot and parking in an available space. The back door flew open and slammed with boots crunching over snow when arms were being thrown around Bonnibel's waist as the familiar colored head pressed into her chest and then bright, bubbling blue eyes lifted meeting her eyes.

"Neddy! Hell, how big have you gotten? You need to stop growing so much! At this rate you'll be taller than me!" Bonnibel couldn't help the soft, happy laughs that flew from her mouth as she hugged Neddy tightly to her. She buried her face in his hair while squeezing him tighter and tighter until he groaned in discomfort only to laugh when he hugged her back just as tight. God, she loved her little brother, she couldn't believe how long it had been since she'd seen him and that half the year was already over and he'd be moving on to his last year of middle school upcoming fall like she would start her second year of college. She squeezed him tighter.

"Okay, I'm gonna suffocate if you don't let me go!" Neddy got out with a laugh but pushed back then smiling at her then shifted his gaze to Miranda and smiled holding his hand out as the sounds of car doors opening and shutting behind them sounded. "I'm Neddy, I'm betting you're her friend Miranda?" Miranda reached out shaking his hand smiling then, politely and softly, nodding.

"That I am!" She was calmer and more polite than Bonnibel had ever seen her be but her turquoise eyes sparkled when she looked at Bonnibel who smiled back. "It's nice to meet you, Neddy! I've heard from Bonnibel a couple of times about you and it's nice to finally put those stories to a face, you know?" Bonnibel couldn't help smiling wider at the sentence. She was mostly ecstatic about seeing her family after five, almost six, long months of just phone calls and texting and pictures being sent, it was so much different to be able to hug them and breath in the familiar scents of home.

"Oh hoh~ Is that the famous Kyle you told me about before I left for college?" Bonnibel joking poked her brother's cheek making him whine when her mother seemed to run forward, the snow crunching loudly on the new boots they all obviously got before coming up here alone with the heavy coats. The boy walking with her father had pretty shaggy black hair with large hazel eyes that Bonnibel could see from there and it made her smile at the sight of the pale tan on his skin and he smiled shyly at Bonnibel as they approached when Bonnibel looked down at her mother's stomach which was, most definitely, popping out. Looks like she and Neddy had been right about her mother getting pregnant but Bonnibel was mildly surprised it took five months until she left leaving no question either her room or the guest room would be converted into a nursery.

"Bonnie! My baby!" Her mother called out as she rushed forward carefully and threw her arms around Bonnibel's shoulders and hugged her tightly, clinging to her. "Oh baby, it's been too long! I've missed you so much!" Bonnibel let her be hugged, feeling the curve of her mother's stomach pressing against her own even if it wasn't too large, it was still noticeable for four months. She pulled away only to be hugged by her father and she chuckled hugging him back then when her mother shivered. "Let's go inside!"

"Okay! I'll give introductions, Miranda these are my parents, parents this was my old roommate Miranda." Bonnibel said quickly as they walked for the front doors to the lounge of the dorms and Miranda smiled chattering happily with Bonnibel's mother. She then entered the lounge room only for Lady to take her hand gently and she then let herself be pulled forward to Marceline, people removing coats, when Bonnibel fit herself against Marceline's side with an arm wrapping around her waist as both families got themselves settled and Bonnibel smiled at the sight of her little brother's hand fitted happily in Kyle's. "Mom and Dad, this girl," She then moved her own arm around Marceline's waist and smiled with pride. "is Marceline Abadeer. My, um, My girlfriend."

It was quiet for a moment when Bonnibel's mother gave a wordless cry then laughed as she clapped happily. "About time baby!"

Wait, what?

* * *

"Today was a long day!" Marceline sighed that afternoon, dinner having been at a restaurant all family members participating and all getting along rather well. It made Bonnibel yawn but smile happily when Marceline turned to Bonnibel smiling softly. Her ex girlfriends would be coming, as well, to check the college and catch up with the black haired female and meet the 'gossip of Marceline's heart' and it made her smile to know she'd earned such a title strangely. She shrugged her coat off then hanging it up as Marceline danced lightly over to her side of the room humming happily.

"I'm just glad my parents seem to strangely happy I have a girlfriend. Or maybe it's that they'd never seen me be happier and I'll admit I haven't been this happy in a long time." Bonnibel admitted then listening to Marceline hum happily, obviously listening, and Bonnibel felt strangely melancholic. She looked out at the setting sun on the horizon and felt something grip her heart and chest at the sight of the day ending and she felt like something was ending but also just starting. It was such a strange sensation!

She jerked when hands slid under her shirt against her stomach and her hair moving lightly with the soft breath on her neck making her shiver gently while she turned having her shirt pulled up above her head, her bra being unclipped. She shivered again when Marceline's fingers quickly pulled the item off and let it drop to the floor pulling Bonnibel into a kiss that was return happily, a third shiver running over her frame when cool hands swept down her sides to her hips. She pulled back taking a deep breath only to pull Marceline closer hesitating only to part her lips, watching Marceline do the same and she allowed her first ever French kiss to take place. Now, she never got aroused by the sight of it, even once found it disgusting to have another person's tongue in her mouth, but the tip of Marceline's tongue touching hers made her blush in pure embarrassment. She wasn't used to it, it was weird and strange to have a kiss like this, not something she thought she'd enjoy but it quickly became something she felt that, with enough time, could get used to. It was a slow sort of thing, not rushed, sloppy like she'd seen in movies but it was definitely weird.

She almost pulled back when maybe it was the kiss or the hands caressing her breasts, making her nipples harden under the touches, that it began much more passionate and the sensation of the tongue in her mouth, one that wasn't hers, began to fade away as a sort of confidence took over. The confidence then washed away when she pulled from the kiss yelping when they toppled to the floor, her legs bending and feet up off the floor with Marceline between her legs looking just as shocked then laughed softly leaning down pecking her lips softly and pulled back looking down at Bonnibel. She loved how the shadows played on Marceline's gray irises, making them appear darker and how the want, the need, made them appear black right then. Marceline pulled her own shirt up off, then her bra following, when she paused just staring downwards with wide eyes that made Bonnibel smile then while she looked up at Marceline who then smiled softly, slowly.

"I love you, Bonnibel." Marceline said then with a light glowing in her eyes that made Bonnibel blush then smile happily at the sight of it and she felt her heart fluttering in her chest then. She stared up at Marceline then smiled softly as that same strange sensation of something ending but also the start of something starting. She then lifted her hands up and she sighed like it was such a big hassle as she pulled Marceline to her and smiled softly kissing her shoulder and gave a soft chuckle.

"You know what?" Marceline made a soft noise as she palmed, squishing and jiggling one of Bonnibel's breasts playfully and she chuckled gently hugging her tighter but smiled happily with her cheeks flushing softly. "I love you too, Marceline Abadeer."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

"For eternally?"

"Eternally."

"You promise?"

Bonnibel let Marceline pull back looking her straight in the eye, grays against greens, when Bonnibel smiled widely and genuinely as she moved her fingers through Marceline's silky black locks of hair. "I promise. I will love you forever, eternally and infinitely." And never, ever, had more words been spoken from her lips before and she laughed when Marceline swooped down capturing her lips in a kiss that would only lea to an infinite more.


End file.
